The Silent In Disguise Beautiful Girl of the dead
by Musical.Blossom's Strength
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of Yoruichi and Kisuke. She is sent to the shinobi world after walking in on one of her father's projects. To hide her abilities and who she really is she disguises herself as a boy and as time goes on the prodigy loses her abilities...will she be rescued in time or will Sakura come to love the Shinobi world. I was asked to re post this story I may re-d0 .
1. Prologue

_**The Silent in Disguise Beautiful Girl from the Dead**_

_**Summary:**_ Sakura Haruno was the daughter of Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara, an heiress of the Shihoin clan and a loved shinigami because of her beauty, kindness, and strength. But at the age of eight one of her dad's machines backfires and she ends up in the shinobi world. But since she does not know when she will leave she hides herself in a mask and as a boy never talking to anybody. So as she pretends to be a boy she finally must reveal herself as time goes on to her teammates who never knew he was a she. Watch as all fall for the pink-haired green-eyed beauty. And also see some new information. This will be a non-massacre, bleach and naruto crossover, with also bits of final fantasy 13, Pokemon, Angelic Layer, Vampire Knight, and code geass.

_**Prologue (must read important to understand): **_

It was not a peaceful day in the Soul Society, for today was the birthday of the dear princess that they all loved, Sakura Haruno Shihoin. Now you may wonder why this would be bad well it just so happened that the little girl picked up her mom's love of tag and so in good sport and with the power of being loved the now eight year old Sakura declared a tag war between all shingami's so that everybody would have fun. But it turned out to be all a mess since Byakuya was getting upset about not being able to tag Sakura. Then their was Kensei who hated games but still loved his little Sakura-nee, Shinji was just trying to avoid Hiyori coming after him, Love was with Rose in their secret hiding spot (a.k.a. underneath the floor boards of the men's bathroom). Yoruichi and Kisuke were watching their little girl having fun tagging all of the Taichous and fuku-taichous, Shunsui and Jushiro were talking with each other in the eighths barracks waiting for little Sakura-chan to find them, and Kenpachi was with Yachiru who were trying to find people but were following Yachiru's directions so probably would not find anybody. So-taicho was in his office drinking tea waiting for the beautiful little eight year old to find him, Lisa was with Sakura since she was tagged and just wanted to be with her little sister, Mashiro was following Kensei since she loved to annoy him to no end. Hiyori was with Mayuri who were just drinking tea and just watching all the idiots (even though they loved Sakura), Tesai and Hachi built a shield around them so they could not get tagged, Aizen, Gin and Kaname were all following Sakura from the shadows because they were all in love stalkers like that. Then of course Soi-fon was with Yoruichi, Unohana was hiding in the belly of her zanpakto high above them all, and Ginrei was just drinking tea at his office. You see the reason they all did this was because Sakura was the Tenshi (Angel) of soul society because of her speed, kindness, light, and strength. Everybody loved her and she loved them back, she always helped when she could, fought against hollows, her Zanpakto was the most beautiful (yes it will be prettier than Rukia's), and she had the ability to speak with other Zanpakto.

She was also very beautiful she had a little button nose, rosy cheeks, long black eye-lashes that framed her big beautiful jade/emeralds eyes, her lower-lip was bigger than the top one giving her a seemingly always pout on her face. She had her pink hair falling down her back to her waist and in the front she had bangs to cover her forehead (IT IS NOT HUGE IN THIS STORY) with two other pieces of hair framing her face, and her skin was a milky cream color. She was around 4'4'' wearing standard shinigami clothes with her Zanpakto hanging behind her near her waist (like how Soi-fon wears it); mesh fingerless gloves from Kensei and a necklace of the Shihoin family completed her wardrobe.

She was fast just like her mother because they went at the same level of speed, some said it was because she was so small and light but Sakura knew the truth she was able to flash step at the same level as her mother, because her mother taught her. She was able to use Shunko (flash cry) like her mother and was able to destroy anything she wanted, mostly, her mother taught her to fight thought hand to hand with Soi-fon's help. Her dad taught her how to strategize in the middle of battle and calculate everything in an instant, he showed her how to experiment on things and take care of people who hurt her or tried to kiss her. He taught her how to be supremely strong while handling her Zanpakto the right way with the help of Kenpachi and Yachiru. He also taught her when to fight and in his words, "You may only fight if you are defending someone you love, protecting yourself, or if a boy tries to kiss you before the age of 18!" And her "Retsu-nee" was the one who taught her to heal people, Jushiro was the one who taught her to see the two different types of battle , one to protect and one for ones honor, Shunsui taught her to be stealthy and sneak away with candy, Shinji taught her to see through illusions and break them. Kensei and love taught her how to lift weight the right way and helped her when she was sad even though they were not very good, Rose taught her how to play the piano, violin, guitar, harp, and flute, Soi-fon taught her different weapons, and Lisa and Mashiro taught her to goof off and spy on people and how to rile them up. Then there was Rangiku who was at the Academy and Yumichika who taught her how to stay looking good n a fight and whenever else and how to attract guys even though she did not understand, Hiyori and Mayuri Taught her stuff on subjects that were on a wide variety, and Ikkaku taught her how to train the right way, Ginrei and Byakuya taught her how to be ladylike and do tea ceremonies and wear a fancy Kimono. Kenpachi also taught her survival skills, Yachiru taught her to catch fish with her bare hands, Kaien taught her Katas for herself and her katana, Kaname taught her to sense everything around her and his view on justice, and Sajin taught her to track and taught her his sense of justice. Then Hachi and Tesai taught her all of the kido spells and how to make her own and seals.

All in all it made her the perfect shinigami but she was still just a kid who loved her family and all of the other shinigami. She would visit them all when she was not training and often would spend her ay with Byakuya since they were near the same age. They were best friends and he was usually her partner in crime when she would play a prank but it never got to bad, the worst it got was painting the squad 11 barracks Hot Pink. She gave everybody presents on their birthday including the So-taicho who wear the present she made him a few months ago around his beard a ribbon, and the necklace Rangiku wears. Gin and Aizen though she never gave anything and she made people not tell about their presents to them because they new for some strange reason Sakura did not like them, Gin they could understand though. She visits the hospital if there are Shinigami there weekly to help cheer them up by just talking to them so they don't get bored and also to help keep the squad 11 members in line.

Also she once had a twin sister named Clytemnestra, the reason her parents named them this was because they loved Greece and Japan so they named the prettier one with a Japanese name and the other with a Greek one. And just like the cultures they were 2 opposites with Clytemnestra trying to be a goody-two-shoe who sowed and worked with the non-shinigami and did not like Shinigami except for their parents not even her sister. She always tried to hurt Sakura's feeling and hurt her self-esteem. She did everything to make their parents happy and often bragged in an un-ladylike fashion. She had a high-pitched voice that cracked glass and was not as attractive as Sakura; she hated fighters and often told the Shinigami what she thought of them and did not think twice. She got mad at Sakura very often, and once when Sakura built a clay sculpture of Aphrodite she broke it since it was a disgrace to the goddess. But Sakura knew the reason for the way she was she wanted to prove herself better then her older sister since Sakura was older by 2 minutes. The reason why was because Sakura was the Heiress and she was not, Sakura could become a shinigami and Clytemnestra could not, Sakura was prettier, to Clytemnestra Sakura was perfect and she hate being inferior. So that was why Clytemnestra did all the civilian things or the things Sakura had no time for to prove she could do something better, but what Clytemnestra did not know was that Sakura did know how to do all those things but had already perfected them she did not do them anymore. But one day after a fight with Clytemnestra about Shinigami the two were sent to different room and Clytemnestra was let out first since she was not a threat. She found Sakura in the storeroom on the pillows and blankets asleep. She then too Sakura's Zanpakto and decided she would prove that anybody could be a Shinigami and she wrote a note saying, "I will prove that the more Beautiful sister is not the better one and that I will kill the hollow that has been haunting these parts as proof!" When Sakura read this she tore down the hall after looking for her sword to her parents' quarters, she busted down the door and ignored her parents' shouts to stop and showed them the note. They immediately realized why Sakura was acting the way she was and also realized event though they could not be in the room without fighting Sakura still loved her little sister. As soon as her mother, Yoruichi, called the stealth force into action and all the other squads Sakura opened her beautiful white dove wings and took to the sky. She eventually met up with Byakuya who said he was going with her along with her other best friend Zero Kiryu, since she did not have her Zanpakto. In the next hour they found Clytemnestra about to be eaten by the hollow, they saved her but were to worried to do anything but get her away, Zero had already told the others their location and were just arriving, squad 4 did all that they could but they said her soul was to damaged from fighting and there was no hope for the younger daughter. For the first time in her life Sakura saw her mother cry and then broke down too. She sat next to her sister's unconscious body numb to everything else and just let everybody watch as their _Flash Angel_ cried an soon everybody was crying at the sight and the mood of the air including Ginrei and Kenpachi. Soon Clytemnestra work up and she was told she didn't cry or look upset but looked at Sakura with a small smile and eyes that said she had one last wish. She asked Sakura to put her on her back while she killed the hollow so she could see how her big sister fought and how to do it correctly. So Sakura hoisted her onto her back without anybody else knowing what was going on since the wish was whispered. And with Tears running down her face and her sister on her back she grabbed her Zanpakto and tore down the field to the way the Hollow went, Sakura ran faster than ever before and held her sister to her. She let her soldier and protective skills merge into one and tracked down the hollow and grabbed her sister's hand and made her grip it with her. Together they killed the hollow in front of the shinigami, who finally caught up and finally understood why Sakura took off with her younger sister, and cried now tears of joy and pride at the sight of her 2 girls fighting a hollow and now watch as her daughter disappeared on her daughter's back smiling. Sakura then fell to her knees and cried for three days straight not coming out until Byakuya dragged her to a training field and kicked some sense into her. And with that Sakura not only became a better soldier but she also swore to help anybody with their dying wish. She also picked up on a few of Clytemnestra's habits like gardening, sowing, and cooking. And after that she was even more treasured and loved and to everyone she was precious but still strong.

Now back to the present Sakura was coming upon her last victim of the day since she had gotten them all and they were now all doing something at her party since it was 7:00 PM. She saw Byakuya and Zero scanning the area like idiots, since they did not know that they were that last to be caught on purpose so that they could talk and Sakura just had to show up at 8 o'clock and just have fun opening presents. She then snuck up behind them and pushed them to the ground and they were done. They looked up and glared but soon stopped and got up. For the next 30 minutes the three best friends just talked about random thing that caught their interest or just freaked them out. They then went to the party and danced, laughed, and opened presents from all of her friends. That was another thing she hated stuffy parties that the elders of her clan did so she made sure they did not plan her party and everybody was happy for that. At midnight the party was over and everybody left Sakura had fallen asleep on her father and was just waking up. She then went right back to bed and dreamed the night away and prepared herself to write over a million thank you cards to the guest and to visit the hospital to help with the patients. Well actually she wrote the same thing for about 90% of the cards because she did not know them to well, and the other percent got real heartfelt letters, not that the others were not true she just didn't know what to writ and just changed them to fit the present. What she did not know was that both of her parents were hard at work on a new project at the 12th barracks. That would change everything.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Maybe I shouldn't of touched that**_

_**Chapter 1(Sakura's POV)**_

It has been a few months since my birthday and I have noticed a few things like for one my parents have been gone a lot more. At first I just thought they were ordered to do a lot of work for the So-taicho but then I went to him and he apparently did not give them any orders, then he started to talk about what he had been doing for a while. I was only half paying attention to what he was saying because I wanted to know why my parents were so distant if they were working on something most of the time they would come to me and tell me they won't be around much. Don't be mistaken they still train with me I have just notice it is not as much and apparently Soi-fon-nee and Hiyori-nee both noticed the same things. Maybe I'm just over thinking things again like I usually do. I'll just go over to Byakuya's later and get his opinion on this, if there is on thing that I know it is that when you're in trouble get help from a friend.

Later when I got to Byakuya's he was out back at the training field drinking a tea for to with himself. I was laughing at him in my head and decided to make my thoughts verbal. "Hey, Byakuya all by yourself again I see! And, drinking tea for two all by your lonesome soul how terrible. Well isn't that just sad well I'll just drink the other so that you don't feel alone. Will that make you happy I mean we would not want it to go cold now would we," I said to him in a teasing manner happily watching as his eye-brow twitched and then he calmed down. I was only joking and he knew it and of course flashed him my killer smile and all was forgiven.

"I was kind of thinking you would come here later so I made the maids make it for you. They already know the way you like it so I just didn't really think too much of it. Plus you've been looking a little bothered lately and I knew you would come to talk to me sooner or later about it. Either that or you would have gone to Zero, but Zero is out on a mission right now so you really can't," Byakuya explained to me, that is one of the things I like the best about Byakuya he knows me so well and chooses only to judge me when I really need help. He is such a big brother to me, which is kind of weird seeing as I am the more mature one even though it may be hard to tell, but it is not hard to tell who is the stronger of us to, me! Then I told him all about my thoughts about my parents lately and he just listened silently as I went on and he nodded at the right parts. Then he said, "You could always just talk to them how about tomorrow you go find them and tell them what you feel about all this. And even Tesai-sensei has been acting a little weird too like he knows what is happening but just doesn't want to tell anybody."

"Maybe I will follow them tomorrow and see what is going on. I think it may be something big since Aizen-teme (Aizen Bastard) and Gin-teme (Gin Bastard) have been acting a little more bastard like then usual lately. Like the time they "got back" at us by blaming us for something that just got them into even more trouble ha-ha. Those two are idiots sometimes it just makes me want to laugh forever," I said while laughing at the memory of them getting into more trouble. Byakuya looked at me like I was insane but agreed that there is something wrong with them and they are hiding something from the whole Soul Society. We were certain of this at least since the two were always smiling, not that there is anything wrong with smiling but when they do, it seems like the smile is sharper, more malicious than sweet and caring like my normal ones or Kenpachi's I love to fight ones.

So with a plan in my head to go talk to my parents tomorrow I spent the rest of the day at Byakuya's sparring and talking with him and with a nap somewhere in there too. When I went home to the Shihoin Clan main house the guards greeted me and so did the maids. I ate my diner and then went upstairs to take a shower when I got out on my bed was a little box with the Kuchiki clan sign on top of it. I changed into my night clothes that were just a pair of emerald green shorts and a white camisole top, with my hair done in a messy bun. I then walked over to my bed and sat on top of it crossed legged and took the box into my hands carefully. When I opened it I nearly gasped-nearly- because inside was a beautiful necklace of a garden rose and cherry blossom branch decorated in rubies, emeralds, platinum and amethysts. I immediately put it on and called Byakuya using my soul pager, and told him how much I loved and how I was so thankful, but he just said it was no problem and that it was a really belated birthday present since he never gave me one. I then finished talking to him 30 minutes later since I could hear he was tired and I did not want to keep him up because I knew he had training in the morning. After I hung up I looked down on the floor to see a card that I must have dropped from the box because the hand writing was Byakuya's and had a Kuchiki house symbol on it.

It still amused me to no end how much Byakuya flaunted his last name like it was worth millions, even though it sort of is. But whenever he did it I would hit him on the back of the head and yell at him to stop being do stupid. I did not like it when people of a clan used their name for power it was taki and made you look full of yourself which I hated. Like Kaien and me are both from clans but we do not broadcast it like Byakuya does, Kaien just relies on his strength and so do I that is why I think of Kaien as more of my Aniki (big brother) and Byakuya and Zero even though they are older than me my Otouto's (little brothers).

Once I was done with my musings I opened the card and inside was his writing and words that were so heart felt and cheesy I knew it was Byakuya only he could write something cheesy and not realize it. Also on the inside were 10 little tickets with the words "_Free game of tag_" on them with picture of us together. It actually made me laugh so hard I fell off my bed and onto the cold unforgiving floor. With a grunt I got back on my feet went over to my vanity and called out one of my many Zanpakto forms, Chikorita to use her vine whip and do my hair into a French braid. I then put the box and card onto the side table with the tickets on top and got into my bed to go to sleep. All the while holding onto Chikorita who by the time I picked up the box was already fast asleep on the pillow next to me and just getting closer to where I sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

When I awoke I was startled and it was the middle of the night around 2:00 AM which really surprised me since it seemed like I was asleep for 1 hour and not 5 hours of sleep. I turned to face the window and saw it was raining but I could still see the moon out, shining through the rain and in my window casting over my bed. It was then that I noticed that Chikorita was gone and was probably with her other friends asleep in my Zanpakto.

The Nightmare was so vivid and real that it made me shiver just to think about it. I saw my sister she was a sickly muddy-green color and some of her skin had deteriorated but the wound wasn't bleeding so you could see the bones, and her hands and feet were just bones. She was covered in rags reaching out to my neck mumbling about her death being my fault. And her death was my fault if we hadn't of fought and I never challenged her like that she would still be alive. Then I saw my parents who were in the same condition except they were bleeding and mumbling about me not being good enough as their daughter. Then all my friends and precious people were in the same state as them and started saying other things that hurt me until finally they backed me up into a corner. And in that corner they all put their bony fingers around my neck and squeezed and in the back round I heard a bone-chilling chuckle that made me even more scared. And just as I knew I would die I woke up when I heard a blood curdling scream from my sisters Clytemnestra's mouth that was filled with black blood.

Shakily I looked around my room to see it as it normally was with me on my queen sized bed with black silk sheets and red comforter on top of it. Two wooden nightstands were next to my bed on each side sporting matching white lamps with cherry blossoms and roses on them. My bed was pushed against the middle of the wall across from my bedroom. Next to the door was my heavy wooden desk with many object and weapons on them. On the ceiling was a circle window the let in the moonlight making it be right on top of me, and to my right wall was another wall that was thick with a large circle window in it the had cushions in the whole making it like a couch in the window for me to sit in. On the left wall was a door leading to my bathroom that was connected to my walk-in closet.

But all the colors were dark and dismal like at any moment something would pop out at you. It was to much after that dream I needed to get out of my room, so I climbed out of bed and got into a shinigami uniform and strapped my sword onto my back. Then I grabbed a pack and filled it with important things like money, clothes, food, water, books, pictures, jewelry, soul pager, a few berry seeds of each kind, etc. I wasn't running away I just needed a little retreat to clear my head like what I did after Clytemnestra's death and Byakuya kicked my but. I just needed some space to be all alone, to go to a place where nobody would find me, but I wasn't just about to up and leave without anybody knowing and then having myself marked missing with the stealth force on my but. No I was going to go find my parents tell them how I feel and then about the nightmare and say I just needed a little space for a while, like 2 weeks outside the Seireitei. They would understand I was sure of it. Then I went to search for them, by now it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

It was around 5:30 AM when I found them at the squad 12 barracks all alone working on a new classified project, which made a little sense I guess for their absence lately. They didn't notice me at first since I had surpassed the two of them after Clytemnestra died and now I fight Kenpachi all alone with him not having to hold back one bit of power. The battles usually ended in a draw but we were both happy during those fights just to be able to go all out, and destroy a few buildings. Yes, I was a once in a lifetime major prodigy of fighting, something that really ticked of Byakuya and Zero, since they were supposed to be prodigy's too and were older as well. But sadly all I've attained is my Shikai and have not yet reached my Bankai so I'm not exactly finished with my training, I'm just working on the manifestation of it and with so many souls in my zanpakto it is some what hard to reach my Bankai.

Anyway as I reached them they just seemed to notice me and the first thing they saw was the pack on my back filled with important things of mine. Their faces immediately grew worried and I admitted for the first time I regretted doing something out of the blue like this. My mother, Yoruichi, started growing frantic and was asking questions very fast that I thought she was going to lose oxygen, but then my father stepped in with a more calm and yet still commanding presence. "Sakura what are you doing here at this time in the morning with a pack on your back? Most of the time you only come here to see Mayuri, Hiyori, or me, not to say your running away. What's the matter?" My dad was usually like this but even though he looked calm I could see the worry in his eyes about me. That was what I hated to do to make them worry and so I told them of my feeling for them being gone a lot and they listened and then I told them of my dream with them all and now they watched with wide-eyes and my mother with water in hers.

When I finished I was crying and begging them to allow me to leave what I did not notice was that I was backing up to the main control panel of the new machine. The machine was in the shape of a cylinder with a large vacuum like nozzle in the back of it. It was made entirely out of glass and Titanium with 2 doors on it that slid together to make a seal, the doors were open and there were weir markings on the floor of it. I was sure it was just finished with the building stage of it's progress and its experimental stage was just about to begin when I came since there were numbers on the front of it that I watched them set up. I was just a little curious as to what it did when I walked in but now for once in my life I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. So I didn't really notice when I bumped into the panel or when it did a few things and my parents didn't seem to notice either. Or the fact that there was a little red marker on the floor of where the machine reaches that I was standing on top of the first of 5 markers.

Then I fell to the floor crying and said, "Why don't you blame me for her death it was my entire fault? If we had never of fought she would still be here with us asleep in bed at this time! We would still see he if I had never challenged her indirectly she would never have died! But after she was gone you treated me better as if nothing had happened, as id she had never been! Why don't you _hate me_, _blame me_?" I cried out still on the floor in my head it made no sense why they did these things for me still. They now looked at me shocked as if I had just breathed fire trough my nose and had three-heads, they two both had tears going down their faces. What I had never known was that I had been giving of all my spiritual pressure, nor did I notice hat the machine was turning on and that the doors to the machine had opened.

By now I had gotten up and was looking my parents in the eyes, when I saw the tears in their eyes I realized everything around me including the Vacuum that was coming for me. I realized my parent were still lost and their thoughts to notice and that something was keeping me trapped to the floor until I was sucked up by the Vacuum and tossed into the unidentified machine. My parents had finally woken up from their little brain mount function and were trying to get me out of the machine that I still had no clue about, but my mom was cursing and when she starts to curse things are never good. I still had my pack on my back and was standing up in the middle of the machine watching my parents trying to turn off whatever I had turned on. Most of the Shinigami Taichos, fuku-taichous, and other officers were at the scene now, along with Byakuya who was looking at me with wide-eyes. I tore my gaze from Byakuya to see my dad cursing, things had gone from bad to worse, dad never cursed and I watched helplessly, like with Clytemnestra, as Hiyori-nee (Sister Hiyori), Mayuri-kun, and Otoo-san (Father, dad) rushed around the room yelling orders and messing with panels. Now Byakuya was right next to me on the other side of the glass asking what happened and so I did.

"You Idiot! You're always to be watching your surroundings and not let your emotions get the better of you! Now your in big trouble probably, just wait till you get out of there you are going to be in so much trouble Sakura-chan!" Byakuya bellowed in rage at my stupidity. And I had to agree with him it was sad and I Probably would get into a lot of trouble for it.

I then said, "I'm so sorry I did not mean to, and your right I was being stupid for being that way and I should be in trouble-." But I was cut off by my Otoo-san who had fresh tears coming out of his eyes and I reached out and laid my hand flat against the glass. My Otoo-san then did the same thing like it would give him some strength to talk and tell the truth without breaking down. I saw in the background Hiyori-nee in Shunji-kun's arms and Mayuri-kun look like he would never do a new experiment again. And for the first time that night I thought I was going to die.

"This was an experimental project about to be tested on small objects; it was not yet supposed to be used on people. Sadly we can't seem to be able to stop the machine, so we have no idea where you will go. This machine was top secret because it was supposed to discover new dimensions, new worlds for us to help and discover new people and life. So even if a Shinigami survives the process, the shinigami could be lost in a terrible world that we can't reach since there is a 90% chance that the machine will destroy itself after the transport and all data destroyed." Otoo-san said this with tears in his eyes, also new tears were on my face, and as I looked around I saw everyone crying, Okaa-san (Mother, Mom) was crying just as much as she was when Clytemnestra died. Byakuya was crying too, the tears looked to big they looked like they would dehydrate him if he didn't stop soon, but I knew he wouldn't and any second now he would look me on the eye and call me stupid.

And just as I predicted it came, loud and with a voice-crack so large he could've been a girl which would explain the long hair. Now my Okaa-san was next to Otoo-san, they were holding hands and crying together while they looked at me, I then place my other hand about 6 inches away from the other one for my Okaa-san to put her hand against. After she did that I saw my strong mother's fighting will burn in her eyes and I knew she had an idea one that even if it took a long time to accomplish she would accomplish it. She turned to my Otoo-san and said, "Well just don't stand there you idiot Kisuke, get to work make sure the transport doesn't kill her or I will kill you! This is what we're going to do, Kisuke, Hiyori, and Mayuri along with all other squad 12 members get to work on this machine's ability to transport a shinigami to a different dimension! While everybody else stand to the rim of the lab, if this thing is going to send my little irl somewhere than so be it at least she won't be dead, and if she is not dead then we can find her and bring her back again! Now get to work there is 1 hour till this thing transports my little girl, and the Soul Society's Tenshi (Angel)!"

Immediately everyone did as they were told and I knew my mom was right as long as I was alive with my spiritual pressure being traceable you can find a Shinigami in a different dimension, _theoretically_. With one last look from Byakuya and him saying for me not to do something stupid like I normally do and went to the outer rim wishing me good luck, and I said to him by the time I get back he better have his Bankai, be a captain, head of his house, and have a wife that he loves. The last one is so not happening, him married that is like pigs flying across the Pacific Ocean, _impossible_, and also I can't really picture him in LOVE.

It seemed like forever but it was just 45 minutes and they were doe with making sure it would not kill me, or at least now there is an 88% chance of survival for a Shinigami. While I was in here I double packed my bag for everything that I will need. My toiletries, a brush, 3 books on advanced kido arts, 3 human books in different languages, berries and seeds for each of those berries, extra civilian and training clothes packed into a sealed scroll to make lighter. Then I also had a lot of money that could last me 3 years anywhere, my soul pager near my heart so I never loose it, a red ribbon jiji-kun (gramps) gave me, drinks and normal food packed into a scroll like my clothes, all my diaries ever and a new one with writing tools in another scroll. Also I had about 30 pictures all packed into another scroll, a black ribbon given to me by my mom tied around my neck with 2 other necklaces ties around my neck, a tent and sleeping bag plus a pillow in another scroll. A 40 pack of small kunai knives were given to me by Soi-fon and Shuriken were given to me from other members of the stealth force for my birthday with lessons. A scroll packed with a guitar, flute, a violin and songs, a pair of sunglasses, mesh fingerless gloves, weights and training tape in another scroll, my favorite stuffed animal of a tiger in a scroll with some of my jewelry. I had with me some trap tools that my dad gave me since I love to make traps, my Zanpakto strapped to my waist a heavy traveling cloak for the cold weather on with the Shihoin sign on it, and a mask on the lower half of my face.

Then after everybody had said something Jushiro-kun and Byakuya-kun taking the longest it was time I was just about to be transported when I turned to my parent and told them I love them and that I loved everyone here. Then after that I said I would try to get stronger to also try to find a way home while they tried over here to get to me. And with that I turned to see that there was only 30 seconds left and with that I got up from the floor and stood in the center of the machine to face the music of my leaving.

10

9

8

7

I'll be back soon I know it with all my heart I will be.

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

And then I was gone of in a long tunnel unlike anything I had seen before, and all I could thing about was where I was going to end up. Would the people be able to see me? If they could would they understand my story and try to help me get home? But also a big thing in my head was saying this _Maybe I shouldn't of touched that._


	3. Chapter 2

_** Disclaimer:**_

_**I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach even though I wish I did! **_

_**A NEW LIFE, NEW FRIENDS, AND NEW IDENTITIES**_

_**CHAPTER 2 (Sakura's POV)**_

When I woke up I was in the middle of the woods and no one was around all I heard was the call of birds. When I looked up I saw a person with a weird red and white mask watching me, and I noticed he had my pack and all my stuff except for my Zanpakto which was still at my side and my soul pager. I glared up at this stranger, but he was just holding my stuff, not going through it and instead dangling it at his feet as he sat on a branch as if challenging me to try to get. Well who ever he was didn't have very good manners, but I ignored it and even though I would get my pack back I was not going to rush in head first like a new shinigami out of the academy and nervous to prove themselves, I would study his build just like Otoo-san taught me to first. And as I looked him over I saw guards on the arms, shins, and chest to protect the vital areas, under it was a tight fitting outfit that was supposed to not get in your way of fighting, and that outfit showed me he wasn't someone who just talked but did something with his power. His muscles were constricted as if trying to prepare for my attack and you could see the arm muscles on him with a little swirl tattoo on his top left bicep. He had short spiky brown hair and seemed to be around 20 years old.

While I was studying him he just seemed to notice me which really made me angry. Hey was now looking at me with the painted eyes of his mask, he then jumped down from his tree branch that was very high up and dropped to the floor without making a single sound. He then stalked toward mw with my pack in his hands, coming closer and closer as if trying to intimidate me to back away and let him get me into a corner. But I wasn't about to do that I stayed where I was until he was right in front of me, then he bent down so my face was level with his mask. He then grabbed the edge of my mask, so I grabbed his mask; he seemed surprised at what I did but it only seemed fair for me to see his face if he saw mine. For some reason I wasn't as tense anymore and was somewhat relaxed as if I knew he wouldn't attack me, because I just looked like a little girl, which I was. We then pulled off the others mask at the same time, to reveal what the other had been hiding. What I was met with was 2 black eyes that held shock at what my faced looked like, and he had a straight nose and high cheek bones, the eyes were a little far apart but he had a good mouth with straight white teeth. He was an over all good looking young man who was probably very powerful and did a lot of training. If there were more people like this Kenpachi-kun would have loved it here.

_**(Yamato's/Tenzo's POV)**_

When I first saw this little girl she was passed out on the floor of the forest only partly within the shadows, what really caught my attention was her vibrant pink-hair. She was dressed in old samurai clothes and covered in a tan cloak with a weird emblem on it as if she belonged to a secret clan. Then I saw her katana and decided I better check her back first to see if she was safe to be around. It contained all these things that a ninja would pack but some of the other things like pictures and jewelry was a little of, like she was running away from home instead of trying to infiltrate our village. She had a huge mount of chalkra that could rival the Kyuubi kids, she was also wearing a mask that reminded me of Kakashi-senpai, but she didn't have a hitai (headband) with her of any village, or a passport. She looked like a ninja but she wasn't one that was confusing me the most, perhaps she was a ninja in training.

It was then that I noticed she had gotten up and was glaring/studying me, so if she was studying me she probably thought I was going to attack her and my muscles were stiffened as if she _could _attack me from this height, it was then I noticed I was in a challenging position holding her stuff this way near my feet. So I jumped down and I had to admit she looked not very impressed un-like other kids who would squeal when I did this, but then again she looks pretty fighter built herself, with the mask and emotionless eyes. Then I doubled back within my mask her eyes, they were a beautiful emerald/jade color that probably could get no match in this world. I then walked toward her at my full height and this would normally make anybody back up, but she held her ground as if I was nothing and she fully turned to face me. I crouched down low to make my mask level with her face, and grabbed the edge of her mask, and in return she grabbed my mask full on. This made me jump a little since I wasn't expecting her to do that at all, and I saw it in her eyes she knew exactly what I was feeling, I then pulled down her mask as she pulled mine to the side of my face. And what I saw when I pulled down that mask was the sight of the cutest little girl in the world.

She had her long pink hair that went down to her waist and it had a few leaves in it from the trees that surrounded us. Her eyes were big and were the colors of emeralds and jade, with little specs of onyx surrounding the pupil, also framing her eyes were long black eye-lashes. She had a button nose that was straight and small with rosy cheeks too. Her bangs covered her forehead and then they also framed her face in a somewhat shy looking way; but the way she held herself this girl was really not shy. She had small petal-pink lips and straight white teeth that would definitely make a beautiful smile her lower-lip was also a little bigger than the top giving her a permanent pout. She was about 4'4'' and was well muscled from what I could tell. She looked at me now unmasked and searching my face for anything that could be used. Then she spoke so clearly and beautifully it was light but commanding, it held a sound so amazing a siren would want her voice. "I am Sakura Haruno Shihoin of the Shihoin clan. May I please have my pack back or are you going to keep my stuff like a thief? I might have to hurt you if you don't give it back, can you even understand me? I'm wondering where I am, I can tell I am no where near my home."

She said this so softly and innocently that told me she actually knew nothing of this place so I answered her the best way could without confusing her. "I am Tenzo (this was his codename with Kakashi in ANBU) and an ANBU ninja, and as for your pack it is sadly the rules to have it confiscated till further checked and you are authorized to be in this area. Yes, I can understand you if you can understand me. I highly doubt you can hurt me little girl for I am an elite ninja, but as for where you are you are near Konohagakure no Sota. That is where you will be taken and questioned until further notice." I said these things with an emotionless voice that I would use on subordinates, but even though I did not like the idea of this being done to such a little girl they were the rules and must be followed. Her eyes seemed to be calculating what I had just said to her and then she said something that surprised me.

"Very well you may take me to this place. I wish to know where I have ended up and this place seems like the best place to wait for my parents to find me, when they come for me. Please whatever it takes I'll do it just don't make go around not knowing anything about the place I have come to." She said this and I realized that she had not run away but was lost in a place different from her home. She didn't look cold anymore but like a little girl missing her parents just wanting to see them again. So I told her I would so I picked her up much to her protesting, and was shocked to find how heavy she was, but when I notice the strain on her limbs I realized she was wearing weights. I slung her pack over one arm and my pack over my other arm and I raced back to Konoha since my mission was done and to help this little girl out.

I looked down expecting her to look impressed with my speed but she looked bored, as if she had gone or was carried by people who had gone faster than me. But I ignored only thinking that she was a strange little girl with many secrets to be found. She was just watching as we sailed through the passing trees like shadows, as if trying to remember it for a possible escape root. And all the while as she did these things I couldn't help but think how cute of a little girl she was and if she became a ninja how powerful she would be. She already had an insane amount of Chalkra and could control it well almost naturally. I then decided that I would take care of this little girl with my life, she needed somebody to guide her in this tough time for her and I would be beside her all the way.

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

It was weird being carried around like a sack of potatoes under his arm like this, but at the speed he went not to slow but not to fast either it was very relaxing moving through the trees. I wonder if this Konoha place will be like the Soul Society and if I will meet others who will help me get home like Tenzo. He seemed very strong and nice but I knew people weren't always what they seemed like; the first person who came to mind was that Aizen-teme. But I had no time to think about him right now I had to think about what I was going to say, I mean I can't exactly just walk in and say "Hi I'm a Shinigami!" I'm not stupid in the least bit so I know that would be bad in every scenario going through my head. But I couldn't lie either leaders had a natural sense t tell if somebody was lying or not so that was out of the question.

So I came to my decision I would tell them my full story, but only the people who truly needed to know to let me stay here. At least till my parents came to get me. But also these people seemed to posses fighting skills I had never seen so maybe I could learn to fight like them and become even stronger than I am now just like I promised to everybody. Plus it was weird this guy had a Zanpakto on his back but it had no soul which made me believe that he was either not at one with it or ninja did not have Zanpakto and they were just normal katanas. I think it was the latter of the two choices seeing as only shinigami have zanpaktos.

Anyway I wanted to learn what they knew. What they trained with? What were their weapons that they used? How many ninja lived at this one village? Were they all strong? What did they think about shinigamis? What were their culture like and their beliefs? So many questions filled my head and I didn't know which one to ask first but it seemed to late to ask Tenzo any questions. Up ahead of us was a medium sized wall with gates at the front of it to let travelers and returning ninja back into the village. I was not that impressed seeing as the Seireitei walls were huge, had guardians, and game from the sky. At the top of the gate though were the words retreat and an emblem that looked like a leaf. And then we were flying past the wall through the city, I saw all these people who looked like the souls who lived in the districts od the Soul Society, but among them were people with Hitais that looked stronger and had this weird energy in them it wasn't spiritual pressure and that was all I knew.

Then I saw a large building with some people in it from what my senses told me. But something told me that this is where their leader was from the great pressure of the new energy I felt inside. We were then right behind an old man smoking a pipe, and I had to admit he looked a lot like my jiji-kun and that made me like this old man a little. He noticed us immediately and put down his writing utensils and I was happy to see that he used the same thing that we used for writing. He then said, "Cat I was not expecting you back so early from the mission I sent you on. But from the person you have with you I will bet you rushed home so they could get some help. Now please give them to me so I can help, since that is probably the reason you brought a child here. Your report can wait till later." Tenzo or cat then put me down on the ground to stand on my own; he seemed a little hesitant till the old man said that he could pick me up later if there was nothing wrong. Tenzo then gave me my pack and left through the window in a poof of smoke.

I now stood in front of the "old man" who was still smoking from his pipe; he looked at me with strained eyes and then leaned back into his chair. He seemed as curious in me as I was for these so called ninja; so this probably wasn't time to quote Mayuri-kun and ask for a test subject. As I stood there I also looked at all the paperwork on his desk, their was as much there than on one of the Taicho's desks, and that included So-taicho. He then said to me, "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime (third Hokage) of the land of fire also know as the Hokage (fire shadow), the leader of some of the most powerful ninja in the world. But that is not to important right now why don't you tell me who _you_ are and where you came from. Since your Chalkra is nothing like what we have." That was what that weird energy was that I felt, Chalkra, it seemed like a good name for it. From the man's introduction I knew like my jiji-kun he was not to be messed with. I also knew he had to know the whole truth if I ever wanted to get back home.

I then said, "I am Sakura Haruno Shihoin, heiress to the Shihoin clan of noble Shinigamis; I am not from this world you see I was sent here by freak accident with a machine that my people made. My home is known as the Soul Society. I only wish that you help me find a way back to my parents, and if you can not at least allow me to stay here and train till they come for me." The man looked totally shocked and I could not blame him, since I just told him I was a death god I need of help getting home to my world. So I decided to continue with my story, but I pulled down my mask instead for easier talking. "There was a new machine at the Soul Society that would allow us to travel to new worlds, but it had just begun it's experimental stages and was not yet ready for a whole shinigami seeing as how after things traveled the machine blew up. I didn't know about it but accidentally turned it on and it pulled me to your world. I am telling you the truth here, and all I wish is to go home to my parents and so I know that you need to know everything to help me the best you can. Also as the heiress to a clan I need to be with my family, since I was going to take over the clan when I was 13 and I'm 8 right now. Please help me." And by now I was crying just the thought of not being at the home I loved and knew made me really sad.

_**(Sarutobi's POV)**_

I just looked at this girl with at this girl with shock, worry, and pity. She had just told me the she was a Shinigami that came from the world of the dead in a different world. She also told me she was an heiress that was supposed to become a clan head at the age of 13 because of her combat abilities. Then she started to cry while talking because she wants to see her parent, but right now she was still talking and telling me about a shingami's Zanpakto and what they did. I felt pity for the girl mostly because she was an 8 year old girl just wanting to see her family and friends, but instead she was stuck in a different world with people she didn't know. I was somewhat amazed that she could still keep going while crying so much like that, and by the fact that she was so smart and strong at such a young age. She was now talking about the other Shinigami divisions and what each did, starting at the first squad of 13. When he was done with that I was surprised at how much Shinigami could do, and their levels of organization for their army. Now she was starting to talk about how to kill hollows and when she was finished with that she went into a little bit of what she was taught by others. She was now done crying and looking at me expectantly for my answer.

I knew their was no way I wouldn't help this little girl and I could tell from Tenzo's need for reassurance he had grown attached to this adorable little girl. So I said, "Sakura from today on you will be going to the ninja academy and waiting for your parents while helping this village. The only people to know who truly are will be Tenzo, my head interrogator Ibiki, one teacher at the academy known as Iruka, a jonin ninja named Kurenai, and myself. You shall go dressed in all black with a mask, sunglasses, and a black hat to hide your hair, also you will be know as a mute boy called Haruno. You will live with Kurenai until a house in the woods is made for you and is finished and furnished. As for the reason for you needing to be disguised as a boy well that is because if somebody comes here looking for you, you'll be able to get away without them noticing you. You may only reveal yourself to others if it is necessary. Tenzo and Kurenai will be your guardians and will help you catch up with the other students you age since you will be 2 years behind in some parts of their training since the academy actually starts at age 6 and there is only a 6 month transfer in time period. Now I will escort you to a room here to wait in until me and the others are done discussing. Please pull up your hood and mask to cover your face. You may sleep in the room till we come to get you, since you look very tired."

With that I took her to a small bedroom down the hall and led her in and I was right about her being tired she got to that bed and fell immediately asleep, I locked the door with a few seals and a key, then put a sign n it not to come in till further notice. I then walked up to my messenger and told them to get Kurenai, Ibiki, Iruka, and Tenzo for me and as soon as the come allow them into my office. For now I would sit back and relax a little and wait for them to come.

_**(Iruka's POV)**_

I was right in the middle of my lecture to the kids about the bunshin justu (clone technique) when a messenger from the Hokage came in requesting my presence immediately. So as it was their last class of the day I dismissed the students from class and immediately started to run to the Hokage's tower. When I got there I was led to the Hokage's office and told to wait for the Hokage and other teammates. At first when I heard about teammates I thought I was going to go on a mission with a few other chunin. But then an ANBU member was led in and I noticed a foreign pack on the wall behind the Hokage, so this must be about a new person in our village that needs help. Kurenai a jonin was ten let in and following her by at least 5 minutes was Ibiki. We then all looked at each other and wondered what we all were doing here together for the same meeting.

In the next 3 minutes the Hokage came in and sat be hind his desk and pulled out 5 pictures of a little girl around the age of my students and handed one to each of us. I then had the feeling that if we were all gathered here for this one little girl, she was no ordinary little girl. Then the Hokage spoke clearly of who the girl truly was-after locking the room clearly from any unwanted ears-as he went on my eyes and everybody else's eyes grew large at the information of the little girl given to us as a mission. We were told what each of our roles would be in this mission and that only we were able to know the truth about this little girl being a shinigami and the fact that the little girl would be in disguise as a boy.

Then the Hokage led us to a room ad dispelled the seals on the door to let us in. Inside was the sleeping little shinigami girl from the picture and I had to admit the girl was adorable. The ANBU member who's name we would know by Tenzo seemed to soften just looking at the girl and we all now knew that he was the one to find her. Kurenai seemed to be squealing on the inside about having the cute little girl live with her for a month and a half till the house in the woods for her was done. Even Ibiki the torture master seemed to soften at the little girl. She was then roused from her sleeping by the Hokage, and she sat up and her cloak fell to reveal her full hakama clothing with 2 necklaces dangling from her neck and a ribbon around her neck.

_**(Kurenai's POV)**_

As soon as I saw the little girl sleeping there all I wanted to do was squeeze her to death and take her home. Which I would be doing seeing as she would be living with me full expenses paid at my place for a _month and a half!_ This would also be a mission for the first year till she is full settled and caught up n what the other students were learning, but I had a feeling that she would be just fine and be able to catch up quickly to the other student. But out of all I wanted this little girl to trust and like me like a sister would. She was just so cute and innocent looking that it just seemed unreal like the illusions I cast on people's minds. One thing I knew was that I was going to help this girl with everything she needed help with, I would protect her, and as I looked around the room I knew that everybody else would too.

But one thing that was really bothering me was how she had to disguise herself as a mute boy training at the academy to be a ninja. It just didn't seem to fit, I knew that with the right disguise anything could be done, but what about the classes females need to take and the classes only males are allowed to take. Plus with the fact that she couldn't change for anything that she would need to without being made fun of if she went to either changing room. Then as if the Hokage had read my thoughts he turned to us after explaining to Sakura what each of are roles were and who we were, then he explained the full plan. He then turned to Iruka and said, "She will not be participating in any sports that need her to change out of her disguised clothes and she has already told me what she had learned to do as an heiress. She will also be "sick" on the days that you the-cough- things-cough- strictly for males _only_. Now you will only be addressed as Haruno or Haruno-kun when in the presence of others but when just alone with one of us you do not need to wear your mask or disguise, and in those times we can call you by your first name. Understood?"

We all nodded our heads in agreement and Sakura pulled her cloak back on and put her mask up. Then she put her zanpakto on her waist and pulled her hood on; I had to admit when you couldn't see her face or hair she looked a lot like a boy. Soon we were all leaving we first stopped off at the academy to pick up some books that Sakura would need, Ibiki had left to go right a report that everybody would see and make it as non-interesting as possible so nobody would come looking for Sakura. After we got the books we split up with Iruka and it was just Sakura, Tenzo, and I left to go back to my place to get her settled, and so Tenzo could ask where she would like her place and how it was built. As soon as we got to my place I led her to the guest bedroom that was right across from the bathroom.

It was a small room with the bed pushed into one corner of the room and a desk and bookcase across from it. Above the bed was a window with light blue curtains on it. The dresser and closet were near the door and empty, the rug a nice light blue rug on it. The bed had pure white sheets and a brown nightstand next to it with a lamp to read by, and the matching lamp on the desk. She immediately hugged my stomach tightly and told me thank you a million times before she let go. Me and Tenzo then left her to unpack and I was just so happy she had been happy with it and had hugged me. It was 30 minutes later when she emerged from her room in a pair of black pants and a light blue thick-strapped night shirt with no sleeves and came to sit next to me.

Her and Tenzo immediately started to talk and I was surprised at how soft her voice sounded but yet it still sounded commanding. They were talking about what she wanted the outside of her house to look like and where she wanted it. We decided at the end she would live at the waterfall about a half mile from Konoha and the house would be right beside and inside the cliff that the waterfall was on. Part of the house would blend in with the jungle like environment and trees and then it would recede into the cave with windows that were one sided. The whole area would then become her private property that no ninja, that wasn't one of us, could not enter. We also decided that we would help Sakura catch up with the rest of the academy students in the week and would go to the academy next week instead. And tomorrow Sakura and I would go shopping for boy clothes that she would need plus ninja tools, then also a few kunoichi clothes too, just in case she was ever found out and because I wanted to dress her up in girl clothes.

Then Tenzo left to go tell the Hokage where Sakura would be living so he could get the papers needed to start and all the information she needed to stay here. After that I noticed it was 8:20 PM and told myself since she was a little girl she needed sleep so I told her she would have a bedtime of 9:00 PM till she was 10. Then I went to the kitchen and she followed and we made a little diner together and when I say that I mean she did all the cooking and I cleaned all the mess that wasn't to bad. Then at 9:00 PM I sent her to bed after a little talking and eating together.

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

When I went to my new room I picked up one of the text books and started to read the concept of Chalkra and finished the whole book within an hour and a half with the help of my Zanpakto souls. Now I fully understood the basis of all ninja powers and figured out that Chalkra and Spiritual power were the same thing except Chalkra was a only a tiny bit heavier barely noticeable to anybody even me if it wasn't for the people being foreign to me. And also spiritual power was just a tiny bit faster than a ninja's power but not enough for anybody to truly notice. And also I found out that some of the shinigami and ninja hand signs were the same.

I then had a talk with all of my Zanpakto, while Chikorita French braided my hair and we talked about the rules that needed to be established while we were staying here. I had decided only to use my shinigami kido and them in emergencies and that included Shunko. My flash step would be fine since all ninjas were fast but just not as fast as me. But that did not mean that I could not train r have any of them help me; they would be my so called summonings in battle and just would not appear in their true sword forms or talk around anybody but me and the others. With a my hair braided and the rules set I climbed into bed at 11 and turned out the lamp. I then slowly drifted to sleep with only thoughts of what tomorrow would be like with, _my new Life, new Friends, and new Identity_.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sadly I do not own Naruto or Bleach**_

_**Shopping and Training**_

_**Chapter 3(Sakura's POV)**_

When I woke up in the morning the clock on the nightstand said it was 6:30 AM and I decided to make Kurenai-nee and myself a good breakfast. I made scrambled-eggs, bacon, toast, fresh orange juice and coffee. When I was all done it was around 7:10 AM when I was finished and she still was not up. So then I decided not to wake her but instead got another one of the text books I got yester day and read while also choosing what to wear for the day minus a mask, sunglasses, and hat. I choose to wear with that a pair of long and loose cargo pants and a loose shirt with my family's clan symbol necklace on. I had the mask around my neck and sunglasses on top of my head, plus my hair up in a high pony-tail to make it easier when I put the hat on and show none of my pink-hair. The hat itself was on the table with Kurenai-nee's and my breakfast that was half gone while I was reading.

The book was about the history of Konoha and all of its ninja accomplishments and founding. I was very impressed by the 1st Hokage, who could use wood jutsus and that nobody else had been able to do this yet. And as I looked at a picture of one of the founders of Konoha I couldn't/t help but think how a like he and Tenzo-kun were in looks. Soon I was half way through the text book when Kurenai-nee woke up, I made sure to keep her breakfast and coffee hot by my kido for a little. She immediately saw me and the 2 plates mine being empty and another with coffee not, she also then hugged me to death and started to eat after saying thank you. Kurenai-nee somewhat reminded me of Rangiku-chan. As she ate I continued to read, she then finished and did the dishes, when she was finished I had my sunglasses and mask on but I couldn't really get my hair to cooperate and go into the hat. She then came over and helped me with my hat and when she was done nobody would be able to tell I was a girl because of my face being completely hidden along with my eye brows behind the sunglasses.

We then left her place to go to the ninja store to get me weapons, clothes, ink, brushes, notebooks, and weights since the ones on me were getting a little light. By the time we were done there we had 9 male ninja training clothes for me to wear to the academy, a kunai and shuriken pouch for me and a few spares, tools to take notes in class with and a new hat, pair of male looking sunglasses, and 5 different masks in a few different colors to go with the outfits. The matching outfits and masks were all Kurenai-nee's. While we were out we went to an art store and we got colored pencils, paint, a book to draw in, string in different colors, paint brushes, and pencils. Then we went to a furniture store and picked out a lot of new stuff for my new house in almost every room since we also agreed that I needed more manly pieces of furniture in the house than girly which I did not mind. I didn't really want a pink house but instead darker colors with splashes of color in places.

When everything I would need to go to the academy was done with it was around noon. We then went to drop off all the stuff at Kurenai-nee's place and decided to go to the grocery store. When we got there everybody seemed to be looking at me, I didn't really mind though I just rationalized that it was bound to happen since none of my face was showing. So I just ignored them until one women came up to me asking me a question, and right as I was going to speak I remembered I was supposed to be mute. So Kurenai-nee answered her question and said loudly enough that I was mute so nobody would come near me. But that didn't mean people would approach Kurenai-nee, a man with brown hair and brown eyes who was smoking and very tall came near her and seemed to be a little nervous. But so did she so I was thinking that the two liked each other but were just too nervous and in denial to admit it to themselves or the other, let alone notice the others attraction.

So I decided that I would help them out a little, I just hoped this would work, I just nudged Kurenai-nee into the man's chest and then walked away. When I looked back I saw the 2 blushing furiously and stuttering, and I felt myself glow with pride at my accomplishment, the 2 didn't even notice I left. Then I heard three chuckled in front of me while I still had my head turned around. When I looked back I saw a guy in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, a red slash pinkish hitai around his waist, the green jonin vest on, a soup bowl haircut, caterpillars for eyebrows and a large smile on his face that made a 'ping' noise giving me a thumbs up and I immediately took a step back. This guy had "super creepy" written all over him. To the officially dubbed "creeper" was a guy with a senbon in his mouth still chuckling at the 2, he had a small smile on his face, with shoulder length slicked brown hair. He had His hitai on backwards with a bandana; he also had a jonin vest on like the other guy and guy Kurenai-nee was still holding. But he wore normal clothing unlike the "creeper" and didn't want to make me barf at his sight or recoil.

Then the guy next to them was probably the most mysterious and made me want to see his face like probably others wanted to see mine. He had dark blue mid-calf length loose pants on, with black ninja shoes on, the space between the 2 was wrapped with bandages like the ones I got today. He had a matching shirt with red swirls on the arms, plus a green jonin vest that was all the way zipped up. The cuffs of the shirt were partly roles up and he had dark blue matching fingerless gloves, which had metal plates on the outward side. He like me had a Dark blue mask the covered his mouth and nose. But he also wore his hitai over his left eye. So you could only see one eye and that was the only part of his face you could see. He had only one black eye that you could see and his hair was a silvery color that was pushed to the left side giving him a messy scarecrow look. He had a orange book out with a banned sign on it but I never really understood that sign nobody would tell me what it meant, but he wasn't reading it but instead looking at me and then to the blushing couple of jonin behind us. His eyes then crinkled into what I believed to be a fake smile, I was always good at telling if somebody was lying and I had this ability thanks to my zanpakto that allowed me to see colors around people that indicated their emotions and this guy was just a normal brooder. He kind of looked emo to me to be honest, his look though and posture reminded me of Kaien-kun though. This guy then stopped smiling and looked at my mask, sunglasses, and hat. I could tell he was trying to figure out what I was thinking of them and he knew I though the green dude was a "creeper." Who wouldn't think that of him?

Then the guy with the caterpillars for eye brows spoke loudly and said, "How YOUTHFUL! You were truly youthful there in getting them to realize their true feelings! May I know your name Youthful little boy? I am Maito Gai the Beautiful green beast of Konoha! These are my good friend Shiranui Genma and Hatake Kakashi and that youthful young man with the women you were with is Sarutobi Asuma." But I didn't answer him with words but pulled out the notepad that was in my back pocket and wrote on it while they gave me weir looks "My name is Haruno, and I can't truly answer you because I'm mute." I then ripped it out and gave it to them to read they the all looked at me with widened eyes. I then wrote "I'm going to start my ninja training next week at the academy since I was home schooled for awhile because of my 'disability' to talk. But I see it as I won't ever give my position away." I then handed that to them and walked away with a backwards wave leaving them all speechless.

It was at this time that Kurenai-nee and that Asuma gut came out of their little world; blushed furiously and said goodbye to the others and then Kurenai-nee came after me and started to yell at me for what I did. But I didn't care I had accomplished something that those other guys would have never thought of doing. And I told her I was just giving them a little help with their relationship on my notepad. The I wrote to her that they were probably listening and she the blushed furiously turned her head around saw 2 smirking men, 1 man with a little eye crinkle teasing Asuma, and a blushing tomato red man named Asuma. Kurenai-nee then turned around briskly walked away quickly and got all the things we needed then left in record breaking time all the wile those guys had never left their spot. We then walked over to the movie store and got one classed _Princess Gale_, and then we left for her place, and my new home of 2 days ago.

When we got back we closed all the blinds and I went to my room and changed into a pair of dark red boy shorts and black loose shirt and mask around my neck sunglasses on the able and hat on the table next to the sunglasses. Kurenai-nee was actually cooking and I was reading the text book from earlier, learning more about the ninja history of Konoha. I then finished that 2nd text book of 9 and went to get the third and my zanpakto. It was a textbook about the female Kunoichi responsibilities that Iruka-sensei thought I would need if I was ever discovered and to give me insight on what they did. This one was smaller then the others and I was done by the time Kurenai-nee had finished diner, I then put the book back in my room and came out to see diner on the little coffee table. Looks like we would be watching TV and eating just the way I like to eat diner with family and friends.

We were half-way through diner when a knock at the door came, I quickly put o my mask sunglasses and hat while Kurenai-nee answered the door. I was surprised when she walked back in the door with the 4 guys from earlier, plus Ibiki-san, and a woman with purple hair. Kurenai-nee also had a sheepish look on her face when she looked at me as if she was guilty of doing something to me. She then said to me, "Haruno-kun you know these 4 guys from earlier and you remember your meeting with Ibiki, but this woman right here is Anko Mitarashi another good friend of mine." I then got up and bowed to her and the others and shook hands with Anko. "Well I kind of forgot that we were going to go to the club tonight so I have to cancel diner with you right now. I'll probably get back around midnight or later and it is 8:00 PM right now. I hope you don't mind right, you understand." I then wrote a note while Anko looked confused until Ibiki-san told her I was a ninja in training but was mute.

The note I wrote said, "I'll be fine. Go have fun I will be in bed and asleep in an hour remember so you don't have to worry about me. It is my fault that you forgot." She then went to her room to get changed and I was left sitting on the couch with the 6 ninja in the living room. They all talked to each other while I sharpened my zanpakto. Anko was looking at me interestingly as if I was something she wanted to…well I'm not exactly sure but it was creeping me out. So I took out another sheet of paper and pencil and wrote, "Is their anything wrong Anko-san?" she looked amused now and fully turned to me and everybody else seemed to freeze in alarm which put me on edge.

"You are just a strange little boy Haruno-_kun_. You seem very mature for your age but," she paused and at the way she said my name I was even more alert now, "don't you think a life of a ninja when your mute is a bad choice. I mean how will you communicate with your teammates. I'm just looking out for you here when I say this but. You probably won't make it just give up now." At these words I relaxed I now knew her angle and I wasn't in the least insulted or intimidated. So I slouched back into the seas picked up my sword, notepad and pencil, and started to write.

"You do not need to worry about that Anko-san I can assure you we will be able to communicate even with my so called 'disability'. True teammates who use teamwork to overcome every problem do not need words to communicate with each other. And that is how my squad will work someday or I will not work at all with those who abandon their teammates. And even if the life is hard do you know of any other occupation where you don't have to use your voice. Besides my parents taught me how to fight so I'll be fine. And as for giving up, I never will. So SHUT UP!" I then gave her the note and went back to sharpening my blade. She then started to laugh so loud I thought it would break the windows. She looked at me threw the note at the others and then she threw one of her arms around my shoulders and squeezed tightly. Kakashi looked at the note first and looked sincerely happy with my answer, and then I knew he had the same idea about teamwork. The other guys laughed and Anko said she liked my attitude towards people and said she would be my new sister like Kurenai-nee.

Anko came out 5 minutes later in a little red and black criss-crossed dress that went to mid-thigh with her usual make up on but flat ironed hair. She also had 4 inch red stilettos on. She then grabbed her purse kissed me on the forehead and then they were gone. But when I was cleaning up, on Kakashi's, Genma's, Gai's, Ibiki's, Asuma's, and Anko's seats were little presents addressed to me. Anko-nee gave me a book on poisons and on curse seals, curse marks, and what different seals meant. Asuma-kun gave me a scroll of a jonin ranked ninjutsu that he thought I should learn if I wanted to become a strong genin, chunin, or Jonin. Ibiki-kun gave me a book on interrogation and torture to get information out of people the _right _way. Gai gave me weights and a green jumpsuit like his with a note that said, "If you ever want to be a good looking ninja you should wear this suit and train with these weights." Well at least the weights were a good present I'll just keep the suit buried in my closet just in case. But I was not going to wear that clown suit. Genma-kun gave me a pack of multi-colored senbon to use in my training with a puppetry jutsu so I never lost them. Then Kakashi-kun gave me a pair of fingerless gloves with brass knuckles on them.

The gloves were black instead of dark blue and instead of the metal plate the metal was made into a pair of brass knuckles that were set into the gloves. They had the leaf emblem on the palm of them and were brand new I could tell. With them was a card that had on it chicken scratch for writing but I could still read it, seeing as I sometimes read Kenpachi-kun's hand writing. It said, "Your views on teamwork are on that of my own. You will someday become a great shinobi and I will hope to have you on my squad someday. Most people do not realize the importance of teammates especially at your age; they usually try to make their talents shine. But you understood that you need your teammates and I congratulate you for that. In my books you are already worth of the title ninja." This was such an amazing compliment to go with such a great gift. It wasn't until I held the gloves up to appreciate them more that I realized they were like Kensei's gloves and went up to the elbow.

With that I gathered up all my new gifts and headed to my room. I tossed the jumpsuit into my closet and put the rest of the stuff in their proper place.

The books from Ibiki-kun and Anko-nee went to the pile of books to read while the senbon I got and weight went with the other ninja equipment that I had. The gloves though I put in a box that I brought with me that held all of my jewelry and precious objects. I had three of these with me and I had them all on the desk pushed against the wall. I opened the one that held all of my important gifts like Byakuya's necklace, my neck ribbon given to me by jiji-kun to match his purple beard ribbon, it had my hollow mask in it from me being a Vizard, only my parent knew I was a Vizard though since they didn't want me executed. Also in the chest was a small music box given to me by Rose-kun, the earrings Kensei-kun gave me to match his since I had my cartilages pierced since I was 6, I got them on my first emotional trip after Clytemnestra's death. From Love-kun I had the pair of sunglasses I came with; Zero-kun gave me a special mask that was silver with a pink flower like design on the left side of the neck that matched his tattoo. I had a scarf from Mashiro-nee that was checkered blood red and black. Lisa-nee gave me my first romance novel for kids my age, my Otoo-san gave me a full princess crown for my 8th birthday, my Okaa-san gave me her bouquet from her wedding to my Otoo-san and since the flower was from the soul society they never wilted. Jushiro-kun gave me a book that he made just for me that was so good I never wanted to stop reading it, Shunsui-kun gave me a Kimono jacket that matched his and was hanging in my new closet, Hiyori-nee gave me a shock collar, while Mayuri-kun gave me a book and colored pencils to draw in. Soi-fon-nee gave me a special poison and it's ingredients list and this poison was so special that their was _no_ antidote for it, Retsu-chan gave me a pair of chop sticks for my hair that had snow flakes coming out the end of them, Kenpachi-kun and Yachiru-nee gave me a dagger that folded in and out. Then their was a bottle of never ending perfume given to me by Rangiku that had the sweetest smell. But the most special thing in their was the beautiful veil I wore that was a beautiful blood red and lace made for me by Clytemnestra on our 4th birthday.

Their was much more in it but these were some of the best ones and now Kakashi-kun's present would be in this drawer as well. On the desk, nightstand, and bookcases were all the pictures of me and precious people together. I looked at all the pictures of me smiling with the people who made me laugh so much and started to tear up and miss home. But I willed the tears back saying how they always hated it when I cried and that they said I looked cuter when I was smiling. So with that I went back over to my desk and picked up a relatively thin text book about 15 pages long and rationalized I could finish this book by the end of the night.

The book was about the jutsus I needed to fully master to fully graduate from the academy and along with the curriculum that would be set there. I remembered being taught by Tesai-kun and Hachi-kun all of the kido's and be able to use them at full power, even the most difficult of ones. Their were a few that were highlighted and realized that Iruka-sensei must have done this to show me which ones I needed to learn to be able to keep up with his class, I then cracked open the book on chalkra and chalkra hand signs. The first one was a Henge jutsu used to look like other people and this one intrigued me, the power to look like anyone was amazing, it wasn't like any shinigami technique I had heard about. The sign was easy all you had to do was make a _tiger_ sign and beginners had to say henge (like transform) first usually. It also had some other notes to it like how to mold the 2 chalkras inside of you together to do this. It was the simplest jutsu but I knew that I would have to work hard to do it. Like Love-kun said never give up until you die trying.

The first attempt wasn't bad I was trying to turn into Kurenai-nee but I only got the torso and face right my legs were still the same so I looked out of proportion. The 2nd attempt was the same but instead of getting the upper body I got the lower body. And for the next few tries I just switched back and forth between the 2 until I plopped on my bed face first and groaned loudly. It really was infuriating, but I wasn't going to give up instead I thought about what I was doing wrong to make it not work or not make any progress. I thought about how much chalkra I put in and the way I did it how I said things but it all drew a blank in my mind. Then I thought about what I was thinking about and realized after thinking about my thoughts that when I first did it I thought about her face which was attached to her upper body, the next time I just focused on getting the legs and every time I wouldn't get the body part I would think about the other. I had to think about the _whole person_ instead of the body _parts. _So I stood back up and did the hand sign again and called out "henge" picturing the whole body. And when I opened my eyes I had done it, in front of me was me in the form of Kurenai-nee. I was so happy I couldn't help but let out a girly squeal and started to jump up and down in excitement, I knew it was a beginner move and were going to get harder but it was my first jutsu and I did it in less that 7 minutes.

For the next 20 minutes I practices and had it fully mastered to the point where I didn't have to say anything and their were no bugs in it so nobody could tell. Then I put the jutsu book on the nightstand for studying later and I finished the next 2 books on the powers, reasons, limits, restrictions, and choices in the arts of genjutsu and ninjutsu. I then looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11 o'clock PM and decided I should go to bed so I quickly pulled down my mask and took off my glasses and hat. I then climbed underneath the blankets and fell asleep.

_**The Next Day 7:00 AM (Sakura's POV)**_

I was awoken by a sudden pulling and biting feeling on my ear, and when I flipped onto my back and opened my eyes I realized Umbreon had woken me up. She was a dark type mixed with a fox and dog. She had a black body and black fox like tail. Her tail had a yellow ring on it near the tip, yellow circles were on the outside of all her legs and near the tips of her long pointed back ear also their was on circle on her forehead. She also had red scleras and black eyes. She was pulling on my mask and I realized then using my senses that the people from last night were asleep in the house. So quickly I pulled on a pair of dark green cargo pants with many pockets and a baggy white t-shirt. I put on a white mask to go with the shirt and put on my regular sunglasses and hat. I turned around to see Umbreon watching me like I was crazy. I guess even though she warned me she did not like the idea of me being a boy. But I knew she knew that we had to live with it.

So after getting dressed I picked her up in my arms and carried her out to the kitchen with her carrying a pen and notepad in her mouth. When we got to the living room I had the smell of alcohol and sweats envelop my nose. It was not a pleasing smell but the only two people I did not smell it from were Kurenai-nee and Kakashi-kun. They were all asleep in the living room and some of them in rather uncomfortable positions. But not wanting to disturb them I went to the kitchen and made my breakfast first and ate quickly so no one would see my face. Then I made them a good breakfast and coffee with nothing added to the coffee except for Kurenai-nee's since I watched her make it her way. Umbreon was silently looking out at the others in the living room making sure nobody saw my face while I ate and to warn me if somebody was coming. They never woke up through any of it and in the end I carried all the food, drinks and utensils to the living room table and placed it in the middle.

I then set Umbreon on the couch next to Kurenai-nee to watch them again and she did so silently. While she did that I went to my room for the 7th book I needed to read before I went to the academy next week and my zanpakto. When I came back out they were all still sleeping so I picked up Umbreon and sat down and then place Umbreon back on my lap and began to read. It was another 30 minutes of reading and petting Umbreon who was now relaxing on my lap before Kurenai-nee woke up; she immediately saw me and said, "Ohayo (Good Morning) Haruno-kun, thank you for the breakfast." I just nodded in response and continued to read about the responsibility to ones village and the rules f being a ninja. 10 minutes after this with Umbreon on my lap still the others woke up slowly and immediately decided to complain about their heads minus Kakashi-kun. He just got a glass of water and said he wasn't that hungry and didn't like coffee. He then joined in with the conversation a little bit after they all took one big head ache reliever. I just ignored them and continued to read until Anko-nee came over and plucked the book from my hand, dog-eared the page I was on, and then set it down. I then got out the pen and paper from my pocket while trying not to disturb the now sleeping Umbreon.

"So who is this adorable little creature on your lap Haruno-kun? I mean I have never seen an animal like this before in my life." Anko-nee said, and at the compliment she received Umbreon awoke from her sleep and sat up tall on my lap. Anko-nee reached over to pet her and started to scratch the spot right behind the ear hat she loved and started to lean into Anko-nee's hand. Umbreon eventually jumped out of my lap and onto Anko-nee's allowing me to get the pen and paper. I wrote on it, "Her name is Umbreon and is a summoning that my parents taught me before I was sent here. She is a mix of a fox and dog. So it would be natural for you have never to have seen her before she is part of a very small population that is very rare to see." She read the message and so did everybody else, and then they all looked at Umbreon with fascination. But Umbreon noticing she would not get the attention from where she was currently getting it from went to the next person to get some attention from Genma.

Genma was very gentle with Umbreon as if she would break and didn't seem to understand she was a dog and fox, not a cat so he kept stroking her back with the palm of his hand. She got annoyed with this quickly and went to Kurenai who was now busy talking to Asuma-kun to notice her, Umbreon skipped over Asuma-kun and Gai as well not seeing a point to one and the other freaking her out. And I didn't blame her Gai still made me feel uncomfortable around him, let alone touch. She then went to Ibiki-kun who wasn't much better with what type of animal she was but was a lot rougher than Genma-kun. So she was having difficulty relaxing in his hold so she left his attention for the next person, Kakashi-kun. He immediately started to pet her like Anko-nee but made the scratching a little softer behind the ears. She then relaxed into his hold while he continued to pet her. He seemed to like her a lot and was soon plying tug of war with her on a piece of rope he had with him. Umbreon also seemed to like him to, because normally she would just allow people to pet her, as I tried to understand this I smelled him. He smelt like dogs and then it all made sense he probably had nin-ken (ninja dogs) that made Umbreon comfortable around him. But that wasn't just it he also seemed to have somewhat of dog senses meaning he had a good nose and ears. But his sense of smell wasn't enough to smell the scent of girl on me behind all the guy smells I made sure I pretty much bathed in mixed with the woods.

He seemed to realize I was starring at him and he looked at me with a sheepish and questioning look in his eyes and asked, "What is their something wrong? Umbreon just seemed to want to play." I just shook my head and wrote on a new piece of paper, "She just doesn't trust people easily and if they are new the only thing she will allow is petting. She never plays with new people like she does with you. It is amazing to me, that she would do that." He seemed to understand that it was rare for her to trust anyone other than me and my family. He smiled at me and then he went back to playing with Umbreon. The others then began to resume their conversation while I began to read again and was astounded by all the rules of a shinobi, the similarities between are 2 worlds was amazing but I never really listened to them, I made sure to know them but usually I just did that to find ways around them.

At noon we all left, Kurenai-nee and I were going to a training field while the others went home to change and maybe show up if they didn't have anything else to do. Walking through town I got weird looks again but this time because of Umbreon who was wrapped around my neck looking at all of the people. We eventually got to training ground 8 and I took off my backpack and set it against the tree closest to us. I put Umbreon down and decided to stretch first, I then took off my weights, and even though I hadn't trained in 3 days I knew that nothing about my abilities had changed. I still felt my same amount of muscle, the way it flexed and moved was the same, my flexibility and strength was still here to. I just needed to work with the weapons mostly since I only knew how to use kunai and my Zanpakto or as ninja called it a katana.

But first I had a little spar with Kurenai-nee, I was just too fast for her though and she said she was amazed by my speed. But then she was even more amazed by my perfect taijutsu abilities. Of course I just told her that I was just doing what I normally in a training session, we ended up fighting near the river and then she jumped back _onto the water_. I was so amazed that I asked if she could teach me that, and she said not that I was supposed to learn it when I was a genin. I then remembered to show her what I learned and I made the tiger sign and transformed into her. She looked at me eyes wide and asked me, "When did you learn that? I thought you hadn't learned it yet. Wait, how did you know how to do that?" I then explained what I did in the first hour she was at the club with the others. I didn't wasn't her to know I stayed up to 11 o'clock. She was shocked at how fast I mastered it and was quiet for a while, but then she said, "Well the academy students have already finished learning that jutsu, it took them a few days to learn it but it seems you are a prodigy in both the ninja and shinigami arts. I am so proud of you now we can teach you the clone technique and move on the teaching you to shuriken, and if you really want the senbon Genma gave you. I know he gave you those because of the walk to the club, I know about the other gifts as well. Don't wear Gai's outfit whatever you do. It seems like training you will be easier than I thought and I know you've almost finished all of the reading. But I know you already know how to use kunai and a katana, the academy students have been working with shuriken and kunai for a year now and you just need to get the hang of shuriken. Tenzo-san who will be here in 2 days can show you the ANBU way to throw shuriken; he is almost done with building your house and now all the stuff just need to go in it."

So for the next 2 hours we trained me in the ninja arts, I mastered the clone jutsu in 30 minutes and could make 30 no problem. Kurenai-nee then told me that she was a genjutsu master, she decided that actually being caught in a genjutsu, detecting that I was in one, and releasing it would be the best way to learn. Their were some really easy ones that she used and then their were the harder ones that took me a little longer to detect and break out of. But all in all she said that most of her genjutsus jonin like her couldn't break out of and apparently I was a natural genjutsu type. Then for another hour she taught me a genjutsu to mess up someone's sense of hearing or vision. I mastered it very quickly and told her that their was nothing like genjutsu in the Seireitei, you only could do something like this if you had a Zanpakto like that. She was very happy to hear that she could do something a shinigami could not. After that we went back to our packs to find the others playing with Umbreon, and apparently they all were just playing with Umbreon for the last 10 minutes since they decided to go together to meet with us. Anko-nee stopped petting Umbreon and got up and hugged me tightly as if trying to break me. Umbreon got up from playing with Kakashi-kun and came over to me. She jumped up onto my shoulder and then wrapped her small body around my neck. Kurenai-nee explained to them what I had learned and how quickly and the others couldn't help but agree that I was a prodigy.

My shoulders slumped at the word prodigy, and Umbreon licked my masked cheek in a comforting manner. I hated being called a prodigy, it made people expect more out of you than I wanted people to expect. And if you didn't rise to meet those high expectations they set for you they got mad because you didn't rise to your full potential. But then again being a prodigy meant that you were very skilled and fast learning in that area that was being spoken about. It was a double-edged sword and I was going to get cut either way. The others seeing me slumped shoulders asked me what the problem was. I just wrote on my hand with a pen the I don't like being called a prodigy because it only made people expect too much from people. They just nodded after a while and said they wouldn't call me that anymore. I was happy that Kurenai-nee didn't tell them about my speed and strength, which would have been a problem to explain with no notepad on me to write with.

We all went to a little stand for food. It was called Ichiraku Ramen. We got me and Kakashi-kun a to go box, while the others talked and made jokes. I just read next to Kakashi-kun; I as on my 8th book and could cross the justu text off of my list. This one was about the importance of weaponry usage and how to use various kinds of weapons. Kakashi was reading that orange book again and I didn't want to know what was in it if their was a _banned_ sign on it. So I continued to read and feed Umbreon the little star like things they put in the ramen. She was enjoying them very much and decided to get a few more just to keep her happy and quiet.

Soon after that we all left the Ramen stand and split up at out different ways. It was around 4:30 right now from the placement of the sun. The streets back to the apartment were nearly empty so I decided to make Umbreon walk; she complied seeing as we would be back at the apartment soon. People were still staring at me and Umbreon and I could tell without even looking at her, Umbreon had her dandruff up, and was glaring with those scary eyes of her at people.

We were home in a few minutes and I immediately started to at on the couch after closing all the blinds. Umbreon came to sit next tom me, because the others were hungry, you see we all shared one mind so if both me and Umbreon were eating so were they. Kurenai-nee came to sit next to me and turned on the TV. We just sat there for the rest of the night talking and watching TV. T one point I got out a few pieces of blank paper and started to draw hand signs for each letter of the alphabet. I labeled it sign language, so that way we wouldn't have to keep passing notes with other people, we could just do sign language. I memorized them in 30 minutes and then passed it on to Kurenai-nee, she learned the signs quickly and we decided to try it out. It took us a few moments to fully comprehend the signs of the others but after a few minutes we could do it perfectly and answer the other as soon as they were done.

We decided that tomorrow after breakfast we would take it to Hokage-sama and Iruka-sensei, so that they could communicate to while using the language, and nobody would understand. We spent until 9:00 PM doing sign language with each other. We had to admit it was somewhat fun speaking to each other this way. I then went to my room with Umbreon and she started to talk for a little bit about what she thought about this place and the people her, of who she liked and didn't like, and what she did and didn't like. For the next hour I finished the 9th text book that I had to read about the different types of ninjas and their ranks and meaning. I read about how you changed you rank and how to become a rogue ninja and a kage (shadow) of a village.

At ten o'clock Umbreon went back to my zanpakto and I went to bed. Just couldn't help but wonder what I would be doing tomorrow, I knew I would be showing the Hokage and Iruka-sensei the sign language I created, but I also knew I would be getting a tour of the academy and the information on my classmates, so I know everything about the other students. I wanted to know about all of them and learn more about the clans of this village first hand instead of from a book. I would learn everything about these people. But my thoughts soon stopped from being to tired r\to care, but I guess that's what you get when you combine _Shopping and Training_.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I Do NOT own Naruto, Bleach or anything I pull from other shows for this fanfiction.**_

_**The Academy and Lessons**_

_**Chapter 4 (Sakura's POV)**_

When I woke up this morning it wasn't Umbreon who woke me up today but Espeon. She was a pinkish-silvery cat with a split tail near the end. She had full dark purple-blue eyes and had inside her ears purple fur. She had red gem in the center of her for head and was a psychic type. She had fur sticking out right beneath her ears, which made her look a little scruffy around the edges of her elegance and beauty. I got up and looked at my clock it was around 8:00 AM. I could hear breakfast being made, so I picked up Espeon and went to go find Kurenai-nee in the kitchen. I started to ramble and tell her that it was okay and I could've made breakfast. She then said back to me I sign language that since I was going to the academy today I should prepare while she cooked. I finally relented and went to got take a shower and brush my teeth. I dried my hair and found some clothes to wear that consisted of a pair of Black cargo shorts ninja sandals a dark green loose shirt with long sleeves rolled up, my families sign necklace, and a dark green mask to go with the shirt. I rolled bandages around the visible parts of my legs and arms. I then placed on all my weapons and my sword onto my back again. I put my flute and new book to draw into, in my pockets along with a pencil. I then put on a long sleeved black jacket, and went out into the living room where my food was waiting.

Espeon was looking at the food hungrily so I gave her some fish and eggs and put some water into a bowl for her to drink. I then pulled on my mask, sunglasses, and hat so none of my face was showing. I really did look like a boy. I waited patiently for Kurenai-nee to finish getting ready, and as soon as she was Espeon jumped onto my shoulder and just sat there while we walked to the Hokage office to show him the sign language. When we got there we found out he would be in a meeting with the elders a little longer. I really hated all elders they were all power hungry and abusive. We waited in his office patiently just talking using our sign language from across the room of each other. Kurenai-nee started giggling profusely and if somebody walked by and saw us we would be marked unstable. 10 minutes later the Hokage walked in and saw us and smiled a small smile.

He sat behind his desk and asked, "What can I help you 2 with today? I hope nobody had found out about this, yes?" When we answered though, we answered in the sign language that I made, together. At first he looked confused and then a smile came to his face and we handed him two copies of the language we had made, one for him and one for Ibiki-kun. I had another 2 copied of the language plus the original at home he immediately looked at its contents and remembered our signs. He smiled and said, "Good this will help greatly I will study it more thoroughly. And I am pleased you were able to meet new people. Now would you, Kurenai, please give me her status and movement in training, in WORDS?" Even I couldn't help but giggle at that and the 2 of them just smiled at me.

The Kurenai-nee gave him the report in words; he seemed very impressed with me and said that I would definitely be able to start the Academy next week. And apparently I wasn't supposed to read the whole text book on each of the subject, and apparently also I was now ahead of the course minus in weaponry. Since I still needed to learn how to throw shuriken, which

The Kurenai-nee gave him the report in words; he seemed very impressed with me and said that I would definitely be able to start the Academy next week. And apparently I wasn't supposed to read the whole text book on each of the subject, and apparently also I was now ahead of the course minus in weaponry. Since I still needed to learn how to throw shuriken, which Tenzo-kun would teach me tomorrow. And hopefully I would be able to master it by tomorrow. Soon we left with all of the paper work I needed to fully enroll into the Academy. With a new passport and medical papers; also apparently a very good, trust worthy, and loyal doctor who only cared about serving her village as a medical-ninja was let n on the secret. And she would handle all medical needs of mine so nobody would figure out I was a girl, also all my medical papers would be at my new house and all exams would take place there as well.

Kurenai-nee and I left then to go to the academy; it was going to be noon soon so all the students my age would be going out to their one hour recess/lunch hour. When we got there Iruka-sensei was just letting the students out of class so I had an hour to learn everything. As soon as we saw him we gave him a scroll with the language on it that I had made. He immediately started to try using it and in 10 minutes he could use it but he went really slowly because he wasn't too sure of his movements. He then gave me my schedule and a list of things I would need for each class that he taught since he would be my only teacher. He said I wouldn't be using a locker like the others and would just keep my stuff with me at all times. I was fine with that since I just wouldn't feel safe with it near somebody who could possible pick a lock. And I would think they could considering the whole ninja thing.

Now we were walking outside since I had the whole inside memorized and my schedule. I was being told about all the kids in my class and their names and abilities, who's popular and not, who's nice and mean, who's smart or lazy all of their information. We were only through half the class right now and none of the ones he had said so far were a part of a clan I had read about. Until finally he started to talk about the people I read about, "And that is Uchiha Sasuke, the 2nd heir to the Uchiha clan, his older brother is a genius, Sasuke is full of himself and has many fan girls but treats them all like dirt or bugs. He is at the top of the class with the highest marks; he also sees people as inferior to him. Then there is Uzumaki Naruto who is very rash and does not care much for others since people do not care about him. He has a lot of chalkra and is strong, but does not know how to make proper movements in fighting. He just chooses to run in guns blazing without thinking. Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru are good at taijutsu as well and have a knack for sometimes being like Naruto; he is the heir to the Inuzuka clan and is at the middle of the class with alright marks. He is loud like Naruto and is very popular and nice to people but can become mean to those who hurt Akamaru. Aburame Shino is a user of bugs that drain chalkra he is very reserved and is sometimes known as a bug freak. He is a great student who is also an heir, who always pays attention in class. Hyuuga Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan but is not very strong physically, she is very weak compared to the other members of her family, and does not like to fight. She is shy too and often picked on because she is an easy target for bullies. But she is very nice and would never want to hurt anybody. But besides physically she is very smart in class." As I looked at all the students mentioned I saw the Uchiha surrounded by girls confessing their love while he just glared, scoffed, and ignored them. Even though he was somewhat good-looking he reminded me of the Kuchiki family so he probably had no mind of his own. And since I wasn't able to speak I couldn't convert him to a normal person like I did Byakuya. But this boy Sasuke was and inch or 2 taller than me with a chicken but hair style that was black with matching black eyes that looked cold and mean. He was also pale and was advertising his clan symbol on the back. Naruto was sitting all alone on a swing eating what looked like ramen, while other people whispered and glared at him. He had sunny blonde locks and cerulean blue eyes with 3 whisker marks on each cheek; he was also shorter than me and seemed to like the color orange a lot. I felt sorry for him but if he wanted to get stronger he would need to stand up for himself. Kiba and Shino were eating together and Kiba talked while Shino pretended to be listening. Kiba was a boy about my height with long wild looking brown hair and upside sown almost fang looking triangles on his face; he was very tan too. His out fit was a long coat with fur on the hood and black shorts. Shino on the other hand had pale skin and that was about all I could tell minus the dark hair. He had a long trench coat on and sunglasses that reminded me of the ones Shinji-kun once showed me; he had long pants too and the lower part of his face like the mouth was covered. Their animals though were happily playing with each other and the animals soon noticed Espeon on my shoulder because she was hissing at the bugs that were swarming her that didn't belong to Shino. The 2 of them looked over and saw me and then Espeon and Kiba smiled widely at me. I just raised my hand in response. Hinata as she was called was in a tree's shade eating lunch quietly and looking over discreetly at Naruto and then blushing whenever she did it. She noticed me too and looked up, squeaked quietly, and then looked down. She might need more help than Naruto, so I might have to sit next to her and she seemed like she didn't have many friends so she would gladly open up to me.

Then we continued with Espeon who was still hissing at the bugs trying to get to her. "Then we have Akimichi Choji who is the heir of the Akimichi clan he is better in brute force than in speed. He is nice and friendly and only has one friend named Nara Shikamaru. Choji is a good student but not very smart compared to his best friend. Nara Shikamaru is the heir the Nara clan and is very lazy but a genius none the less, he has an IQ of over 250; but even with this he would prefer to be playing a challenging game of Shougi or watching clouds. He finds girls very troublesome in his words. Then we have Yamanaka Ino who is not apart of a clan like Naruto and a fan of Sasuke. She is one of the top kunoichi in training and hopes it will impress Sasuke. She is very popular and picks on Hinata and even though I know this she is never caught so it can't be topped. She is mean to other girls and boys who come near Sasuke." I looked around to see these people Choji was eating a bag of chips next to a boy laying down in the grass watching the clouds. Choji was somewhat chubby but I knew it would grow into muscles someday. He also had these swirls like marks on his cheeks, and was wearing very loose and light clothing. Shikamaru had a pineapple like hair style and brown hair and eyes. He wore a tight upper shirt that showed off his _no_ muscles and very loose ninja pants. The 2 were now looking my way and talking quietly so that way they thought I wouldn't hear. But I did. The last one was a girl with long blonde hair talking loudly to the Uchiha wearing all purple and trying to look pretty for him but was failing miserably. Soon enough everybody was looking at me and whispering.

I heard thing on varying degrees of mean and shocked, and it was mostly coming from the girls. That was what I hated about hanging out with girls they could never stop gossiping for their lives but now even some of the guys were doing it. "Who is the freak with the mask?" "Who would wear that to school, a mask seriously and the glasses remind me of the bug freak?" "Are we getting a new student so late in the program? I thought you could only transfer in after a few months." "I wonder if they are a good ninja if they are allowed to start so late." "Maybe he was just so terrible that he wasn't allowed to enter the academy at 6." "What is with the cat on his shoulder? It doesn't even look like a cat but some weird breed of cat mix." That last one got the person hissed at by Espeon and I didn't blame her some of them were being terribly rude. The Hyuuga girl looked interested even but she didn't seem like the person to hurt others. Also the Uzumaki boy seemed to be happy to have a possible new student that he may be able to interact with, without getting yelled at or made fun of. I looked at them all and I new I was going to have a tough time at the academy dealing with all these nosy looking classmates. Then Iruka-sensei called them over to introduce us while Espeon jumped down from my shoulder and onto the ground. I didn't like the idea at first but realized that it was better now then in a classroom, at least this way after the introduction I could leave and not come back till next week. Also I would be the talk of the school by the end of the day at least this way they got to get all of their gossiping done with while I caught up a little bit more.

"Class we are going to be having a new student with us next week. This is Haruno and he will be your new classmate and I want you all to make him feel welcome. Oh, and this is one of his animal companions Espeon, a rare cat breed in his old home. Now as you all know there is only a few month time limit to join the academy when you are six, well you see we told you that but that wasn't the full truth. If you have a disability you may be allowed to do your training at home, like this young boy has. But this time period is only 2 and ½ years. As for what his disability is, he is mute so do not expect him to talk. If you really do want to ask him questions though make sure it is a yes or no type. But if you really have a question to ask bring a pen and some paper and I'm sure he would be happy to write the answer. But even though he is mute that means his other senses are heightened and he is skilled greatly in hand to hand combat and stealth. He is also a head some of our lessons and has already learned all of the jutsus we teach here. Now that that is over you all can go back to your lunches and recess. You have another 20 minutes left." With that they left but not before a few 'wow' looks and questioning glances before they all went back to their place on the field. I was glad that was over with, Espeon feeling my uneasiness leapt back onto my shoulder and licked my masked cheek.

When we left I let out a sigh of bliss from being let go from that prison. It felt like everywhere I went I had somebody watching me and whispering. We then headed back home for me to study some more since Iruka-sensei gave me some text books in math, science, and writing too; along with seal making. When we walked through the apartment door I pulled down my mask took off my hat and sunglasses. I really just wanted to go to bed right then and there but instead I fell into the couch face first and groaned. Kurenai-nee then came to sit beside me and petted my back in a comforting manner saying how everything would be fine, that they would stop soon and that I just needed to prove myself to them. And that was what I was going to do I first went to my room and put my schedule and paper work on the desk. Then I changed into pajamas that were long gray baggy sweatpants and a loose dark blue shirt with my family sign on the back. I went to the kitchen and made a snack for Kurenai-nee, Espeon, and me. When I came back into the living room Espeon was curled up into Kurenai-nee's lap asleep. I then sat the tray on the table and then cracked open a book on mathematics, it was really just all review but I was making sure that there weren't any differences in our teaching ways of solutions. Then I cracked open the writing and science books and found that they were the same things I had learned when I was 4 just like the math book. I had already known all of the maths, sciences, literary arts, and the only thing I had to re-learn was history. But I had already studied and learned all the history of Konoha.

Then after I was done with all that it was around 5 o'clock PM. I went to my room and closed the blinds and shutters. After that I pulled out my silver and black I-pod and put it one some of the songs I had wrote and sang with the help of Rose-kun. For the next 3 hours in my room I danced with the door locked, I knew that dancing helps with the timing of moves and without timing you have nothing in battle. Also dancing could be used as a fighting style if you used it correctly and did the move right. Espeon was watching me for 2 of these hours but in the last one she decided to get adjusted with my movements and when I moved she moved around my body, and dodged my limbs and in the end we looked beautiful together out two hair colors mixing together.

Then after that I put on what I had earlier but without the bandages this time; pulled up my mask, put on the sunglasses and hat, then told Kurenai-nee that I was going running for and hour and would be back around 9:10, and before she could protest I jumped out the window taking off at top speed seeming like the wind and invisible to civilian and ninja eyes. I just wanted to run ad get away for a while, because when I ran it felt like I was escaping all of my troubles. So I kept running faster and faster until I felt the wind whipping my face so hard that I had to close my eyes. Espeon had been of course running with me the whole entire time. She wasn't tired at all because since we were one in the same she and my other Zanpakto had all my strengths and abilities, and I had theirs. But what I didn't notice was the warning his she had sent my way that their was a person who I was about to run into who hadn't noticed me. I then without meaning to crashed into him at the park and sent us flying into the air and eventually the ground. I landed on top of him and at first he looked shocked and then I jumped up and started to bow profusely while Espeon made herself comfy at my feet. I then grabbed my notepad and pencil and wrote my apology down on paper, while he got up from the dirt he had just made friends with, and then a friend of his who had been with him came and glared at me and then started laughing at his friend. They were both ninja that was obvious from their hitai's on their foreheads. It was then that I noticed the Uchiha clan symbols on them and I bowed some more. Until finally the one whom I rammed into put his hand on my head and said, "Stop bowing its annoying. You should have been more careful, instead of being reckless and stupid enough to close you eyes while running. Hn." And that last par t just really ticked me off. So quickly on a sticky note I wrote "Sorry but I can't really tell you in words since I'm mute. But since you are the Uchiha heir shouldn't you have been able to move out of the way? And you call me annoying I can't talk while you're the one talking! And about the stupid thing you should really think about the usage of that word before you let it fall out of that rat mouth of yours!' And with that I kicked him in the stomach with only 1/12 of the strength I had and he fell to his knees clutching his stomach and gasping. I stuck the note on his face and ran off in a hurry back home at a speed that even the sharingan couldn't detect because I wasn't using chalkra just a normal flash step.

_**(Itachi's POV)**_

I was surprised when the little boy in masked clothing knocked into me. I was shocked when he started to apologize profusely and when he made it passed my defense again and sent me to the ground writhing and gasping in pain of my stomach. I was down right flabbergasted when I read the note, because even though the mask and size fit with the description my brother gave me. I didn't notice the cat next to the boy till before I fell to the ground and closed my eyes trying not to scream bloody murder. The boy was mute and every description of the boy fit now. My little brother came home and immediately started talking about the boy and how he was supposed to be really fast and strong as well as good at stealth; and also how my little brother said that he could still beat the new comer. But I knew now that even though my brother was at the top of his class, my brother would die if he got kicked like I just did.

Shisui was glaring at the spot where the little boy that was a little older then Sasuke's age. I knew that Shisui was a very protective older cousin and often saw me as a younger brother and that always gave me a feeling of comfort. I now looked to the place where the boy had been and got to my feet slowly with the help of Shisui. I re-read the note and then passed it on to my 'best friend', who after reading the note just sighed stopped glaring and now focused on helping me get some air back into my lungs.

I tried to remember everything that my little brother had told me about him and the report done by Ibiki about that boy. He was apparently very strong and from the way he did it hew was barely using any of his real strength and was just trying to show me that their were people who were above me in level. He was also very intelligent, with what he said being true he would probably be smarter or near on par with the Nara kid. He was extremely fast, faster than me even, so fast that it was probably faster than the speed of light. I knew he came from out of the village after 2 and ½ years of training to help get over his disability of being mute problem. He was found by Tenzo in the woods on his way here asleep on the floor. He lived with Kurenai as she was a close friend of the family apparently. He was training with her and Tenzo and going to start the academy next week. The Hokage seemed very fond of him just like the Uzumaki boy. But he was still a mysterious child who didn't give much away about himself and was somewhat in control of his emotions but still needed a little work on them. His mysterious attitude and aloof personality of most situations reminded me somewhat of Kakashi.

But nothing added up in my head, but only one thing did. This kid was dangerous and could kill any of the students or teachers if he wanted to. So I was going to go secretly to the Academy on Monday and since it was Thursday today I had 4 days to figure a way to spy on the kid without him finding me out. And from the skills the kid just showed right now it was obvious that he was going to be skilled in more than just those areas. And with his muteness he probably had heightened senses to make sure he can communicate faster than normally with his teammates in writing. So I needed to be more careful than usual when going to the Academy and I would definitely bring Shisui with me. With that little kid I needed back up. But the planning could wait till after I went to the hospital to check for internal bleeding.

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

I was rushing back home and I made it back since I took the long way while trying to avoid other people and objects at 9:05 PM with Espeon right at my tail. I had just set foot into my room when Kurenai-nee tackled me to the ground ant started yelling at me for taking off like that when I had training tomorrow at 8:30 AM. And I definitely deserved it seeing as how I just left after a few words and nobody would be able to keep up with my speed. So apparently I was _grounded _till I went to the academy which meant confinement to my room and only going out to train while she went shopping tomorrow for more clothes of mine and she would make sure Tenzo knew this as well. Also no locking of doors and I was having my I-pod taken away. And if a person that I knew asked me and Tenzo to lunch tomorrow I had to say no and leave for home immediately walking the whole way and we would meet up while she was shopping tomorrow at 3:30 PM. Well this would be interesting to deal with.

She then went to go get my diner and let me change back into my Pajamas from earlier. I then handed over my I-pod while Espeon made somewhat a laughing noise at me in the background I then ate diner in silence ignoring Espeon's amused eyes looking at me. I didn't think that this was a good time either to bring up to Kurenai-nee that I might have permanently damaged the Uchiha clan heir. No that would not be good at all; so I would just wait a little longer till I told her about that or if possible at all if he didn't have permanent damage, never.

Once I was finished with my diner I put in onto the desk in my room and read the rest of the Academy curriculum. I soon crawled under the covers after Kurenai-nee came into my room to retrieve my diner and said goodnight to me. Espeon went back to my Zanpakto and I curled up into the sheets deciding to just go to bed and rest for tomorrows training and absolute boredom locked in my room. I fell into a deep sleep of pure horror that night; my sleep restless and tormented by nightmares.

_**(In the Nightmare)**_

_I was running now in Hueco Mundo from shinigami chasing after me. I had my mask on and my hollow hissing at me to kill them and let her take over. And when I opened my eyes I saw my family and friends who were chasing me dead, their dead bodies littered the floor with marks from the way I killed. Making it seem like I was the one that killed them all. It made my eyes tear up; until finally I ran into the middle of the desert in Hueco Mundo. They had stopped chasing me and were all just staring at me with lifeless eyes, they all then screamed my name, it was high pitched and not real sounding. Then blood started to flow from their mouths. But it wasn't normal red blood but black almost like tar since it was thick as well. _

_They all started to say things in terrible and horrible voices that made me want to rip my ears out. "You killed us." "It's your entire fault." "Such an idiot." "Can't you do anything right." "You are such a disgrace." "You're so WEAK!" All of their voices meshed together to make a terrible screech till I actually felt the blood coming out of them and feel myself losing balance from the balances in my ears. I fell the ground and underneath me was Clytemnestra's face bleeding everywhere. She opened her mouth and instead of screeching in her normal voice she asked, "Why did you kill me big sister? Why did you allow me to die? Why didn't you die with me? We are twins; shouldn't we be together forever dead with each other? Are you really that selfish that you won't die to be with me? Mom and Dad don't love you and aren't coming for you. Just join me Sakura in the after life; all that guilt you feel will be gone. Plunge your Zanpakto into your heart, and_ DIE!" _The last word was screeched with all of the others and I heard that sick chuckle in the background as it changed into a person with no face just a body in white. The chuckling changed into full out laughter at my tears as they fell onto Clytemnestra's face. She then grabbed me and a million other hands shot out of the ground and started to pull me into the sand. _

_And I screamed._

_**(Around 3:00 AM)**_

I awoke suddenly gasping and crying, startled and scared from the nightmare I just had. I turned on the lamp next to my desk and grabbed out for the picture their; it was of out family with Otoo-san grasping my shoulders and Okaa-san standing behind my sister. She and I were both smiling widely at the camera; we were wearing formal kimonos mine was black and went to mid-calf. It had pink Sakura (cherry blossom) petals blowing in the wind of it from a Sakura tree. Also bellow the tree was a field of roses that had their petals blowing beneath the sakura petals. And on the upper back of the kimono was a moon with the Shihoin clan symbol on it. The petals combined on the back I and surrounded the moon it was when I was six when this was taken. And the Kimono was huge on me in fact it still did not fit right on me. My hair had been done into a high pony-tail with crystals done into my hair. The same kimono was hanging in my closet; and the crystals were in another jewelry box. Clytemnestra was nearly wearing the same thing but in the colors silver and gold for the petals, along with the kimono its self being red.

I then grabbed for another thing on my nightstand; it was an hourglass with a picture of her in the bottom half and of me in the top half. Their was her reiche in it that I happened to save the day she died. My parent got a few to and made a little box filled with them and a picture of her in it. I grasped the necklace tight to the point where I thought it might break. I then fastened it around my neck and stoked it softly as I cried quietly so that nobody would hear. Nobody but my Zanpaktos, a few of them came out, some of them knowing they wouldn't fit in the room and a few others realizing my room could only fit so many.

Hounddoom, Luxray, Absol, Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon all came out to comfort me in my time of need. Hounddoom was a big dog with an arrow shape at the end of his tail; he had 3 armor like plates that thinned out and then disappeared on his sides. He had backwards shaped horns; he 2 armor cuffs around his legs right above the paws. He was also black with a brown snout, stomach, and paws. He had a dew drop like mark that was in the middle of his chest in between one of the armor plates on his back that curled around his lower neck like a collar. Luxray was like a large lion that had a mostly black body but blue stomach, mouth, back paws and backside of front legs. On the backside of the front paws on the blue fur were 2 yellow stripes; at the end of his long black tail was a yellow star and the insides of his black ears were yellow as well. He had striking yellow eyes to go with his element that was lightning. Absol was a white griffin like looking creature without its wings. She had a long white strand of fur on her front that fell to the ground that ended in an arrows point. She had a black face that was pointed and had no beak with red eyes; she had a black sword thing on the right side of her face that stood up in the air and it was the same on all of her black les on the back of her knees. Her tail was like this too, but it broke up on the fact that it had 2 of the swords on it because on stuck another way about 6 inches above the beginning of her tail and then the other continued on normally. Absol's fur was as strong as steel so nothing could cut it even her own blades, but the fur was soft to the touch; she also had the ability to sense disasters coming her way. Vaporeon was a mixture between a cat and fish; his body was blue with a long fish like tail at the end almost like a mermaid. He had dark blue ridges going up the middle of his tail and back that ended at the top of his head. He had dark grey eyes and had a fish spike on the top of his head and a webbed mane around his head. Then he had 2 webbed ears that stuck out and were white. He had powerful legs for running and his tail for swimming, when he was in the water he blended in and when wet sparkled the colors of the rainbow. Flareon was all cat and had a bushy short yellow tail, neck fur, and the same fur on the top of her head like a wisp of a cloud. She had orange fiery fur and on the inside of her ears it was black with black eyes. Then the last of those who had come out was Jolteon. He had spiky pointed back yellow fur with a circle of spiky white fur around his neck. He was a small dog with dark brown eyes that were close to black.

They all surrounded me on my bed and tried to comfort me enough to calm down. They all jumped onto my bed and I pushed my head into Absol's fur coat and hugged her tightly. In the next 30 minutes I had calmed down enough to stop crying but I couldn't go to sleep yet. I couldn't yet I was too stressed out and scared that the dream would come back. So I just laid there and we all sat in comfortable silence.

_**(4 hours later, 7:20 AM)**_

At 7:20 that morning I was allowed out of my room by Kurenai-nee to go to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I then went to my room and changed into a pair of dark blue short with white swirl designs on them; a short sleeved white shirt with dark blue swirl designs on them and a mask that matched my shirt. I then put grey bandages on my arms and legs and black ninja sandals. I put my kunai pouch and other weapons pouch on as well. I wrapped the bandages on my arms around my fingers as well. Then over top of the bandages I put the string of different colors wrapped around my arms and then that individual colors around a finger on each hand. I then out on a dark blue zip up jacket and waited for breakfast to come to me.

Absol was the only one still with me when Kurenai-nee came back into the room. My mask was around my neck and sunglasses and hat were off. It was around 8:00 AM when she did this and behind her was Tenzo-kun and I immediately greeted him in sign language. He looked at me weirdly and then I went over to my desk and pulled out a scroll with all the hand signs on it. He studied it while I ate for 15 minutes, by then he was done memorizing it and was just trying it out. He and Kurenai-nee were now talking about how I was grounded and what he was supposed to do with me while I was grounded. Also she went over my regulations and I groaned loudly and buried my head into Absol's fur. They then went over what he would be teaching me today and that I listened to, he was going to review my lessons on kunai and shuriken and was going to test my abilities with a sword. It would go till 3:30 in the afternoon. As soon as 8:30 came around I had my mask, sunglasses, and hat on. Absol was by my side as I walked down the street with Tenzo-kun, people were looking at Absol with fear in their eyes because of her scary and dangerous appearance.

When we got to the training field it was 8:40 and we were stretching right now. There were practice dummies here and a bridge over a small creek. We started out first sparring with each other with Kunai and some of my new justus but they were no match against Tenzo-kun. I stayed to hand to hand contact and when he broke out the Kunai and shuriken I got a kunai out and deflected all but one that I caught and threw back at hi the slashed his clothing since he dodged enough not to get hit. But it still surprised him that I was that good with Kunai and then I put the kunai away and took out my Zanpakto, my sword against his kunai. Most of my attacks just slashed his clothes but one good swipe got most of his right outer arm and shoulder. I was holding back a lot right now since I knew I would kill him if I didn't. He got the back side of my clothes scratched up but I said all of these things happened because my reach was longer. We then went over to the practice dummies and worked a little more with my kunai aim. After that for the next 5 hours we were working with shuriken, he said that I needed to split up the parts of learning how to throw a shuriken before I actually did it. Then after that it was my Shuriken against his. Then we added in other techniques and styles. He ended up winning since he used a wood dome to trap me face first against the ground. But in the end he had more wounds than me and I was really just a little scratched up. The way I was defeated though just made me all the more excited to learn more justus and I was having a fun time fighting Tenzo-kun.

After a few more hours it was time to go. So we picked up pour individual tools and walked back to town fully healed because of me. Absol who had been lying underneath a tree for the whole time watching us was now by my side again and we were now going to meet up with Kurenai-nee. I then spent the rest of the day carrying shopping bags filled to the max while she just hummed happily. When we went home I took a shower and went to my room, I was just brushing Absol with the animal brush Kurenai-nee had gotten and sharpening the swords on her body. Diner came way too late for my likng and then I was ordered to bed. And I did, and it was peaceful unlike last night. I didn't do anything but sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do NOT own Naruto or Bleach, and I don't own the places that I get my other ideas from either.**

_**Friends and Rivals**_

_**Chapter 5 (Sakura's POV)**_

_**(Monday Morning 6:50)**_

By the time it was Monday I was ready for anything they threw at me. I had strengthened my resolve against all of their comments about me; the reason was because they didn't know me. So when I woke up this morning I told myself that everything was going to be alright. I packed up a few notebooks, text books, and pencils and paper into my black bag. I also brought along my little book that I had yet to drawn in and a paintbrush and ink. Then I also put in there a long blue flute if I got bored at lunch. I then left my room that was empty and went to go shower and brush my teeth. Once that was done I quickly changed into a pair of long dark grey cargo pants with my kunai holster around my right leg. I had the same bandages wrapping around the lower part of my leg even though you couldn't see them and my black ninja sandals on. I had a long sleeved blue shirt on with matching mask to go with it, my arms had the bandages and string on the too. My hip holster was on too and only my face was visible; I strapped my Zanpakto onto my back and left to go make diner and breakfast.

It was about 7:30 AM when I started to make breakfast for Kurenai-nee and I. I made eggs and toast for me with some orange juice; I needed to keep contents in my stomach light while still filling myself up. And for Kurenai-nee I made the same but with a little bacon and coffee too. For my lunch I packed a few Onigiri and tempura. Also I had some steamed vegetables in there as well like broccoli and carrots, with a few tomatoes added in. Then I made some of my special dango with apple dipping sauce and wrapped the whole thing up in the mask Zero had given me. Also I had the necklace Byakuya had given me as well under my shirt; along with the necklace of my sister and on top of my clothes was the necklace of my clan that I always wore. I then put my lunch in my bag as Kurenai-nee was just coming out of her room; she was all dressed for the day since she had told me that she was going to go out with some friends after she dropped me off. But I highly doubted it and bet that she was going to follow me just to make sure I didn't do anything bad to my classmates.

She ate her breakfast quietly while I got on a dark blue jacket to match the color of my shirt, but the jacket had a large black raven on the back. When she finished we headed to the Academy; it started around 9:00 AM and ended at 3:10 PM. But for my first day I was going to get there early at around 8:20 we had to go over a few things with Iruka-sensei anyway. When we got there it was completely empty except for Iruka-sensei and a new guy called Mizuki-sensei; the Mizuki guy freaked me out, it was like he was actually a terrible guy with a terrible guy instead of this nice guy façade he had on. Also his smile reminded me of Gin-teme way to much. When he left Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-nee, and I all started to talk about where I would sit, and it was decided that I would set next to the shy Hyuuga girl in the back left corner of the room near the windows with me on the outside. I reviewed all I had learned with Iruka-sensei and he said since I had already learned all of the lessons he was teaching all I really had to do was look like I was paying attention. I took my seat in the back next to the window and listened to my I-pod for the next 20 minutes until it was 8:50 AM. That was when all of the kids started to file in, and when they saw me they immediately started to talk. And a few asked me questions about my likes and dislikes and if I like living here or not. But either way I was eternally grateful for the mask I wore since then nobody would see my frown. I wondered then if this was why Kakashi-kun always wore a mask and never took it of. But at 8:55 the Hyuuga girl walked in and sat next to me quietly, I waved my hand to her in a friendly wave type of wave, but she seemed shocked I was being friendly to her in this gesture.

So I got out a note book and started to write to her. I asked 'I was just waving what's the matter? Don't worry about me hurting you I'm not like those bullies who pick on you. You can tell me and I won't make fun of you I promise.' This seemed to get through to her and she seemed to have a tiny shy smile grow on her face at this and she wrote back so nobody would hear her. 'I am always made fun of and ignored by others. And if somebody does come over to me it is because they want to bully me or make me cry. Like that meat Ino-_pig_, she is the worst.' Now that almost made me laugh out loud, the fact that she called Yamanaka a pig. I felt that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship. And for the next 3 class periods we sat together through chalkra manipulation class, Jutsu class, and history class. We didn't really stop passing notes and as time went on Hinata seemed to open up to me more even addressing me as 'Haruno-kun' and me addressing her as Hinata-chan. We just talked about things that we liked and things that we didn't like on a variety of things. She even told me all about her family and how they thought her weak, and how they didn't waste much time on her so she had a lot of free time in which she read and did all of the lessons. I told her about all the catching up I had to do with the reading and lessons and how I already knew some of them and how I did it all in less that a week. So because we knew the lessons we didn't really pay attention. Except for in the justu class I performed the clone jutsu once for the whole class and did it effortlessly. The whole class even Hinata-chan seemed shocked that I knew it and out of the corner of my eye I smirked under my mask at the fuming Uchiha who had just performed it and ended up with one pitiful excuse for one while I came out with 20 stable and perfect clones.

When I went back to my seat Hinata-chan was giggling profusely at the shocked and infuriated faces of The Uchiha and Yamanaka. She was giggling so much so that she fell out of her chair and everybody just looked at her like she was crazy. She then got back into her chair and produced with some effort one good clone and she looked a little down about that and I didn't want her to feel that way so I wrote her something. 'Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, I have been doing that one and was taught it long before you were. But at least you were better than the Uchiha and you're not throwing a fit at it like the Yamanaka.' And when she read this she looked at the 2 people mentioned, and then looking from them to me she smiled a million dollar smile close to mine. She the wrote, 'is it okay if were friends from now on? You are the first person who has ever been nice to me.' And I smiled behind my mask, big enough for her to tell. And I wrote in response to her right as Jutsu class was ending, 'silly we already are friends, we have been since the moment we started talking about our personal lives. But just to reassure you yes I will be your friend, if you be mine.' She then smiled bigger than be fore and went to her next class before telling me to meet her at the tree she was at the first day I came.

I had free period right now while she had some sort of Kunoichi class to go to. And I was a little lonely after talking to Hinata-chan right now. It seemed though that most of the boys had free period during this time because I saw a lot form my class just talking with their friends or just sat alone. The later having examples like the Uzumaki boy at the swing set and the Uchiha who was glaring daggers at me, but I had seen worse glares and given them so I just ignored it and started to get out my book that I brought with me to draw in. I opened up the ink and started to draw the first thing I could come up with. And I remembered how I said that wished she were a fairy sometimes so I could fly away and be beautiful, this was of course when I was little that I said this. So I drew the outline of a fairy that looked like me on one of the middle pages; but I was on one of my Zanpakto forms, Entei. Entei was like a male lion but without the mane to him; he had chocolate brown fur and gray paws with black metal cuffs around his paws. He had a lighter brown on his stomach. He had a red face star on the sides of his dace pointing in opposite direction that would have completed each other if not for the yellow fur the curled up in-between them near his forehead. He had an armor plate on his face right above his upper fangs that curved down into points to make a mustache almost. He had stale wings in the middle of his back and had a long soft patch of dangling fur from the back f his head and flowed down his back almost like a cloud, and it looked like a cloud too. He had longer pieces of brown fur on the sides of his neck that went to right before the paws. He had another metal plate underneath the front fur of his chest and it was grey.

I was so caught up in my drawing that I was making that I didn't notice the figure jumping down from the tree or the other 2 with black eyes watching me from the trees. It was Kurenai-nee who had come down and somewhat surprised me even though I didn't show it. She had come to see me for my free period and wanted to know how I was doing. I told her in sign language now that I was more aware and sensed the 2 Uchihas I had run into before I got grounded. Kurenai-nee picked up on what was going on immediately and started to use the sign language as well. That would throw them through a loop.

_**(Itachi's POV)**_

I was watching him through the trees with Shisui right beside me; the boy was a good artist and had drawn a girl with a creature of some sort. Then Kurenai jumped out of a tree and got behind the boy to which the boy just turned his head than whole body. She then asked him about his day so far, to which she got a complicated serried of hand signs to which she looked shocked at first and then smiled. She then returned with her own series of hand signs, this went on for a while and I decided that I would learn nothing about the boy this way and would ask Sasuke about him later. It would be easier and take less time, since of course I wasn't allowed inside the Academy unless I was with a parent since I wasn't 18 yet. So I'll just leave him alone for now. But if I hear that he heard my little brother I will hurt that little boy. Shisui seemed to agree so we left knowing that Sasuke would tell us later.

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

Even though they had left I didn't let my guard down. I decided to hide behind a tree and eat so that way I wouldn't have to take it off in front of Hinata-chan. I left a few of the dango ad rice balls for Hinata-chan to try, but the rest I ate. I made sure not even a bug was where I was and I ate moving at top speed with my head down. Oh, how I loved to use flash movements to get away with anything. It was nearing the end of the class in session right now and Hinata would have to come out soon since lunch was starting soon. It was 5 minutes later that she came out and she seemed to be crying and some girls were following her and making fun of her well I would have none of that. So before she got here I hopped into a tree and waited till the got closer, Hinata was now sitting on the ground leaning against the bark of the tree while she cried. I then jumped out of the tree and got really close to them and scared the living daylights out of them and they ran away screaming.

Hinata looked up and saw me she smiled with tears still in her eyes and said a small thank you. I got out the old piece of paper and started to write on it. The paper said, 'Whatever they said to you don't listen to them because they don't care about you and just want to make themselves feel stronger by bullying you. But they are in no position to criticize you when they are too weak to see you for who you truly are. They do not care about you so why should you care about them and what they say?' Hinata then started crying more and threw herself at me in a bone-crushing hug and said "thank you" a million times before I got her to stop. We then ate our lunches and went back to Iruka's room for the next class before we had weaponry class.

The Uchiha actually did something pretty decent, but then I went up after him and did 100 times better than him. He looked so infuriated right now, but I just couldn't wait till taijutsu class that was where I would really make him hate me. I don't know what it was but something about hurting Uchihas gave me more pride than hurting the Kuchiki family members. For the rest of weaponry class the Uchiha glared at me especially when Iruka-sensei said I was the best in the class. After that little display I was allowed to just sit around for the rest of the class period, but I didn't instead I trained with my Zanpakto and the other kids were amazed at my speed and skill. Hinata-chan just looked and giggled at the fuming Sasuke and fangirls. And when they would look her way they would glare at her and then she would turn around and giggle. By the end of the class my little sword workout had me sweating a little bit.

We then walked over to the training field for taijutsu; me and Hinata-chan were writing in a book together passing notes this way. We made funny drawings and weird remarks about them and I had to stop myself form laughing, especially when she made a picture of Ino-pig as an actual pig with her ugly face. We were then each paired up in a one-on-one spar and of course I got paired up with Sasuke. He said something about new student against top student, but all that was going through my head was that I was going to have so much fun beating the Uchiha up and knocking his ego down a few pegs to make him a little more civilized. We faced each other on the field and girls were calling his name while Hinata-chan and the boys were calling mine. Looks like I wasn't the only one fed up with his attitude. And even though he was going to be no match for _me_, I knew getting overly cocky with myself would turn me into whatever he was. From my heightened sense of hearing I heard a few boys guessing my chances and how they weren't too good. Then the Nara kid told them that the Uchiha had 0.14% chance of winning because it was obvious I worked harder on physical abilities then the Uchiha did.

I waited for the whistle to ring for us to begin; all the boys were looking at me in awe while a few of the other students looked at Hinata-can strangely because she was cheering so loudly. When the whistle rang I stayed still and raised my hands but instead I put them into my pockets and slouching a little this seemed to get the fan girls and Sasuke mad. Sasuke then shouted out, "Are you that much of an idiot dropping your guard like that? You should understand that I am the best, and you will be defeated by me here! I am the strongest and fastest and there is nothing you can do about it because behind that mask you are probably weak! Why don't you come at me because if you don't you mute idiot I'll come to you and send you to the infirmary!" His threats were weak and he was just all talk and from his boasting of his poor skills the fan girls sighed dreamily. Didn't they see what a little brat this guy was; well too late now. I just shrugged my shoulders and yawned knowing it would tick him off enough to charge at me in blind rage of hatred and my guess was right. But his form was terrible and weak, either he really didn't think their was room for improvement or he or his opponent were blind.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt with his right and made a fist with the other. But I grabbed the hand that was holding me with my left hand, then with the other hand I gripped his collar and flipped him over onto the ground all in the time span of 15 seconds. My moves were a little slower so that I could demonstrate how a real fighter should move. He was now kissing the dirt and was just getting up slowly. He was looking up at me with wide eyes while only my head turned to face him. He then tried to go for my feet but just as he swiped with his arm I jumped up and landed hard enough on his arm to make him gasp in pain. My movements were getting faster to where he could only see my limbs as a blur. I then stepped back a foot to give him time try to get the probably stinging pain out of his arm that I damaged. I then decided to end this quickly because when he stood back up I front flipped onto my hands and crossed my legs to hold the sides of his face. I then started to spin rapidly while he gasped in pain from my tight hold on his jaw and face, I span faster and faster until I threw him with my legs to the ground about 100 feet away where he landed un able to move. I then un-crossed my legs and unbent my elbows to bring my torso and legs down. And brought each arm up to make my legs able to come around the front of my body and to the back where I landed them and then stood up slowly with no sweat on my face. The whole crowd had been quiet ever since my first move and a few upper classmen even came to watch. But now all of the girls ran over to their "Sasuke-kun's" unconscious body. Hinata-chan came running up to me while all the boys erupted into cheers and clapped me on the back. But Hinata-chan said that it's was an awesome fight and she knew I would win. I then moved through the crowds to Sasuke's body. All the fan girls glared at me while I grabbed one of Sasuke's arms and threw it over my shoulder and put my hand in the middle of his flat stomach. I then started to drag_ him _to the infirmary, but since he was taller his feet were dragging behind him. Hinata-chan was at my side and looking at me weirdly like I was crazy; then the Uzumaki boy came over while I was walking and smiled at me brightly and did the same thing that I did to help me bring him to the infirmary.

When we got there we handed him over to the nurse who immediately grabbed him from our arms. The three of us then left the Uchiha there and made our way back to class, only for me to come face to face with a mad looking Kurenai-nee and a passive looking Tenzo-kun. Iruka-sensei gave me a sheepish look and I was immediately sent back home because Kurenai-nee wanted to 'talk' with me about my behavior. But when I saw her I knew it was fake anger and she was actually very proud of me for what I did. I wrote a good-but and see you tomorrow on a slip of paper and then I left with a wave over my shoulder to the frantically waving Hinata.

When I got home I was told that my full house was set up and I would move into it over the weekend when I got a little break for two days that apparently happened every weekend. I was sad to be leaving, but I needed a place to be able to let all of my Zanpaktos out and to be able to train in kido and with the release form of mf my swords. For the rest of the week I hung out with Hinata-chan and even went to the Hyuuga mansion.

When the week was done I didn't feel any different. We were planning on painting the rooms later today and all of the furniture was already moved in. The house was surrounded by trees and up on the side of a cliff hidden by jungle trees. There was a large tree in the middle of the porch with hanging limbs and a Swing attached to it. The waterfall was tight next to my house and went down to flow into a small river behind my house; the river was deep enough to hold all of my water loving zanpaktos. It was then that I realized that the house was actually just a really large tree house surrounded by limbs to hide its self. I was the perfect location for all of my Zanpaktos. I saw that it was a 2 story large house with a large porch on it. The house had a lot of glass that was one sided; and the outside walls were painted the same green as the color of the leaves with a few thick brown strokes here and there to make it look like a part of the tree. I went inside by a one-sided mirror glass door that when opened was opened to have a large fully furbished kitchen with all of the appliances that were silver that I wanted. You needed to step down a little to come onto the floor that was other wise flat. But there were holes in the floor that had parts of the tree we were on coming out of them and some went to the upper-floor. The living room was filled with a large green rug on it and brown furniture in different shades. Behind on of the couches was a back porch that connected with the front and led down to the waterfall. The living room had a TV hanging on the wall, with a full system of different equipment for it. There was a piano and wall of guitars too. Then across from the kitchen was another door and when opened up it revealed to be a room full of supplies for different animals of species including beds for them. I was soon running around the house like a maniac and squealing when I was something new. I had 2 phones downstairs one for in the kitchen and the other in the living room.

Then up stairs were 3 bedrooms. Mine was the master bedroom with blood red walls. The room had one-sided windows that looked out into the trees and the waterfall; the bed was pushed into the middle of the wall on the east side. There were 2 lamps on the 2 nightstands next to the bed. The bed itself had black sheets and a pink comforter on top of it. The pillows were normal silk silver ones and long red ones with words on them. I had a dark mahogany desk pushed into the corner of the west wall near the window. The window had midnight blue curtains; the floor was black wood with a plush white rug on the floor. I had a fire place in the wall across from my bed right below the TV and music player. I 2 book cases partly filled with books I had never read before in my life. Next to the fireplace was a door that leads to the master bathroom. It had a bathtub surrounded by columns in the middle of the room it was a Bache color. A separate large shower was in the corner of the room and could probably fit 7 people in it with various shower jets. I had a large counter top and sink on the middle of the west wall. Then in another door in the bathroom was a room filled with clothes, one half took up all of the boy ones I could wear and the other half was filled with kunoichi clothes for when I got older.

I then rushed downstairs and gave Tenzo-kun a huge hug that he returned and I said, "Thank You!" At least over a million times before I let go and did the same to Kurenai-nee, and she said that I just had to visit her at least once a month while Tenzo would come here every so often and look after me. But I was happy to be living here. Soon they left and I found my passport so I could leave and return to the village whenever I wanted to.

I then realized it was around 3:30 in the afternoon. I went to go get my bags and went up to my room to put my pictures and trunks filled with important things away. I put my girl clothes from when I got here in the closet. While I put the perfume, jewelry, and cleaning products in the bathroom, with all of my bandages and first aid in the drawers of the stand with the sink. I then moved back to my room and put all of my pictures away in various corners of the room and on the stands of many tables. I then put my homework for the weekend on the desk. I put my Zanpakto on the Katana stand that was placed right above my bed. I put my Vizard mask though right next to my bed and felt its power calling out to me. But I ignored it like I usually did and just walked to my pack again and opened a scroll with all the berries I had brought with me. I went down into the kitchen and got out some containers for the different kinds that their were. Or for those that I could I put into the bowl in the middle of the kitchen tables, And then in the plant boxes Tenzo-kun had made me I put the seeds in to grow and then watered them.

Then I went down to the waterfall and set up and area where I could but the not to great of swimmers in so that I could wash them or train them to swim. It only took me 20 minutes to set that up and the whole planting process of the wide variety of seeds had taken nearly an hour. Soon I was making diner and showing most of my Zanpakto their new room which they all liked since it had tree limbs hanging in there and Tenzo-kun put an aquarium in it too.

I had nothing to do that day or the next day so as soon as I was done with my diner and the others were done with theirs I washed the plates and went to my room. They had really piled on the homework this weekend but it was easy for me. I t was 7:20 right now and I could finish in an hour and then just relax the rest of the weekend. Since me and Hinata-chan weren't going to hang out since she had training with her father and that was what bothered me.

When we got back to school on Monday Hinata-chan seemed to be a little gloomy and I soon found out why. Apparently if she didn't get stronger within the next year she would be disowned from her family. So I told her not wanting her to cry-well actually I wrote- that I would help her get stronger and at that she seemed to be much happier. I had come to see Hinata-chan as a little sister and I didn't want anything to make her sad ever. So at the end of the school day we went to a training ground and practiced from 3:50 to 7:00 at night. It was the first day of training and she nearly fainted; it was going to be a long year but I would not fail at making her stronger.

_**(6 months later Sakura's POV…still)**_

I was running through the trees, Hinata had progressed greatly since we started but she was still not there yet to where even though her family had stopped threatening to disown her I still wanted to make her stronger. I was working on her tracking and speed skills today near a deserted area near a waterfall and thick forest. Probably not the best place true but it was the only empty place that was big enough for us. But of course a few of the branches were sharp and they sometimes snatched at my hat and glasses. And even though I trusted Hinata-chan to take my secret to the grave I just didn't know how to tell her.

I was moving faster as I felt Hinata going the other way…right near the cliff! I heard her scream and tore through the woods faster than ever not event bothering to dodge any of the tree limbs. Nor did I notice when one raked off my glasses and hat, allowing my long pink hair and long pangs and wide emerald/jade eyes to be seen. My mask was getting cut in different places but I didn't care because there was Hinata in the river and she was bleeding. I jumped in and swam with the strong current to catch up with her conscious but slowly falling unconscious body. I grabbed her by her waist and she looked at me and then my mask, which I thought was still around my face but really wasn't. I put her on my back and made her hold on tight to me and with one could jump we were back on land where I had just dived into the water. I had to make a note to myself never to make hr train by a river ever again.

I started the healing process and made sure there was no permanent or any damage at all. But for some odd reason she would not stop looking at my face, and then she got up slowly and looked at my wardrobe and asked quietly, "Haruno-kun is that you?" I nodded wondering what had gotten into her to have to ask. She then reached over my shoulder and when she brought it back, she had a lock of my long pink hair in her hands. I then felt my face and realized that my mask, sunglasses, and hat were all gone now, but at least I had spares with me. "Your name isn't really Haruno-kun is it? And are you really mute? You must be a girl so why aren't you in the kunoichi classes?" A million questions spilled out of her and I didn't blame her for having that many. But after a while she got a little annoying like the pig Ino, so I clamped a hand over her mouth and told her to be quiet and just listen in the sign language that me and the others used. I then took a deep breath and got out a spare mask, pair of sunglasses, and hat.

"I am not mute Hinata-chan, nor am I shy, I was ordered by Hokage-sama not to tell anybody unless necessary about me being a girl. And my looks are too feminine for me to be accepted as a boy." I was talking in my sweet voice and just at hearing it Hinata-chan's eyes started to get big. "My real name is actually Sakura Haruno Shihoin, the Shihoin clan heiress. But you see I am not from this world Hinata-chan I am a shinigami and there are good and bad people looking for me from my world. And if I am disguised as a boy then if the bad ones come they won't be able to find me. It was the best choice for the whole village and me. Only a select few know the truth about me and none are apart of the Uchiha clan. The people who know are Hokage-sama, Kurenai-nee, Tenzo-kun, Ibiki-kun, Iruka-sensei, and Maya-chan. I wanted to tell you the truth but I just didn't know how to do it. I don't want you to be mad at me but this is the truth, I have Hokage-sama trying to help me with a way home right now. But even if I do go home Hinata a bridge will be made from our 2 worlds. I will probably ask to be stationed here if anything bad should go wrong so I'm sure I will still see you. So don't cry, I won't be leaving permanently I'll be back and who…knows how long, it'll take…for me to find…my way…home." At the end we were holding each other both crying out of sadness. Hinata-chan just wanted me to stay here so we could be friends forever and even though I might be able to stay here, who would know for how long. I was an heiress just like her, we were both duty bound to lead our clans someday. And I was crying because their was a possibility that I could never see home. All of my family and friends, my Otoo-san and Okaa-san, then also Byakuya-kun and Zero-kun; would I never see them again? Hinata-chan seemed to realize that I had a good home with people who loved me, and I loved them, she knew I anted to get home but I didn't want to leave her either. "But Hinata-chan even if we have to choose our roads at some point of where we want to be, we don't yet so we can be best friends for that long and if you promise to remember me I'll promise to remember you and met with you again. We'll never actually stop being friends, okay?" Hinata-chan looked at me with large eyes and held out her pinky and I couldn't help but giggle when I rapped my pinky around hers. We sealed the promise just like that and no one else would ever come between us. I would always have Hinata-chan with me for support whenever I wanted to just cry for home. I then looked her in the eye again and had to make her do one more thing now. I looked at her seriously and said, "You also have to promise never to tell anybody about me, from here on out I will still be a boy but only those I truly trust will ever be able to see my face and know the truth of who I am. Do Hinata-chan do you promise to swear on…eating 10 of Shino's bugs if you do not keep your swear to not tell anybody?"

She looked at me with a scrunched up face and I couldn't help but agree with her, eating one of those nasty little thing would have me screaming but 10 was terrible. "I swear to eat 10 of Shino's bugs if I do not keep my swear to you to never tell a person that doesn't know the truth." With that we fell down laughing and I ended our training for the day. We went over to my place instead and I showed her all of my secrets. She loved my home and even asked if could live in one of the smaller bedrooms that were really big to just not as big as mine. When we were there we talked all of the girly things in the world like the boys at school, the clothes we wore, and other things that just came to mind. Oh, and talking bad about Ino-pig and Sasuke-teme. It was getting late in the day and we were about to finish up the break in school that we had just gotten, meaning we would be in a grade level higher than the last. But Hinata-chan and I had finished all of the reading material just to get it over with. Our last day of break was tomorrow and we were both just planning on sleeping. But I had gone over it with Iruka-sensei that I would only sit next to Hinata-chan so we were all good.

I had just taken Hinata-chan home and was just getting back to my house. We had taken the ground much to my protesting saying that I could just fly us, but Hinata-chan did not want to. I went to the backyard where all of my Zanpakto manifestations were playing together or just relaxing in the sun. I called them in for dinner and carried magikcarp and feebass in since they were very weak, but their evolved forms were strong. Magikcarp was a large orange fish, and he was often pushed around by currents so he wasn't a very strong swimmer. Feebass was the stronger swimmer but I had to carry her over land because she couldn't go there.

Once they and I were fed I sent them to their room minus a few of them. Pikachu a small yellow mouse with pointed and tipped black ears and a black tipped lightning-shaped tail. With also 2 red sots on his cheeks wear the electric in his body mostly accumulated. We stayed in the living room together and fell asleep on the floor. It was going to be a year like the one before, kicking Uchiha but, talking with Hinata-chan, and maybe a prank or 2 done on Ino-pig. Just like the year before. And I had a feeling it was going to be the same every year until I graduated. I just hoped I graduated quick enough not to die of boredom. But then there was always Naruto drama. I learned that Hinata-chan had a huge crush on Naruto for a while, Naruto though like Ino-pig, and the Ino-pig likes the Uchiha and the Uchiha likes no one. Just thinking about it made my head hurt. So at 10:00 PM I decided to go to bed and sleep in on my last day of break. All that was on my mind now though was to graduate from _the Academy_.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Naruto, bleach, Pokemon, angelic layer or any of the other animes I pull ideas from. **_

_**Graduation, Teamwork, lunch **_

_**Chapter 6 (Sakura's POV)**_

It had been 3 and ½ years since I have come to the Academy and I am _finally_ going to graduate. I took the test and so did Hinata and of course she got high marks but I got the highest marks. Me and Hinata-chan had grown t become sisters to where she watches me train with my Zanpakto and I help her with her family and training. But unlike Clytemnestra I would not allow anything ever happen to Hinata-chan and I mean nothing killing, or be killed. I had already lost one sister and she said that she would always be cautious and for that I was thankful. She knew about what happened to Clytemnestra and she was the only one who knew about my horror filled dreams about her and the rest of my family. She also knew about my Vizard mask but it seemed when she put it on nothing happened and that was good. I did not need someone finding it and then becoming a hollow of whatever a ninja and Vizard would be. I also trained with Hokage-sama and sadly he always end up winning because of him wanting to learn our styles and his vast experience. So I was about ANBU taicho level. But I didn't want to become an ANBU yet, not for a while say about 18, which seems like old enough for me, if I haven't been bound and brought home by then.

We had orientation today and I saw Naruto which surprised me, he had not passed I knew of it because Hinata-chan cried about not being with him. We were going to be told our squads today and I just wanted to be with Hinata-chan since I trust her more than anyone else here and if I had to be with someone it would be Naruto to stop liking Ino-pig and start liking Hinata-chan and I knew I would not want to be with Uchiha-teme (Uchiha-bastard). But I knew it was doubtful that we were going to be paired up since in every scenario of us being up on the same team I didn't get any of the results I wanted anyway I tried to base their choices, unless I did one on friendship but I highly doubted it worked that way. Me and Hinata had to sit in different seats seeing as how people just wanted to leave only 2 seats open for us but they weren't together. She of course left me with the seat next to the Uchiha and I mentally cursed her in every way possible. I looked at him from the corned of my eye and saw his and Naruto's wardrobe were nearly the same.

And neither did mine, I still wore a black hat and sunglasses, and then there were the clothes themselves. I wore long black cargo pants that were baggy. I wore the bandages around my calves and my black ninja sandals. I had a long sleeved black baggy shirt on and bandages around my chest because of well…development. So I needed to keep myself looking flat or people would be suspicious of me. Over top of the bandages but beneath my big shirt I had a tight red thick-strapped tank top that if seen would tell I'm a girl at fist view. I had the strings still wrapped around my arms for making traps and wrapped around a finger each on each hand. I wore the strings underneath the ninja gloves I wore that Kakashi gave me, the ones that were black with the silver brass knuckles. I hadn't really seen him after that or any of the others. Not even Kurenai-nee or Tenzo-kun, it some what made me sad but I knew they had more important things to do than be with me. I had a black mask on as well; and I had the bandages on my arms wrapped around my individual fingers as well. All my necklaces like my clans, the one Byakuya-kun gave me, and Clytemnestra's memory one were all underneath my shirt. I had my Hitai on my forehead like a normal boy ninja would usually have it.

As I sat with Sasuke I commended the fact that his glare had gotten a lot better but it was still nothing compared to what I've seen. Naruto sat next to me on my right and was now looking at Ino-pig. She was trying to get Sasuke's attention but was getting Naruto's instead who she ignored. This got Naruto mad and made him get up on the table in front of Sasuke. He was glaring at Sasuke who looked back undisturbed. Then a boy in front of the two leaned back in his chair and bumped into Naruto making hi go foreword and into Sasuke, ending with them in a very comical position. The two were now lip locked and I had o restrain myself from bursting out into a fit of giggles. They pulled away and I felt a killing aura come from behind me and it was the rabid fan girls who wanted to take Sasuke's first kiss instead. They then went after Naruto and beat him up and I felt sorry for the guy. He was now in his seat after Iruka-sensei didn't even look at him and ordered him into his seat.

Iruka-sensei was going on about how we should celebrate and life as a genin but I zoned out until I heard they were calling squads. Hinata was on Squad 8 with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame and had who shocked me the most to be her sensei, Kurenai-nee! I guess that was how they were going to do it, since all of them are more tracker ninja than anything, they would definitely put us in groups where we could focus on one type of area to start off with and then hopefully grow in other areas. And if that was true I could tell my acquaintance, Shikamaru, who I play shogi with every Sunday, would be with the pig Ino but I heard he had known her since childhood since their parent knew each other. Since their jutsus complimented each other to gather information, but that still left out the third member of my team and as if my question was to be answers I heard Iruka-sensei say something that made me want to die of laughter right then and there. "Squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." I heard Hinata suppress her giggles and turn red and not from looking at Naruto this time. Then finally I heard my squad and I got 2 people I would like to be with. "Squad 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." When I thought about the two people I would like to be with I meant Kakashi-kun and Naruto the though I would never leave him behind was still my teammate meaning I had to deal with it and get along nicely so I we could actually go on good missions. I remember Kakashi-kun and knew how late he always was, meaning that we would meet him around 4:00 PM since you were supposed to meet them at 2:00 PM.

We were then released from our orientation and it was 12 o'clock meaning we had a 2 hour lunch and free time period that would be spent with Hinata. On the way to our new normal place high in the trees of a tree about and hour away by walking but going Hinata's new speed that I got her to we made it there in 30 minutes. I knew she would get faster with Kurenai-nee's help so I would just be there to train Hinata if she needed it. We were now eating our lunches peacefully on one of the highest limbs; I finished and was now playing a soft tune out of my flute through my mask. It required a little more air than usual through the mask but I was used to it in fact my flute playing at lunch got me a few fan girls which really creped me out since I was a girl and didn't really think it was legal for a girl to be with another girl. But they didn't really know I was a girl so it wasn't their fault…curse you Hokage-sama for making me be a boy in disguise it really and truly sucked.

I hadn't realized but my tune on the flute had become faster to indicate my annoyance at something and Hinata-chan was getting kind of edgy because of that. I didn't blame her when I was annoyed it grew and grew until I usually hit something hard enough to break it in half cleanly or totally kill it. I then calmed down known that I was actually just pissed at having the Uchiha on my team and not wanting to hate my teammate and he totally hated me. I then went back to playing normally and let my grip of the flute listen. It was a special flute that Rose-kun gave to me; it was painted gold with lapis lazuli colored dragons on it and then at the end of it was a dragons head painted the same color of the dragon but with some black and red in it the head was curved down and sharp and could be tipped with poison. It did the same thing at the top but it was close to my mouth. But when the flute was used to its full power it mad a destructive air around me that attached its self to the people closest to me and blows them up and then to those farther away it sends out a frequency wave the cut people. For the next 40 minutes I played my flute while Hinata listened to my I-pod.

_**(The Hokage's tower, at 1 o'clock, a room full of jonin…Normal POV)**_

The room was filled with Jonin who were waiting to get information on their possible new students. Kakashi was lazily leaning against the wall, waiting for the Hokage to come and to tell him about the brats he was going to most likely drop from the program again. He was reading his orange book but for some reason something was bugging him like he was forgetting something important about these little brats. He just ignored it and tried to read his book in peace. Asuma was next to him and smoking like usual, he was looking around for Kurenai so he could talk to her, but she had seemed pretty weird lately. She then came in with a huge smile on her face and both men raised their eyebrows at her, she then laughed and gave them both bone crushing hugs. Kakashi then put his book away and looked at the practically jumping Kurenai who looked to be lost in thoughts of happiness. _I can't believe Sakura-chan is graduating today and going to be assigned to one of these jonins. I hope it's me I haven't seen her in a long time. I even heard that she told Hinata all about her secret and they were like family and did everything together, _Kurenai thought this, but knew not to keep her hopes up. She really just wanted to be Sakura's teacher or know her teacher personally to make sure that they weren't to soft or hard for her little sister pretty much.

She snapped out of her little daze and saw Asuma's hand in front of her face and he had a worried look on her face. She then blushed when their eyes met and so did he. She then told them what she was so excited about and said, "I'm really happy because Haruno-kun is going to be someone's here new student. I haven't seen him in a long time like a month after he moved out of my place, and I was just hoping he was on my team or at least on someone I knew team. But even if he isn't on my team I heard he was at the top of his class and all of the Uchihas hate him because he beat Sasuke into the dust the first day he went to the academy. And he barely moved a finger while doing it and still does it to this day." Then Kakashi knew why he felt like he was forgetting about something. The little mute boy he had gotten the gloves like his for when the boy was six, and he shared his views on teamwork at such a young age. The boy also wore a mask like him and now lived on his own in the woods while still going to the academy, he heard and apparently he had given the Uchiha clan heir with a kick to the stomach that had Itachi (weasel) on the floor gasping and scream for a little bit and get internal bleeding. The heir was out of commission for a week, so it was known that the kid could do serious damage and was often aloof in battle.

The Hokage then came in and took his seat behind the table with the small orb on the table that would show us our possible new kids. "Asuma you will be the leader of squad 10 and your students will Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi," then a picture of a lazy looking kid and another stuffing his face came up everybody felt sorry for him but it got worse. "Your last student is the female and her name is Ino Yamanaka." Then a picture of a girl trying to get the attention of the young Uchiha came up and in a shrill voice tried to get his attention and make him notice her. Everybody started to laugh and Kakashi let out a few loud chuckles himself at the poor mans luck; then it was Kurenai's team and they were a banned full of clan heirs. "Kurenai you will be the leader of squad 8 your students will be Kiba Inuzuka," a picture a wild looking boy and his dog playing together came up. She still looked hopeful to have the one she looked after for so long on her team. "Shino Aburame," and this time a picture of a boy with no emotions came up and was looking at different bugs and collecting them. Kurenai looked a little disturbed. It was no secret to anyone there that Kurenai hated bugs and Asuma but his arm around her shoulders for comfort. "And the last member and female Hinata Hyuuga." This time a picture of a girl with pupiless eyes that were a white and short black hair came up. She was leaning against a tree with a weird device in her ears came up. She was moving her head back and force like to the beat of music and was looking up to the sky. There was also music in the background that sounded like a flute.

Then it was Kakashi's turn and everybody wanted to know the kids that would be dropped from the program again. Kakashi looked lazily into the empty crystal ball now and waited for his students. There were a few senseis' left to go so he didn't really care. The Hokage pulled down his hat a little and then sighed. He then introduced the kids that Kakashi would be test to be his students or not. "You Kakashi will be the leader of squad 7 and your students will be Naruto Uzumaki the lowest student next to Shikamaru in his class," a boy with cerulean blue eyes, long blonde and spiky hair, as well as 3 whicker like marks on each cheek were what the boy looked like. He was eating ramen-well more like inhaling it- and was on the swing set outside of the academy. "Next is Sasuke Uchiha second of his class," a boy with black/blue hair showed up with duck-butt styled hair, he was being watched by many fan girls as he ate his tomatoes and ignored their calls to him. "I'm sorry Kakashi but there weren't enough girls so you have a team of 3 boys. The last member is Haruno and is the top student of his class far beyond the Uchiha," a boy was seen playing a decorative flute in the picture, the flute itself was very beautiful and well done. He was sitting on a high branch with the Hyuuga girl and they were now just relaxing. The boy wore a mask like Kakashi, sunglasses and a hat so none of his face could be seen. He was wearing all black as well as his hands were wrapped with bandages and had the gloves Kakashi gave him on top of the bandages. He also wore his hitai on his forehead like the other 2 students of Kakashi did. _Well at least I have one normal student, who I know could actually pass my test, _Kakashi thought happy to see the boy again with a friend at his side that was his age even if the friend was a girl.

Kurenai seemed ecstatic to see the young boy with a friend and looking strong. _And if Hinata and Sakura are friends since Hinata is my student maybe Sakura will come with her team to our training session... if the 3 of them pass Kakashi's test, _Kurenai thought hopefully to her self that the 3 students of Kakashi would pass his test. Kakashi was thinking about the possibilities of them actually all working together and because of the Uchiha saw the likeliness of being very low.

_**(Back at the school at 3:55 Sakura's POV)**_

I knew he would be late so I made sure that I talked in the sign language with Kurenai-nee that only her, Hinata-chan, and I could understand in the room. We caught up and the 3 of us made plans to have diner together at my place soon. Hinata loved it at my place and usually stayed there for days on end, and then would go back home. I had made one of the larger of the 2 other rooms into Hinata's for whenever she wanted to stay over, she even had a spare key. Kurenai-nee still had to see the changes that I made to the house to make it more personal like the stone fireplace outside the house in a pit and the one inside that was in an empty room. That empty room I filled with beanbag chairs, pillows and blankets along with a one-sided window to star gaze on the roof. The room had a stereo system in it as well since I needed one and it was normally where me and Hinata took care of the baby Zanpaktos that I got. See I had a theory that I would continue to get more and more Zanpakto souls until my imagination ran out. This ones name was togepi and came out of an egg, she was small and her lower body was still encased in he shell; she had a somewhat spiky head like crown and short arms, she also had no legs and just feet that each had 2 toes. Togepi also thought me to be her mother and was always with me or would start to cry uncontrollably.

Then they all left and we were left alone. And Naruto would not stop complaining about it; it was getting in the way of my sketch of the forest that me and Hinata were in not to long ago. I then look up to see Naruto putting a chalk wipe in the doorway. Then I heard Uchiha-teme say, "Idiot, our sensei is an elite jonin he would never fall for a trick like that." I didn't really agree with him there it was probable that even though Kakashi would see it he would let it fall on his head just to make him look weak so he could trick us and because he was too lazy to move it. 10 minutes later my theory came true, Kakashi walked through the door mask first and let the eraser hit his head. The other 2 looked on in disbelief while I just shrugged it off.

"My first impression of you all is…I don't like you 2 idiots in blue and orange. But since I have met the masked boy before and have had conversations with him on paper I can not say that I don't like him. But that is enough talk here lets go up to the roof and talk," and with that he poofed away to the roof while we all walked up the stairs. Naruto was asking me question after question so I couldn't answer one because I got confuse with another. I felt Sasuke drilling holes into my back with his eyes but I just ignored him and acted indifferent and aloof like Kakashi. When we got up there he was sitting on the railing partly, but still had one foot on the ground. We sat down me and Naruto on the Outsides and Sasuke in the middle who was still glaring at me. And I saw Kakashi glare at him a little bit, and then he went back to being his normal and lazy self. "Okay then why don't we do introduction say your name likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." I immediately got to writing while I listened to Kakashi go first so we could know how to do it. "I'm Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies…well I have many hobbies, and as for my dreams I've never really thought about them." I heard Naruto say something about that being useless information but I had to disagree, there were many ways to use that information to our advantage. "All right you first Blondie."

"All right I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I like instant ramen and the ramen that Iruka-sensei bought me. I don't like it when you have to wait for the instant ramen for 3 minutes. Also my hobbies are trying out different flavored ramens and my dream is to be the next Hokage so that way people will stop treating me badly and look up to me!" Naruto finished and I nearly dropped my pen and started laughing about the ramen part, but then her went onto the Hokage part and it made me realize I should have brought him in with Hinata-chan so that way he wouldn't have been so lonely. Then Kakashi-sensei called on Uchiha-teme next and I listened even closer to his.

"I don't particularly like anything or dislike anything, my hobby is to train, and my dream…well it is more like a goal…I am going to surpass a certain someone." I was thinking that it would be either Itachi his older brother who was almost an ANBU taicho by his age or me, since he seemed to hate me so much. Also I could always beat him up effortlessly and it wasn't really my fault his stance had changed over the years but it was still terrible that a blind person could see passed him and win in a fight. And if it was his brother that would be plausible to since his prodigy since it was no secret to me since it was obvious that Sasuke's father spent more time perfecting Itachi then him. It was my turn now and I was done writing so I held it out to Kakashi to read out loud since I'm 'mute' and all. He took it from me and then walked back to his spot on the railing.

"I like rice balls, dango, music, and nice people who don't pity or think I'm weak just because I'm blind. I don't like people from clans, who think they are better than everybody else because of that clan; I don't like spicy food or bad art either also I dislike people who don't appreciate their teammates because it is necessary on every team. My hobbies are reading new books, playing the piano, guitar, and flute, I like to draw, sketch, and paint. My dream is for me to keep a promise to a friend long ago and get stronger for that person, so when we meet again we can have a battle." Kakashi finished mine and the other 2 were looking at me with weird looks in their eyes. Kakashi was probably just happy that had a normal student to balance out these 2 idiots. I was glad I did that, it would hopefully give us areas to bond in so we could start to tolerate each other more and then hopefully our teamwork would go up some because we trusted each other. "Now meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow for special survival training," Kakashi said and then folded my piece of paper into a square. We were all shocked I could tell, I mean weren't we supposed to have a mission tomorrow and as if Naruto had heard my thoughts he asked the same question. Kakashi then began to chuckle deeply and I knew then we were not going to like this training at all, we were probably going to hate him tomorrow and with that gleam in his eyes it was probably we would hate each other and ourselves. "Well you not going to like; out of the 27 students to graduate 18 students will be either sent back to the academy or will be dropped from the program. This training will help me see if your good enough to be my students. So I'll see you tomorrow at the training field at 6:00 AM; oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." And with that he puffed away, we all looked between each other and then I got up and held out my hands to them they surprisingly grabbed my hands and I pulled them right up. We then walked down the stairs together with Naruto once again asking question after question, and Sasuke answered tomorrow at our 3-way turning point we all shook hands and went to our separate houses.

When I got home I went straight to the kitchen and made different breakfasts for us knowing that Kakashi was just lying when he was talking about us puking, and if we did we have to stay well fueled to keep on going after it. And the 2 of them would probably listen and then be stuck hungry for the rest of the day. I then went to my garden that was now always in the care of my Zanpaktos; the berries were in full bloom and it was the beginning of spring. The winter didn't really touch the area of fire I noted but I should have expected it. I then gathered them all and took the seeds from the last one and put them in a little jar for the other to plant when they got bored. I heard them all at the waterfall; since there was nothing to do today I let them all stay home minus togepi who was never without me, when I looked up I saw Mightyena. She was a black dog with a gray muzzle, paws, inside ears, neck and belly. She had 2 black triangle marks on her face like the Inuzuka did. She came over to me and sat down in front of me and asked how my day was. "Well I got paired up with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki and our sensei us Kakashi Hatake. We have to go through some survival tests tomorrow if we want to prove ourselves his worth students. I think the test will be about teamwork and keeping that teamwork to the test by making us try to work against each other. He does think teamwork is a key thing in all aspects especially for ninja so it is my best guess. But I could be wrong, he could do something else. But enough about that how was your day?" She then told me all about what her and the other did like sunbathing and play fighting, swimming and flying, and a bunch of other things but apparently it got boring after a while and they all started to miss me and Hinata-chan. I promised them that we would have a lot to do together tomorrow for the test.

It was around 7:30 when I was done with everything, and then I went to go take a shower and brush my teeth. I had just eaten diner with my Zanpakto forms and was now trying to get clean from a stressful day. I put all my bandages away and threw my dirty clothes into the hamper shoot I had made to go to the laundry basket downstairs. I decided that to take a nice bath to make myself feel a lot better about tomorrow. When I got in it felt like heaven having my muscles in a hot bath. Soon I was putting in my male shampoo and conditioner and washing my body with male soap. I had put the smell of Sandalwood a more manly smell in the tub as well, since I knew Kakashi was part dog it was a good idea to make the scent stronger. When I got out I was fresh and clean and a lot less stressed out. I made my way to my closet and pulled on a pair of black shorts for sleeping in and a baby blue t-shirt that contrasted with my hair in a good way. After that I put my Zanpakto on my back, a clipboard in hand with paper, and a pencil. I then went to the highest branch which was bathed in the light of the full moon. I hung my Zanpakto from a branch next to me and then I started out game-plan for tomorrow. We needed a plan to fight of the test he would give us. He would be late again so we would have that time to plan and re-plan whenever we needed to.

After 2 hours I had come up with an awesome plan and written all of the instructions down of what we should do. I then grabbed my Zanpakto and came down from the branch I was on. I then raced back home and went straight to bed. The next morning would be an interesting one that was for sure.

_**(The next day 5:00 AM…Sakura's POV)**_

I woke up at 5 o'clock to get ready making sure that I had everything with me. I was wearing the same thing as yesterday except the shirt underneath was lime green. I packed up the lunches and breakfasts and then got my Zanpakto. I put it on my hip today and put my pack on my back. I made my small breakfast so I wouldn't eat in front of the others.

When I was leaving it was 5:30 AM, so I decided to slow down on my speed a little bit and got there in 20 minutes. I started to practice movements with my Zanpakto and decided it would have been a good idea to practice my kido like I usually do, yesterday. I was the only one here and after a while I just sat down and meditated. I had 5 more minutes of peace before it was all ruined.

_**(5:30 AM… Sasuke's POV)**_

I decided yesterday after hearing about this test to work with Haruno only because he knew our mysterious sensei and I didn't, meaning that if there was someone to have a best guess at what this test would be, then it would be him. I wanted to show my family that I could be strong like Itachi but I couldn't because of Haruno and him always beating me. I never liked Haruno because he reminded me of my brother always beating me, but after yesterday the only true thing they have in common is liking dango and reading. My brother didn't like anything that Haruno had listed.

I got dressed quickly and made my way to the bathroom to get dressed and brush my teeth. I may not be on par with my brother but hopefully with being on Haruno's team I would be able to get to his level and then beat my brother. Since my brother was severely injured by Haruno, and if I did that then I would be the shining child my parents saw. When I was done I went out to the kitchen to get the lunch my kaa-chan (Mommy) had made for me the night before. And when I was about to walk fully in to get it I saw my brother there sitting at the table probably doing a mission report for another successful mission. Right as he was lifting his head to greet me I tuned right around and walked back out. I knew it was bad to do but I just had to get away for a while so I grabbed my pack and left the compound. When I got there I saw Naruto reading and Haruno writing something down a clipboard answering his questions. Then Naruto yelled, "Sasuke-teme get over here you have to see this it is amazing. Haruno made it for us." I just continued to walk over to them and 2 pieced of paper were practically thrown at my face. It was our game plan for the test since Haruno was positive it would be about teamwork. Since apparently Kakashi-sensei pretty much thrived on teamwork and how it is why we are put in groups and how he told him when he was younger. It was actually a really good plan when I read it and it when exactly with this terrain.

Naruto would act like a total idiot and make Kakashi-sensei think less of him and do this for a while and fall into every trap…nearly. While Haruno would be setting up a bunch of traps around the area. Then I would face Kakashi and make him actually pay attention. Since he was an actual jonin Haruno said that we would need to work together anyway to beat him. Then Haruno would come out last after I retreated from the area. While Haruno was fighting him me and Naruto would be hiding in the trees until Haruno drew his katana as a signal for us to jump into the fight. Overall it was a good plan that would make him under-estimate us, and doubt our ability in working together.

Haruno then got out 2 breakfast bentos and I had to admit that I was hungry, but before I could say no the meal was in my hand and I saw Naruto inhaling his down. I then decided to eat myself while Haruno pulled out a flute that was intricately designed with dragons. The tune coming out was soft and soothing like my Kaa-Chan's voice when she sang to me when I was younger. After Naruto and I were done with our meals we just listened to Haruno play his flute. Then he stopped and we started asking questions about each other. I was standing up and the other 2 were on the ground. After a while it got closer to 8 o'clock in the morning and we had been quite for a while. Haruno told us that he was always late and he guessed that old habits died hard. Naruto was getting annoyed and was now cursing under his breath.

I was getting tired of waiting around as well so I started to sharpen Kunai while Haruno started to sharpen his blade to make it gleam, it was then that I guess me and Naruto realized, that this was the closest and 2nd time we had ever seen his blade. The first time he ever drew his blade was on practice the first day he came to the academy and then his movements had been too fast for us to actually see do the blade was invisible. It had a rainbow colored hilt with a hilt the shape of an oval with multiple different colored stoned on it. The blade its self was amazing as it was a gleaming silver and not a single dent or flaw in it, it also had carving like marks that made the blade more hypnotizing. Naruto had awe in his eyes as he looked at it and Haruno was now cleaning it to make it shine with more brilliance than before. This guy truly loved his sword.

_**(Same time…Sakura's POV)**_

I knew they were looking at my blade I mean who wouldn't it was a beautiful sword for any gender. I was always complimented on my Zanpakto being the most beautiful in its time at the Soul Society. But I just waved it off at some point a more beautiful Zanpakto would replace mine and that would be that, there was always a price for beauty anyway and that was being vain or only being able to do one thing. But that was other zanpaktos mine had so many souls in it that they made up for each others faults. And that was why I always thought that teamwork was important. It made you able to help other people point out their weaknesses and cover them ad vice versa.

It was getting close to 8:00 and I was getting bored. My Zanpakto was strapped on to my back and the equipment we brought with us was on the ground. I knew to keep patient so I decided that I would meditate for a while by slipping into the world of my zanpakto. It was a moonlit place a forked river, one river was made of pure eyed that came from a frozen waterfall and that side was covered in snow and kept snowing. All of my water, ice, snow, dark, psychic, ghost, poison, and dragon were on this side of the beautiful garden that had crystal flowers and small ponds of ice cold water to drink out of. Then on the other side was a boiling spring that came out of its own waterfall that crashed against the water below. The fire, electric, grass, ground, flying, fighting, bug; rock, and steel types lived here. It had a beach and was warm for the night. The flowers were natural and alive here but not as beautiful as the shimmering ones in the winter land. The two of them formed into a river that was bathed in the most light from the moonlight. It was a lake and was the perfect temperature, the other parts of the forest were at extremes but this part was in perfect balance with the whole world. It was also the place where all of the zanpaktos gathered and lives, while the 2 forests were just where they slept. I then walked to the edge of where the 2 rivers met and listened to the peace there was in this world.

I don't know how long I stayed there but soon I felt Kakashi-sensei approaching and snapped out of that world and into the real one. I then stashed the plans into my bad quickly and then went back to sitting on the ground, and before my to other teammates could ask me what I was doing Kakashi had made his way in a poof of smoke before our very eyes. I thought it was a little to flashy for a ninja and decided that I would want to be able to transport in a soundless way; I was going to be the commander of the _stealth _force someday so that meant I was to make no noise and not be detected. I got up from my sitting position and Naruto and Sasuke-teme went on both sides of me. I crossed my arms and waited for the rules to be explained; Kakashi-sensei then got out an old looking alarm clock and set it on a stump. Kakashi-sensei then said, "For your test I have set the alarm on this clock for noon. That means you have 4 hours to retrieve one of these 2 bells and return it to me to pass. You may use all weapons and must come at me with the intent to kill me. Now," but he was cut off by Naruto asking about there being only 2 bells and 3 people. "Well you see that's the thing, only 2 or 1 of you will be able to become my student while I get to send the other back to the academy or out of the program. Or I could be able to send all 3 of you back to the academy or drop you entirely out of the program."

I saw Naruto and Sasuke tense at his words and become ready to bolt, but I put my hand on the hilt f my zanpakto as the sign that I had created to show that it was a test of teamwork. But they still stayed tense to go along with our little act and make Kakashi-sensei think we would turn our backs on each other. I knew Kakashi-sensei fell for it because I could see the disappointment in his aura. Then Kakashi-sensei tapped the large clock on the top and the timer started to go.

Naruto then charged at Kakashi-sensei wit the intent to kill and I stilled in place but mine was less visible than the other 2s'. Right as Naruto got out a kunai to stab him he disappeared with Naruto's hand now holding the kunai in against Naruto's neck. I was shocked, he wasn't as fast as me but I never remembered Tenzo-kun ever being that fast ad he was in ANBU. I knew this would not be easy with his speed but with my speed knocking us off wouldn't be easy either. "Now hold on a minute Naruto I didn't say start yet. But you did come at me with the intent to kill so, well done. But now let's do this for real…Start." As soon as those words left his lips we were all speeding off to place we could hide in and for me and Sasuke to watch and wait for our turns to come. Naruto then appeared behind Kakashi sensei.

"Just you and me Kakashi-sensei, I'll kick your but and make you pass _me_ by showing off my superior skills than those other 2 losers," Naruto said loudly. He was going exactly as I had planned to make it look like we only care about ourselves. Naruto then charged at Kakashi-sensei who in turn got out that old orange book I had always seen him reading, but this one was different it still had the banned sign but it had weird people on the front of it. This made Naruto stop because Kakashi-sensei said he was going to teach him Taijutsu but he had pulled out a book. Naruto then charged again while screaming, "I'm going to crush you." I had to admit rolling him as the idiot was a good choice on my part he did it so naturally that people would guess he was a natural idiot, and he was! It was such a comical display that I nearly burst out laughing, but putting my hand to my mouth made sure the giggles didn't come out. He then tried to punch Kakashi-sensei, who just ducked under it, and then he went with a kick and then Kakashi-sensei appeared behind him with his hands in the form of a tiger seal. He then poked Naruto with it and Naruto went flying with tears of pain in his eyes and landed…in the river. Poor Naruto, but I knew that would not keep Naruto down for long. Then suddenly he burst out of the water with a bunch of Naruto clones. But something was wrong, that was his worst justu…and then as I looked closer I realized there was actual water on them. They were solid clones unlike the ones me and Sasuke made which were just illusions. But then Kakashi just kept on reading and said how that wouldn't work on him. Then a Naruto clone came up behind him and grabbed him, and just as the first hit came he disappeared. And Naruto started to hit _himself._ Wow…I knew what it was the second Naruto was replaced with Naruto, it was a replacement justu Kakashi-sensei used to confuse Naruto and get out of harms way.

This was going to be more difficult then I thought. Kakashi-sensei was wise and knew what to do in all sort of situations; it made me think that maybe he was in ANBU once upon a time. It was just a theory but still, his quickness, strength, and cleverness all fit the description of an ANBU member. But, I quickly came back to the real world as soon as I realized that Kakashi-sensei had _dropped _a bell. I didn't know how to tell Naruto it was a trap without the plan crumbling so I just let him get trapped in the trap. I would get him down form it soon enough. Kakashi-sensei then came out and snatched out the bell from under him. Kakashi-sensei then looked up at Naruto and said, "You really are and idiot if the bait is that obvious it is most likely a trap. You really are the stupid one of the group, I and Sasuke then seemed to realize at the same time that it would be best to start Sasuke's phase of the plan.

He quickly threw a barrage of shuriken and Kunai at Kakashi-sensei, they didn't really hit I knew that, but they would make Kakashi-sensei have to relocate to a new area. Sasuke then took off down to the area we had discussed for him to fight then I took off in a different direction and circled around to help Naruto out of the tree. I sensed Kakashi-sensei going after Sasuke and that was perfect. I ran over to the tree and got Naruto down form the tree. I clamped a hand over his mouth and he whispered a thank you while I wrote in the dirt good job. I then made Naruto stay there and wait for Sasuke to come and get him. I went to go look after Sasuke next and was just in time to see him do a fire Jutsu. Kakashi-sensei dodged and disappeared. Even I couldn't sense him; he then grabbed Sasuke's foot from below the ground and pulled him under with him. All that was left was Sasuke's head I then used a whistle that I gave to Naruto to make him know to come this way. And then I jumped down and began my battle with Kakashi-sensei. I didn't even look at Sasuke just to make the act more realistic. I new though, that Naruto would get him out of that hole in no time with those weird clones of his and still have enough energy for the final phase. But right now it was my turn and the third phase to the plan, and soon we would prove ourselves to Kakashi-sensei and get the bells.

I first charged at Kakashi-sensei but not like Sasuke or Naruto did, my moves were fluid lie the water and each one built up my momentum for a hard kick. I started off with a kick to his side and heard the crunch of a thick log snapping in half. Then I back-flipped to get some distance between Kakashi-sensei-who had appeared behind me- and myself. I made my moves miss just barely to push him back and not transport him away with a replacement jutsu. I worked on cornering him into trees and then letting him go to smash the tree with a kick or jump. Soon he was heading exactly the way I wanted him to but he was going that fast running. I started going his pace which surprised him and then kicked him in the side sending him into the river. I then jumped down onto the riverbank as he crawled out from the water onto the water surface, he had a pained and tired look in his eye but I knew he was also shocked, heck who would expect a genin to hit an elite jonin. I would have to tell Hinata-chan about this that was for sure, as we continued to battle I was setting up traps with the string on my arms, the string I made invisible until I constricted it and added spiritual power/chalkra into in to make it hard and catch enemies like a spider-web. They would also be phased right through by people until I did this so it was the perfect trap; I then usually crawled on top of the string and made myself look like a spider. There was no way out of this trap because I also made the string sticky with spiritual power/chalkra. But I would just capture him when we were done instead of doing all the other tricks.

Me and Kakashi-sensei were fighting on the bank now and I felt Naruto and Sasuke coming. But I knew he underestimated us and would just think we would totally ignore each other, but we wouldn't. I then sent a really good kick to Kakashi-sensei stomach and pushed him back 10 feet. I covered Sasuke with my spiritual power/chalkra and did the same with Naruto and made it look like they were still traveling to our location. Naruto came out with 10 clones and Sasuke came out with weapons. Naruto then surrounded him and pushed Kakashi-sensei to go in different directions even into a soundless kunai that Sasuke had sent straight into his arm. He then looked at us with shock and happiness, Naruto was grinning like a maniac on crack and Sasuke was smirking triumphantly, while we all jumped back and stood next to each other. The final phase had begun and we were going to win.

Naruto went first and ran to the left while Sasuke went to the right. I just stayed still until I saw my opening. They couldn't handle Kakashi-sensei like I could, but even though I could keep up with him does not mean it wasn't hard. Kakashi-sensei was strong like a Kage and could probably be the next one if he stopped being late and lazy. But I knew that would never happen; but it still felt good to fight with someone of my caliber and I just knew I could get a lot stronger on Kakashi's team. I then charged in with my blade out and appeared right behind Kakashi-sensei and slashed at his waist and he did exactly what I wanted him to. He dodged by turning his body and I slashed the bells off him, then before he could hear them I kicked him and made my grab for the bells so they wouldn't make a sound. I nodded to Sasuke and Naruto and they immediately did a few hand signs, Naruto said 'Kage bunshin justu' (Shadow clone technique) and since Naruto was louder I didn't really hear Sasuke but I knew it was one about fire seeing as how fireballs came out of his mouth. Then I flash-stepped to punch Kakashi-sensei in the gut, because he had just jumped back from Naruto's and Sasuke's attack. But Kakashi-sensei dodged my attack, but he still went where I wanted him to go, so I constricted the string and sent spiritual power/chalkra to the strings and Kakashi-sensei was caught. He and the boys looked shocked since they didn't even see the string. Naruto, Sasuke, and I then walked up to Kakashi-sensei and I held up the bells to his face. He then gave a defeated sigh but I could tell he was happy that we passed his teat, we were to since we were all now drenched in sweat even me, it was a hard fight but we pulled through it.

I released Kakashi-sensei from the prison of stings that were made by my spiritual power/chalkra and put the strings around my arms and fingers again. They were still good strings and I didn't want to put that kido spell on them again…it would be too troublesome…I have been spending way too much time with Shikamaru during our matches. I then went back to my place between the guys and we all waited for Kakashi-sensei to say something. "You all passed, you are the first team to ever pass my test because they could never figure out that my test was about teamwork. You actually had me fooled for a while there. I thought you wouldn't work together at all. Teamwork is the most important thing on a team anyway. Rules are important too but teammates are more. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash remember that as you are my first genin team." He said this with a smile on his face, I could tell because of the way his eye crinkled. "Now we have lunch to go to, the other new genin team will be waiting for us at a barbeque place and we are late." And as he said that the timer went off in the background and Sasuke, Naruto and I all collapsed to the ground. The other 2 groaned while I just lay on the ground. Kakashi-sensei came over us and said, "You guys are alive right?" We all glared at him, but he couldn't really see mine. He then chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, I then got up and extended my hands to the other 2 who grabbed on and I pulled them up with ease. We then went back to the main clearing and grabbed all of our stuff and walked off in the direction of the restaurant. And then he said something that made me freak out. "Oh, and by now we are late by an hour and a ½ so the other will be pretty mad when we get there and it is a 30 minute walk." I started to hyper ventilate I hated to be late, being late in bad is like life or death and I took that every where I went no matter what. So this was a big deal to me, I have never been late in my entire life. The Hinata-chan knew this perfectly well since I always liked being the first person to class. I never in my life have been late; and now Kakashi-sensei was looking at me weird and so were the boys, I knew where the barbeque place was so I started to flash-step to the place and I was soon there. I saw Squad 10 and Squad 8, so that meant that Hinata-chan passed, not that I had any doubts in my mind. And as soon as I walked in I heard a cry of 'Haruno-kun!" and Hinata-chan was pulling me over to the table and speaking in our sin language now. I told her all about the test and she gaped at me. Kurenai-nee made me sit between her and Hinata-chan and Kurenai-nee said we could go back to the genin side of our table once my team got here. So I told them it would be about 30 minutes before they got there.

We talked on in our language until the other genin decided to ask us questions about my test. I then did sign language over to Hinata-cha who then translated. Ino-pig looked happy and angry to see me. Happy because then her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' had passed the test and she would be a genin with him. But, angry because she had never liked me ever since I had beaten Sasuke the first day of the academy. I just choose to ignore her snide remarks until finally my teammates arrived. Naruto came over and Hinata-chan blushed the color of a tomato. He sat down next to her and across from Ino-pig who immediately started to sweet talk into a date. But Ino just ignored him and pretty much raped Sasuke into a hug; Kakashi-sensei looked a little concerned about this but then just shook his head and joined the adults. We watched as Sasuke pried the pig off of his body and sat down in the seat next to Naruto who glared at him. I then watched as the pig flirted shamelessly-really did she have no self respect for herself- with Sasuke while Naruto tried to get Ino's attention but was failing badly. I then nudged Hinata and inclined my head in Naruto's direction and in our language under the table said, 'talk to him already' she then nervously tried to get Naruto's attention, and when he did he looked over and said, "Yes, Hinata-chan?" I then watched as the 2 talked and Hinata-chan _tried_ not to faint. After a while f talking to Kurenai-nee, I relaxed in my seat across from Kakashi-sensei, who looked at me and then moved his eyes to Hinata-chan and then Naruto. As if to ask 'does she actually like him' as he slurped down his 10th bowl of ramen that this place served. I nodded my head yes to his unspoken question and I heard him chuckle lowly. Soon enough all were talking and eating-minus me and Kakashi since we don't eat in the presence of others and I don't talk and Kurenai-nee or Hinata-chan have to translate-it was soon night and we were all going home. I made my way home, happy to be a new ninja of this village. It would be tough to go on missions with people I couldn't talk to but I wouldn't give up. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any of the other animes that I pull Ideas from!**_

_**Wave Country and Truths Pt.1**_

_**Chapter 7(Sakura's POV)**_

It has been 2 weeks since I have first begun my new ninja life and I had to admit that it completely…sucked! I did horrible baby missions and Naruto always complained about them. We did baby sitting, and weed pulling, fence painting things that a _civilian _could do themselves but are just too _fat_ and_ lazy_ to do it. I was ready to tare my hair out of my skull…but the pink stands would make me immediately know as a girl to those who didn't already know so I couldn't do that. Screaming was also an idea but once again I had to stay in disguise as a mute boy so that was ruled out as well. I was used to hard bleeding tasks like the ones given to me at the Seireitei, but no I had to do these loser jobs.

Thank fully I had Hinata-chan coming over for a sleepover later tonight at my place so I could tell her all of my frustration. It was nice to have someone to tell everything to without having all the complications of them not knowing your true identity. I didn't really want to tell my teammates that I was a girl yet, I had only just met them and Naruto was a loudmouth, Sasuke was a little tattle-tale who told everything about us to his clan, and Kakashi-sensei I just didn't feel to easy about him sometimes…maybe that was how people viewed us because of our masks and stuff. So I don't want them to know right now or maybe ever till I leave and my parents find me. Okay, I wouldn't wait that long but still Hinata-chan had to find out after 6 months of being best friends, and I wasn't ready when she found out, telling them now and so soon in getting to know them would feel weird.

Anyway it was currently the first of my 2 days off and Hinata-chan has it the same so we are having a sleep over at my house tonight. I was currently making snacks for us and just finishing my Zanpaktos diner. I knew that when they ate that I ate but it didn't seem fair to them so they always ate like I did. I was making a full tray of sandwiches, chips, cupcakes, cookies, donuts, s'mores, and fruits. I already had the officially named "Star room" ready for us to use. Our movie was in there as well on of my favorites called the Phantom of the Opera. It was an amazing movie and not scary at all so it was perfect for Hinata-chan. I was now putting all the food in the room on the table I put in between Hinata-Chan's lavender beanbag and my lime green beanbag. I also had our favorite play list of songs in my I-pod ready since when the movie was done we would probably have a little dance party while we talked about the randomest thing in the world.

Hinata had a key so I trusted her to just come in whenever she wanted to. I went upstairs to get a shower in before she came. It was about 6:30 so I had 30 minutes to take a shower and dressed before she would get here. Since I was not going to have to see my teammates tomorrow I decided to wash myself with things that actually smelt nice like the keepsake of my name. I washed with Sakura (cherry blossom) shampoo and conditioner. I then washed my body with a citrus like smell that was naturally made. When I got out of the tub I went over to the mirror to wash my face. I dried off quickly and got changed into a _girls_ pajama outfit. I wore my now waist length hair in a high ponytail and bangs that framed my face, it was tied up with a red ribbon as well that Hinata-chan had given to me. I was told to be beautiful by Kurenai-nee and Hinata-chan, and they were even envious, but I didn't see what was so great, thankfully though because as soon as I got home I tanned with my mask off I had no tan lines on my face. I had instead a creamy complexion that was soft and not to dark but not to light to make me look extremely pale. I had almond shaped eyes that were still the same emerald/jade color they had always been. I had thick dark black lashes surrounding them and perfectly arched pink eyebrows because of Kurenai-nee. I had a straight and still button like nose that would be considered cute to most. I had an average sized forehead and perfect petal pink lips. I had a swan like neck that made me look beautiful too. I had a perfect hour-glass figure and long shapely legs because of all the running I did, but they didn't have me look masculine either but because of me being a girls so I could never take off my long baggy pants and replace them with shorts. I had long muscled arms also in a feminine way as well as me having small hands and delicate skinny fingers. I was also getting bigger in the um…chest area…yeah. So I now had to wear a baggier shirt and wrap my chest a little tighter which usually labored my breathing and hurt. I was apparently the most beautiful girl in all of Konoha probably as Hinata-chan and Kurenai-nee had put it…or at least most of Konoha.

Anyway I had gotten changed into a pair of short black shorts and a hot-pink tank top with the words "What's wrong with the color pink?" I also had around my neck the black ribbon that jiji-kun had given to me in a choker like fashion. I actually wore it every day but just like my necklaces when I was disguised as a boy you couldn't see it. I had bare hands that were soft because they were never damaged since the bandages and gloves made sure of that. Without the baggy clothes even with my mask, glasses, and hat I would look like a girl. I then walked to the front door with my wolf stuffed animal and short black silk robe in hand and opened the door just as Hinata-chan was going to put the key in the door. It was now exactly 7:00 PM and our sleep-over had officially begun. We giggle and then hugged each other tightly.

We then went to put Hinata-Chan's stuff upstairs in her room that we had redone. The walls were a dark purple with white designs of flowers on the walls. She had hard floors that were lighter and a fluffy purple rug underneath her low round bed. She had a view of the waterfall to and had light purple curtains. She had a smaller but not to small bathroom to the left of her bad and a smaller than mine walk in closet to the right of her bed. Our bedrooms were right across from each other and had our name plated on the door in our colors. Mine was blood red against a black door and hers was a light lavender color that went against a white door.

I was now waiting downstairs in the star room with a few sodas and a now popped bucket of popcorn. I was in my bean bag chair with a black soft blanket over top of me, stuffer animal on my right side and my robe on the ground to put on just in case it got colder. It started to rain so I saw it hitting the roof of the house with the one-sided glass. It was so relaxing listening to that, that I couldn't help but notice how un-relaxing the room I was in now that Hinata-chan and I had styled now. The walls and roof were painted black and we had put little glow in the dark star stickers and changing colors star light. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and was painted a black color too. It was fin in those areas but, we had columns surrounding us and we were in the middle. On the walls were posters after posters of our favorite bands and some were dark and scary while other was happy and light. It made me giggle a little.

"What are you laughing about Sakura-chan?" I flipped over in my bean bag chair to see Hinata-chan in a pair of shorts that were longer than mine and were purple. She also had a white T-shirt on that said "No I'm not blind! And if you ask I'm going to beat you up!" It made me giggle because I had gotten that shirt to contradict her personality on her 11th birthday. She had giggled because underneath was a pair of sunglasses instead of her colored pupiless eyes; I had also given her sunglasses that matched the ones in the picture for her to wear. I knew she would never voluntarily beat a kid up for calling her blind; she would most likely just turn and walk away. She had a long white silk robe and had a purple and white unicorn under her arm and she sat down in her bean bag chair and pulled up her white soft blanket. She put her robe on the floor like me and cuddled her unicorn for a little bit and then put it under the blanket next to her.

"I'm laughing about how relaxing the rain sounds against the glass in this room. While in total contradiction besides us this room would be the exact opposite of relaxing!" I said to her; she then looked to the glass roof and then to the room around us and she giggled just like me. We may have been opposites in color schemes but when you went to our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and personality in some way, we were really a lot alike and I really did consider her my sister. And I knew she considered me the same way as I did her. She knew me better than anybody else in this entire world and she knew that underneath of my happy and carefree façade I was sometimes sad whenever I saw a little girl holding the hands of both her parents or whenever she saw twin sisters fighting.

After a while of just eating and getting comfortable and double checking that we had everything we needed for a movie we turned on the TV and began the Phantom of the Opera. After the movie was over Hinata-chan was crying because of the Christine dying and the old man at her grave sight. I then handed her a box of tissues. "Thank You," was all she sad as she then blew her nose and dabbed her tears away. She then turned and glared at me and said, "How could you show me a movie like that? You should know I am very emotional about love stories and all that stuff and you show me a movie where the girls _dies_ and the guy brings her flowers to her _grave_! Are you insane?" I tried so hard not to laugh at her face but I just couldn't do it. I fell the floor clutching my stomach laughing so hard and loud with a huge smile to my face and eyes clothed. She then threw a pillow at me and I chose to let it hit me; after a while I got back up onto my bean bag chair and looked her in the eyes.

"I thought it was a good movie. You had to admit it was good minus the sadness of the ending. I mean at least they were together, I mean isn't that why they say 'it is better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all'? Sure she died but she died happily married to the man she loved. But on a sadder note of my existence these genin d-rank missions make me want to kill myself! These are things that civilians could do if they weren't that lazy. But no they have to be pains in the buts; I want a real mission not these kid things…oh, jeez I just sounded like Naruto! Also did you know he complains about every mission that we get and whenever we train he has us go to lunch at Ichiraku ramen? And when he is there he inhales at least 20 bowls before he is good for that time, not full. Oh, and Sasuke all he does say is 'hn' and 'aa' I am getting really tired of it, also he degrades girls in my presence and says how they are weak and stupid! He hasn't even told his family that the guy that they hate is on his team! He also now has a rivalry with me and Naruto is his rival! Then you have Kakashi-sensei, who just sits in a tree and reads his crummy orange little book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. They are all a band of weirdoes and all I want to do is scream or tear my hair out of my head. But since I have a freaking secret identity as a _mute boy_ I can't!" I screamed this in my frustration towards my team and ninja life; seriously a new shinigami academy student could handle these tasks. Do they really have no faith in those of our status to make us go through all of this! Either they had no faith in us or they really, really hated us to no end.

"Are you kidding me? My team is a thousand times worse; I would love to have Naruto on my team. He is so funny and happy all the time, and he doesn't have a bad ego like Kiba or Shino. Kiba is always goofing off and ruining all of our missions. We have actually had complaints about him; we were told to dig the weeds of a garden and he rips up the flower bed because of his nature! He is foul mouthed and has no respect for any of us on the team! He is always making fun of people before getting to know them like Naruto and you. It made me so mad that I actually hit him! Then you have Shino who says nothing at all! He then freaks Kurenai-sensei out by pushing bugs into her face at the randomest moments! He like Kiba believes himself to be the best of all the genin to graduate. Shino is always just standing there and coming out of the shadows where he hides with his bugs and scaring the crap out of everybody. He has no emotions at all and I swear he has no heart or emotions. At least with you and your mask I can see hints of different things but his face has not moved once since I've been on the same team as him! Then of course I can't say anything bad about Kurenai-sensei, she tries to get the 2 to cooperate but I think they will driver her mad if this continues. Wow…our team really do suck, I would be happy to trade Naruto for Kiba though, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei you can keep." We were both now just moping, wallowing in our self pity because of our bad luck with our teammates. Our lives were rigged to have huge complications in them just for some god's sick humor.

Soon we were going on to lighter notes of conversation like things that interested us and didn't, things that weirded us out. And now we had the music blasting and were just having fun dancing, just the 2 of us, sisters. We were going insane till we realized it was 2:00 AM; and just like that my need for sleep hit me. I yawned loudly and then grabbed my stuff just like Hinata. We made our way up the stairs and then walked down the hall with our rooms. We said good-night and then made our ways to bed immediately. I took off the robe I had put on and draped it over one of the chairs in the room and then shut off lights crawled into bed; I said good-night to my Zanpakto and then was out like a light.

_**(Dinner the same night…Sasuke's POV)**_

The family was having diner all together tonight because Aniki (Big Brother) just came home from a mission and so did Shisui. Kaa-chan wants us all to have diner tonight for some reason, but I don't want to go at all. My family will probably just ignore me again like they always do or they will just make fun of me. It was going to start soon but I was just going to stay here in my room until I absolutely had to. Kaa-chan would probably be the only one to notice my disappearance most likely. I never did like how Aniki always got all the attention of Otoo-san; he never even wanted it most of the time it seemed. Why couldn't I have been more like him instead of having to stay in the academy for so long?

The time I was allowed to stay in my room came and went before long I was being dragged out of my room by my Kaa-chan. When I got to the table the latest I didn't say anything but Aniki was looking at me weird and Kaa-chan had a concerned face on. But Otoo-san said nothing about it and immediately went into questioning my brother and Shisui. The questions were mainly on the topic of the recent mission they completed in record time again. But nothing was directed at me so I just stayed quiet and ate my food silently. I asked silently to my kaa-chan, "May I be excused I don't feel to well?" She looked at me and then shook her head no, and I knew she knew I was lying about not feeling well. If she didn't think something was bothering me before she sure did now. They all looked at me and I just said that I was just feeling a little ill. Otoo-san didn't even care but the other 3 just looked at me. I then got up without being excused and left the table for the comfort of my room.

When I got to my room I locked the door just wanting to be alone. I heard some crashing so either Kaa-chan was yelling at Otoo-san or Shisui had tripped again. It was likely that it was the latter but I didn't care, I just went straight to bed and curled up into a ball. I wanted to forget about it all and just let it all be drowned out by sleep.

_**(After the 2 days off…Sakura's POV)**_

We were tracking down a lost _cat._ And the cat was fast and smart like me so it was somewhat hard to capture the thing and return it to its owner. We were currently behind a tree each waiting for our cue to pounce on the cat and capture it. Naruto just wanted to get this over with and I didn't complain about that at all. We all were 5 m away from the confirmed target, and as if reading my mind Kakashi gave us our cue to strike and capture the cat. Naruto got the hold on it first and boy was he hurt, the cat did not like Naruto at all it kept on scratching his face and hissing, and I can't believe I'm saying this but…it beat him up! Sasuke then confirmed the cat being 'Torah' and we all brought her back to her owner. I now knew why the cat would not want to go home, the landlady was smothering the cat so tight to her I heard all my cat like zanpaktos hiss at her in the back of my mind. The poor thing was smart when it ran away and it was being now crushed in a death hug of love. Naruto just thought it deserved it and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei just kept their mouths shut.

We were now being read a list of new possible missions. And boy did they ever sound like fun! NOT! I wanted to stuff that list down the nearest person's throat. Baby sitting and grocery shopping were on the list even and, wow were people around here lazy. I think Naruto shared my exact sentiments because 1. I knew he would never be able to read minds and 2. He was starting to complain about how these weren't real missions. "NO! I want a real mission something that civilians could do! I'm not a kid anymore or a brat and I'm strong so let me do a _**real**_ mission!" Naruto then sat on the floor and huffed. I may have shared his sentiments but maybe I wouldn't have put it like that…actually I have a little more patience then Naruto so maybe a week more of this and then I would have done that, secret identity be damned.

Iruka-sensei then began to shout at Naruto like he did in the Academy for disrespecting the Hokage. Hokage-sama then stopped Iruka and explained how mission classes were scored and who was assigned them; we all started to zone out and listen to what Naruto was saying about ramen. We were then snapped back to reality and bowed to Hokage-sama as an apology. He looked us over-Naruto, Sasuke, and I-then sighed and blew out some smoke from his pipe. "Fine Naruto if you really want a higher mission than this I'll give you a C-rank mission. You all will be escorting an important man to wave country. While there and traveling you will protect him from harm of any kind." Naruto then got really excited and started to ask stupid questions about our mission. Really if it is a C-rank mission we would definitely not be protecting a princess. "If you settle down some Naruto I will call him in to introduce you to him." The man then walked in with a bottle of sake and clothes made to travel in, he looked us over and scoffed at us. "This is Tazuna the bridge builder and you all will be escorting him back home."

"These brats are the ones you have guarding me on my way back home. I may as well not have body guards with me at all." Kakashi-sensei then tried to reassure the client that we and he were very qualified but it seemed to fall somewhat on deaf ears. "I mean look at these kids one of them has a chicken ass hairstyle, one actually looks like a ninja, and the small one has the stupidest look on his face that I have ever seen that he couldn't be a ninja." Naruto then tried to figure out who was the short one when he realized that since he was the shortest the man was talking about him He then started screaming something about murdering the client but Kakashi-sensei told him while holding him back that he couldn't murder the client. Naruto soon backed off but kept on glaring at the client and I mentally sweat dropped at my teams' antics. "Meet with me at the gates in 1 hour and don't be late. We need to get to my country quickly." He then walked out of the room and Kakashi-sensei poofed away; the 3 of us left, looked at each other and then just left for our own homes.

I went home immediately using my flash-step; I walked right into the house and got out my black traveling pack. I filled it with a scroll of berries, a spare outfit of the one I always wore, a girls kunoichi outfit, spare weapons and tools to clean and sharpen those weapons, my flute, extra string, a red ribbon, pajamas of both gender, an extra of sunglasses and hat, more bandages and the my hollow mask. I also brought an extra blanket and sleeping bag, a few books to read if I got bored, a flashlight, a heavier coat, different shoes of both gender, and my griffin stuffed animal. I then strapped my sword onto my back, since I knew I wouldn't need it this morning for just these stupid mission and we had no training. I stuffed my I-pod headphones into my ears and the actual I-pod into my pocket. I had another 40 minutes before it was time to leave. I watered all of the plants and wrote a note for Hinata-chan or Kurenai-nee. I then had 20 minutes to get to the gate. I double checked everything in my back, the necklaces and ribbon around my neck, my Zanpakto, I-pod, clothes, mask, and hollow mask, paper, pencil, drawing book, etc. I then grabbed the picture on my nightstand of my family in a family photo and delicately wrapped it in my blanket and then set it in my bag.

With all this packed I put my pack on and my Zanpakto on my back as well. I locked the house behind me and then flash-stepped to the gate. Tazuna was waiting at the gate already and I noticed that the others weren't there either. He just looked at me and scoffed like I was a little bug in his way. I hated it when people looked at others that way without even knowing them. It really ticked off and made me want to kill the person. Soon the rest of the team was at the gate and Naruto was as energetic as always to be leaving the village for a mission. It was his first time out of the village, but then again I lived on the forest boundaries. So I guess I was pretty excited myself to be seeing another country in this world. I might even see a few new cultures; hey what can I say I was raised by a scientist of course I was going to be curious and ask over a million questions on paper.

We were walking the whole way till we got to the harbor. It was relatively quiet which I was thankful for, minus of course Naruto's talking which I didn't mind right now since I was so happy and content being on a real mission. Sure the person probably wasn't in real danger, but still I was on my guard. Naruto asked though if we would run into any ninja, to which Kakashi-sensei explained that wave country had no ninja and it was just mist in that part that had ninja. Then he went on about something else but I zoned out. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to freeze as Kakashi-sensei pointed at them, he then relaxed and put his hand on my head and said that we would definitely not be attacked. We then kept on walking and when we came upon a turn I saw a puddle. But that was odd seeing as how it was like a desert out here and it hadn't rained in weeks. I looked back at Kakashi-sensei and he just nodded in understanding and gave me an eye-crease in return. I relaxed to make it look like I didn't even think about it but on the inside I was wondering if ninja could actually hide in a puddle, or make one to hide in. and if so someone teach me to do that. Kakashi-sensei slowed his pace a little and I was wondering what he was doing. When we were a good 10 ft in front of the puddle 2 guys with large claws jumped out and wrapped super sharp ropes around Kakashi-sensei's body. They then pulled and Kakashi-sensei was torn to shreds, they then charged at us, Naruto stayed frozen in his spot, they went after him and right as they got their gloved on him I kicked them into one another. Sasuke then guarded Tazuna, both charged at Sasuke next and I was about to cover Naruto when Kakashi-sensei came out and grabbed them by their necks and nearly chocked them.

They were out like lights and then Kakashi-sensei explained why he didn't help us in the first place. "They were chunin of the village hidden in the mist, I knew immediately that they were there but I needed to know why. It could have been just ninja going after ninja or were they after you, the bridge builder. Because they didn't seem like they were after us but more you, in my opinion. And if you would have told us that this is a mission where ninja are after you this would have been a B-rank or A-rank mission. So we will probably have to go back to the village, and we need to get a doctor for Naruto's hand since there was poison on the gloved they wore." Naruto's face shadowed over and he looked determined about something. He then stabbed a kunai into his hand and pledged while getting the blood out that way that he would not hold anybody back again. And that we were not going to give up this mission because it got a _little_ harder. "That was really cool and stuff of how you got the poison out and stuff Naruto but…if you lose anymore blood your going to die." Naruto then started to freak out and Sasuke pointed out how Naruto was a masochist, which I just laughed at in my head. Kakashi then wrapped up his hand and we were off again with a new resolve for this mission, our guards were up and we were ready for an attack.

_**(On the water to Wave country 2 days later…Sakura's POV)**_

We hadn't been attacked yet but I was always on guard to the point where Kakashi-sensei had to threaten me to go to sleep. We were traveling quietly into Wave country by a boat with its motor off and just being rowed. We were given the details about the man after him named Gato who even I had heard of. He was supposedly really rich and dealt a lot with trade more than anything. But now I knew he was a mean little man, who pretty much wanted to financially own the world. We also knew now that the bridge had to be built so that Gato wouldn't have control of the land anymore. We were then dropped off by a side-port area and we were left to walk the rest of the way Tazuna's house.

On the way there we had to deal with a rambunctious Naruto who kept on skitting around and looking as if we were already under attack. He was just trying to one up himself to Sasuke, since of course Sasuke had once again called him a 'dead last'. I would never understand the male species and their need for victory and winning, along with their stupid prides. I mean male shinobi always die the youngest seeing as how they don't plan and just rush in. So now Naruto was looking like more of an idiot then he usually did, it was quite comical he just looked so BLONDE! I suppressed the need to giggle at his face and kept to myself by scanning the area for another trap. Then a noise of clicking caught my attention, and I was just in time to see Naruto throw a kunai knife into the bushes at nothing in-particular; I tensed my shoulder and put my arms to my side directly. I looked at Naruto as if he were crazy though he couldn't tell it; Kakashi was looking at him the same way I was and Tazuna and Sasuke looked freaked. "Naruto are you insane those are Kunai knives you can't just throw them around you could hurt someone or yourself if you're not careful!" Naruto then began his explanation about how he heard something, while Tazuna screamed at Naruto about how he got him scared. I went over to the place where Naruto had thrown the kunai and so did Kakashi-sensei. When we got there we saw a snow bunny with white fur, shocked out of its mind scared from the attack on its life by Naruto. "Great Naruto you nearly killed a rabbit," Kakashi-sensei said, and then seemed to be contemplating something while Naruto apologized to the rabbit profusely. I looked at the rabbit and realized that since it was summer and a snow rabbit, its fur right now shouldn't be white but gray, so the only way this rabbit wouldn't change was if it was raised indoors away from all light. But if it had no light to see, so it couldn't change its colors how did it get all the way here, where only a few houses were around in ratty condition that had to let light in? So if that was the case than somebody had to have let this little white rabbit out…possibly as a decoy, meaning that we were being watched by the enemy! I put myself on high alert; nothing would get passed my high senses. I immediately noticed that there was one other person here; it was probably a high-ranking ninja because of the chalkra levels.

I tensed my muscles and waited for an imminent attack from the enemy. I felt him move and then grab for something on his back; he pushed a little chalkra into his arms meaning that the object was heavy. Then the heavy object was thrown at us with great force, Kakashi-sensei yelled out, "Everybody get down!" I with everybody else dove to the floor while bringing Tazuna with me since he didn't have our ninja/shinigami reflexes. A huge sword with a whole near the tip came whizzing above our heads, it just missed and it embedded itself into the tree opposite to us. Then a large man who looked to be on steroids and a mask made out of bandages covering his lower face landed on the large sword. He was entirely muscle to the point where it looked like his arms couldn't fit around his sides. He had short dark brown hair and was wearing light blue camouflage pants, and no shirt! Kakashi-sensei immediately tensed and I went rigid, if my sensei was getting tense it meant that this guy was really dangerous and there was no way the other 2 boys could take him, maybe not even my sensei! "Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist; a rogue ninja to be exact, what exactly are you doing here?" Kakashi-sensei's voice was relaxed and bored but I heard a little edge to it that was threatening and made my hair stand on end.

The man called Zabuza started to chuckle deeply. It sounded gravely and rough, maybe even a little twisted and crazy. "Well if it isn't the famous copy-cat ninja. And you have a few brats with you and my target. This ought to be fun; maybe I should kill the target first and then make you watch as I kill the brats. The masked boy left, probably your most prized student since you look and dress so alike. Yes, that sounds like a very nice plan." Zabuza had said this with such certainty and sadistic glee that he probably thought he could defeat Kakashi-sensei or me.

"You won't lay a hand on any of them because I swear I will let nothing happen to them." I knew when Kakashi-sensei said this that he meant it with all of his heart and soul. I then guarded Tazuna's left and then Sasuke and Naruto followed my lead. Zabuza started to laugh again and it was beginning to get on my nerves. He then disappeared, and then reappeared on the water with the 'junk' sword on his back. Really the sword was worthless; it would never survive against my Zanpaktos. Kakashi-sensei then pulled up his hitai and revealed a sharingan! They were only to appear in the Uchiha clan, but if he had one how and why only in his left eye. Many questions went around in my head; but they were stopped when I saw Zabuza go through a series of complex hand seals. He then raised a hand and a thick mist started to cover the area; I went so tense because I had never seen anything like this. Zabuza disappeared into the mist. Kakashi-sensei and the rest of us were looking around trying to find where he went. But not even my skills could find him; it must have been this mist since I could always sense enemies. I then heard deep chuckling all around and knew it had to be a genjutsu which I immediately dispelled. I created a secret clone and made it look more real by adding more chalkra to it, if the others realized there was a pulse of chalkra coming from me they would probably pass it off as fight jitters. I then snuck into a tree about 15 feet away to get a better view of the area and hopefully see Zabuza.

Then suddenly Zabuza appeared in the middle of the stance me and the others had created around Tazuna. He had his hand on his sword and was crouched down low to the ground. But something about him didn't seem right, like as if he was there but not there. He also looked a lot looser in his stance. Almost like…Water! This must have been a water clone and that made me wonder where the real Zabuza was. The clone of Zabuza looked about ready to take his 'junk sword' off of his back where Kakashi-sensei flash in front of his and stabbed him in a vital point of the gut. Water started to leak from his being until he was nothing but a puddle. Then Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi-sensei running at him with his sword drawn' but then Kakashi-sensei appeared behind him with a Kunai to his throat. That Zabuza disappeared transformed into a puddle, and another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi; Kakashi then jumped back and ran for the water probably for more room to fight on. Zabuza ran after him but stopped right before he hit the spikes that Kakashi had dropped to stop him. He jumped and landed on the water opposite to Kakashi-sensei; I watched silently from the tree and hoped that all would turn out in our favor without me having to intervene. The fight went on for a while with it looking to be a standstill until Zabuza got Kakashi-sensei unbalanced and locked him in a water prison. Thankfully the prison could not kill Kakashi-sensei but he was still trapped ad that was a problem. Then Kakashi-sensei yelled, "All of you get out of here! Take the client and run he won't be able to pursue you with me in this prison and his clones can't go far from him! Just forget about me and run!"

But I knew that wouldn't work. Even f we ran Zabuza would eventually find us and then kill the other 2 boys, I had no doubt in my mind that I could take on Zabuza and win but the other 2 would be goners. So the only option we had was to get Kakashi-sensei out of that prison in hope that Kakashi-sensei could defeat him after he got out. It seemed to me that Sasuke had come to same conclusion as I had. Then suddenly a clone came rushing behind the group ready to strike; I dove from the trees right as the clone was about to strike, and then I kicked him so hard that he instantly turned into a puddle. My clone disappeared since there was no way to make it look real if I was right there and it would just be a waste of my energy. They looked shocked that I was hiding in the trees and not where I was supposed to be. I didn't blame them I was just that good. Then 10 other clones surrounded me and while I was handling those 10 another clone came to stand in front of Sasuke a good 10 feet away. Naruto charged the clone in front of him and I desperately wanted to scream at him not to. I had 3 more clones to go, Sasuke was shaking from fear, Naruto was getting closer to a clone ready to kill him with one strike, and Kakashi-sensei was screaming at us to run and forget about him…still. I was just finishing off the clones when I saw Naruto had no defense what so ever and was about to get a killer punch to the face in seconds. I reacted on instinct and flash-stepped right if front of Naruto so I would get hit by Zabuza instead; since I had no time to put up a defense I absorbed the whole blow to my jaw and sailed to the left into the trees. I hit branches, and whole trunks of trees. They scratches, tore, and batted me around badly. Finally I came to a stop, since I had dealt with blows like that before from when my Okaa-san had taught me to fight; I had really no problem with the pain and got right back up. I heard people screaming my name and a deep chuckle from Zabuza. I moved slowly on the ground and I felt my spiritual power/chalkra pour out of me and take the shape of a red dragon over my head. Everything was moving slower and I became aware of my sunglasses and hat falling of and being shredded by my raw power. My mask was in taters, my jacket was being shredded away and so was my loose boy shirt.

I emerged form the trees and all of them gasped at me. I knew that there was a red dragon made of my power above me and that would be scary or intimidating to a lot of people. But I knew what they were really gasping about. My long shiny pink-hair was long and flowing down my back to my hips, also my bangs were framing my face and giving me an innocent look. My now seen jade-emerald eyed were shining brightly and were narrowed at Zabuza. My mask was now torn off and revealed my petal pink lips with my slight bigger bottom one giving me that permanent pout. I only had on now my black cargo pants that had rips and tears, they rode low on my hips and now that the bandages were gone from my legs you could see that they were well toned and definitely female. The bandages on my upper body were all gone showing my upper half toned and feminine, I had on a light blue camisole on with thin straps that contrasted with my hair but was still cute and made me look even more innocent. I also only had on the strings tied around my arms and the gloves Kakashi-sensei had given me. I know I probably didn't look like much right now since I looked like I couldn't harm a fly I was so innocent looking. And then there was also the black ribbon tied around my neck like a cat, and then the necklaces that hung down till my collar bone. I heard the spluttering off my 2 other teammates and Kakashi-sensei just looked shell shocked. I raised my head and stood straighter and proud. "Haruno you're a girl! But-but-but how? I thought you were a boy!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs and I started to giggle profusely and if possible my teammates, sensei, and the client were even more shocked since they probably thought I was still mute. I couldn't help it if I giggled the question was just so funny.

"Well Naruto-kun I have always been a girl! I never told anybody but a few people meaning that you all are very privileged people! So of course you thought I was a boy, because I wanted you to believe I was!" I said all of this clearly and with my sweet voice. I was probably going to make one of them faint any moment now, but that was okay since it would be better if they didn't see much. I then stood on the land in front of my teammates and opposite to Zabuza. I got down into a fighting stance with elegance and grace of a cat. I ran towards the clone with only ¼ of my true speed and instantly destroyed it. They all still looked shocked, even Zabuza looked a little miffed at my strength. Now that got me really mad, just because I instantly became a girl in their eyes I could no longer be a strong fighter. "What are you all gaping at? Just because you now know I'm a girl now I can't be strong. Well let me tell you this I could wipe the floor with any of you, and what is the difference if now I'm a girl and not a boy. As a boy I was still a better fighter than all of you. So…STOP LOOKONG AT ME LIKE A GIRL COULD NEVER DO WHAT A GUY COULD DO BECAUSE WE CAN AND WE CAN DO IT WHILE STILL LOOKING GREAT!" After that little speech they seemed to be pulled out of their stupor and back to the reality and seriousness of the situation at hand. I opened my mouth to speak again, "And Kakashi-sensei we can't run it would be futile. He would eventually kill you with you in that prison and all and then track us down. And plus now that you know my little secret I can't really get a new sensei already. That would be insane; so the only choice we have is to get you out." He seemed to look at me as if contemplating something. I jumped back to be right next to the boys and in front of the client. I spoke in a hushed whisper so that nobody but Kakashi-sensei who would be reading my lips and the three closest to me would understand. "Okay, Naruto you make 5 shadow clones to surround Tazuna, then I want you to attack the clones with Sasuke. While you 2 are doing that I'll sneak up behind him and attack. I'll force him to let go of the water prison and lose focus on the clone. Once Kakashi-sensei is free we all surround Tazuna with the clones to make an unbreakable barrier. You guys clear on the plan?"

When I got a nod from the both of them I disappeared into thin air. Naruto then made the clones and they created a barrier around Tazuna; Naruto charged first at the water clone with Sasuke hot on his heels. I began watching from the trees first I hadn't been able to analyze his movement before so I had to get them down now before I fought the real one to get Kakashi-sensei out of that water prison. Also I had to figure out how the prison worked alone…it seemed that Zabuza was a close range fighter and not to great at a distance, he made big movements to work with his weight and power. The movements were skillfully done but there were still problems with the movements. Also I didn't know if he was making the clone fight like that to make me under estimate him. The movements were rough and made of his raw strength and power; but then with the water prison it seemed that he was relying on the water more than himself. But that would probably be natural seeing as how water can't be forced to do anything or else it will fall short of your expectations. Also the prison needed his hand on it so the reliance was mutual between the user and used. It was somewhat like how a shinigami relies on his or her Zanpakto and in return the sword relies on the user to use them and not get them hurt or die. So I would have to cut off one of the 2 from the other to get Kakashi-sensei free. My best option would be to come across his back with my Zanpakto to distract the free arm and once that arm was occupied I could go after the other arm with a kunai and explosive tag added to it.

With my mind made up I went to the bank behind Zabuza while keeping all traces of myself hidden. I dissolved into the shadows and erased all traces of my breath, I would never be caught this way; I reached the bank and silently dove in. Nobody had noticed me yet because not even a ripple emerged when I sank in; I swan silently in the water and surrounded my mouth and nose with air bubbles to breath with. I used Vaporeon's technique and turned invisible in the water so I could sneak up behind him. I grabbed the hilt of my Zanpakto and whispered clearly, "Bend and strike, Cobai no yoru" (a/n pretty much it means cobra of night…or at least I think that's how you spell it in English?). Immediately a long black whip was made. The grip of the whip was no longer a sword but was black tightly coiled leather; then from there it went on to be a 20 foot length whip that thinned out and then at the end was the mouth of the Cobra open and with poison on its fangs. Also at the bottom of the grip was an exact replica of the Cobra on the tip of the whip. It was for close range purposes if I needed to stay with this form and couldn't create distance between me and the enemy. But it wasn't just a direct attack type this whip had pretty dark Kido powers in that messed up the soul badly if used recklessly. Then also along the whole whip and grip were 2 Cobras made out of the same leather going in the direction of the snake on the tip, one was silver and the other was blood red. This is why I loved my whip the designs it had on it were beautiful in my eyes and they always would be, all of my zanpaktos had differences from what the normal version of the weapon they turned into, and it usually had something to do with the pattern design.

After that I swan a little closer to Zabuza, he was still oblivious to my placement I was sure but I still was cautious just in case it was a ruse. But is surely hoped it wasn't since I would probably only get one chance like this to get him unaware of my location. I was now about 15 feet away and brought the whip back to lash out at him. I snapped my wrist and my whip went flying to the surface of the water and straight for Zabuza. Zabuza looked surprised and just as he was about to grab my whip I bent her to wrap around his entire arm and then a part of his torso. I then swam back a bit to make his arm bend back and the whip tighter. He looked surprised but I didn't blame him. I then came out of the water only showing my head and quickly threw a kunai at his other arm. Him having no choice but to release Kakashi-sensei if he wanted to be able to use his hand for hand seals in jutsus. Kakashi-sensei was freed from the water prison and mad a quick movement towards me. He then scooped me up in his arms from the water and towards the others; my whip had no choice but to let Zabuza go after a good twist to his arm and shoulder.

When Kakashi-sensei put me back on land with Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna I saw in his eyes that he was going to get the truth out of me later after the fight. I gulped a little then put on a small smile and just nodded my head. He sighed and I could tell he would need some adjusting to the fact that I was a girl and not a boy. I even had a feeling that Naruto could blow everything that I worked to keep intact just by knowing my name. The idiot would probably use it at the top of his lungs in the middle of the village and totally blow my cover. Ugh, this was getting really complicated, the more people who knew meant more people I had to keep and eye on not to tell anybody. Well that's where seals came I could place one on them all to keep them from talking or uttering my name. One thing I was certain of was that nothing would be the same after this _Wave mission and truth_.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any of the other Animes I pull ideas from!**_

_**Wave Country and Truths Pt.2**_

_**Chapter 8 (Sakura's POV)**_

The fight continued for a while and I just watched the surrounding area and the fight at the same time while the client and my 2 idiot teammates were looking at me still with shock written on their face. I just ignored them because if I paid attention to them as well then I could miss something important about my surroundings. I noticed a chalkra signature about 20 ft away on the north side of the water but it was small reminding me of an animal so I passed it off.

I was now watching the fight more and I realized that these 2 could very well be shinigami especially Zabuza because of his swordsmanship. He somewhat reminded me of Kenpachi-kun and that almost made me giggle but they probably would be good friends. Kakashi would probably get along more with the stealth force in the Gotei 13. It was a good fight and I was really starting to trust my Sensei now because of his dedication to protect us. I made sure that the whole fight was locked in my head forever because who knew when we would have this good of a mission again.

I then watched as Kakashi-sensei used a water vortex to blast Zabuza away and into a tree. And just as Kakashi-sensei was going to finish him off 3 senbon needles came out and jabbed Zabuza in the neck making him fall to the ground. I remembered something in my training of healing about those places in the neck but the whole thing would not come up. I only remembered that it was a delicate place in the neck for getting rid of a muscle man like enemy because it was a soft spot. I pushed it to the side and me and the others ran over to where Kakashi-sensei was with the body in time to see a boy younger or about our age with a mask on come out of hiding and I cursed myself because I realized it was his presence I had sensed and not an animal. He then spoke, "Thank you for helping me and I am sorry for the troubles he has 'caused you." That explained it, he was a hunter ninja but something just did not make sense to me he seemed to be lying.

"You're a tracker ninja from Kiri (Mist) aren't you. I can tell from your mask that you are. But if you were there the whole time why didn't you help to get rid of him as soon as he came out?" That made no sense for why he just didn't take care of Zabuza immediately.

"Tracker?" Naruto truly was clue less sometimes. He was probably absent when we talked about tracker ninjas again. Why did Hinata-chan like this idiot again? I have no idea why.

"Trackers are ninja from certain villages Naruto that hunt down Ninja that have abandoned their specific village. There job is to kill the ninja and then dispose of their body to make sure the secrets of their village go with the body so enemies can't get a hand on them," I explained. Naruto seemed to be processing what I had just said.

"Correct, you are very smart girl but now I must dispose of the body." He didn't answer my question because he either forgot he was asked/avoiding the question or he thought I forgot about it. It was probably the later option. The boy then jumped down and disappeared with the body in a swirl of leaves. That confused me seeing as how most trackers were just supposed to deal with the body then and there to make sure all was done properly. I would ask Kakashi-sensei later.

"Okay then…anyway let us continue with our mission to Tazuna's house and there you *points to me* can tell us all about your little act okay? Now-," Kakashi-sensei was abut to continue when he fell right on his face and pretty much passed. Out I ran over to him and tried to wake him up. Since e was pretty much down for the count I picked him up and carried him over my shoulders while I motioned for the boys to carry mine and Kakashi-sensei's packs and then let Tazuna lead the rest of the way to his house where I could treat Kakashi-sensei.

_**Next morning…Kakashi's POV**_

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and was greeted by a woman. She was getting some stuff from the room and then made sure that I lay down a little bit more. She reminded me of a mother hen over he children. I started to remember all of the stuff that had happened before I passed out about my mystery student turning into a girl, Zabuza and the tracker, and passing out. I nearly groaned and then hear a door opening and saw my 2 genin _boys _walk/run over to my side and last but not least the _female_ of my team. She walked slower than the rest and looked absolutely exhausted. I then noticed that I didn't feel a thing from my injuries so she must have healed me. She sat on the right of me while the boys sat on the left. They looked at me expectantly and I sighed and decided to deal with the girl later.

"Yo…you all seem to be doing good I hope I didn't scare any of you with that little side-effect of the sharingan. But beside that I have to tell you all something…Zabuza isn't dead." The 2 boys looked surprised but the girl whose name I still didn't know just looked calm and bored as if she already knew this.

"What? But you guys killed him or that tracker did…it isn't possible you confirmed it yourself!" The client Tazuna had said this and I had nearly forgotten about him…probably because I found out one of my students who was supposed to be a boy was actually a girl…oh this was making my headache a lot worse.

"It was just as I thought it would be. There was something weird about that tracker and the way he _took out_ Zabuza. The weapons he used were too small to be used to kill Zabuza and they weren't all that silent either so he could have blocked them. And also the points on the back of the neck that were targeted can be used for a fake death appeal they make the person seem dead but it is possible to revive somebody if those points are used." I looked at her with suspicion in my eye and wondered if she knew this why she didn't tell anybody.

"If you knew this Haruno then why didn't you tell the others? Also I think you have some explaining to do like why you lied about being a mute _boy_ when you are not. Now get to explaining Haruno." Okay so maybe I was being a little harsh on her but you do not deceive your comrades.

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

I knew there was no way out of it now. I had to tell them the truth. Well part of the truth I didn't want them to know my whole life story like some people did. I would just tell them enough to suffice. "Well I had the idea that Zabuza was alive but I didn't know if I was right so I didn't want to just tell anybody and be wrong so I just made sure to keep lookout all night long after I was done putting you back together sensei. So that's why I didn't tell them of my thoughts because I didn't want to set them all off and then be wrong about it." I saw them nod their heads and agree with my thoughts thankfully. Now came for me to do the hard part of the talking. "As for your second question well my real name is Sakura Haruno and I was found outside the village 3 and ½ years ago by an ANBU agent. I was then brought to the village by said ANBU agent. You see I have a few bad people after me so my mom and dad sent me away using a scroll. I was supposed to go live with family and friends but something went wrong and I was sent outside of Konoha. Because people are after me the Hokage wanted me to go to the right people so I gave him a picture of my mom and dad so he could recognize them. I am disguised as a boy so that way if the bad people come to Konoha they won't find me because they are looking for a _girl. _The people who know this are Kurenai-nee, Hinata-chan, Ibiki-san, Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei, and ANBU-san. You cannot tell anybody that I am a girl, which means nobody." I looked at Sasuke and he just stared back in shock that I would actually 1) not be a fan girl and 2) Accuse him before Naruto of telling things to people. I then got a picture out of my backpack and then handed it to Kakashi-sensei. "It's a picture of my mom and dad. I' still waiting for them to come and get me but I know it may take a while. And Sasuke the reason I looked at you is because you're a little clan boy. You do everything for your clan because that is the most important thing. You cannot tell them I am a girl because I had once badly injured your brother after I had gotten here so your clan hates my guts…so are we clear?" He nodded his head and then looked down. "Naruto I know that you won't tell anybody my secret if ask really nicely so make me a promise that you won't say my name out in public. I promise that you can call me it as much as you want when it is just all of us and the people who just know. So?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded his head and gave me a goofy smile with a thumb up. He then went to look at the picture of my family with Kakashi-sensei along with Sasuke.

"Sakura may I ask why there are 2 girls in this picture instead of just you?" I looked down at Clytemnestra and sighed and took the picture from him. This was always a hard thing to talk about because of it being my entire fault for Clytemnestra's death.

"I'm the one that has my dad's hand on my head. You see me and my sister were twins but I was older. I had all the power of us to and it was even said that the reason Clytemnestra had such little chalkra to even thing of fighting was because I took it and she believed it and she always hated it. I was a prodigy when it came to anything I put my mind to and so my parent spent all the time training me to become stronger. As a clan heir I had to be strong so that I could fight for them and I even surpassed my mom the fastest one of all in my family along with her strength. Clytemnestra was always bitter about me being able to fight and her not so one day while I was asleep after we had a big fight she took my sword and went out to fight a man who had been killing people near out village. She had no experience…and in the end I didn't get there in time…she died." I looked down at the picture and saw her trying to smile more beautifully than me. I then looked up and saw that Naruto was no longer grinning and Sasuke and Kakashi were looking at me critically.

"Okay then now that we know that part of the story of the little girl we need to discuss what you're going to do about ZABUZA!" I nearly forgot totally about our client Tazuna in my brief story of my family and the somewhat explanation of why I was disguised as a boy. Woops.

"Just stop they are just going to die in the end. Just go home all of you and give it up. You can't save anyone because there are no such things as Heros. You'll just end up DEAD SO GO HOME!" then the little boy ran out of the room and I was surprised that such a little boy had stopped believing in heroes he was probably no older than 6 and I believed in heroes at that age so…something must have happened. I turned to Tazuna seeking answers on the little boys outburst an he just sighed and shook his head and went after the boy I assumed but not before he said, 'sorry for Inari' and then left.

I turned back to Kakashi-sensei and they were all staring at me still and I just swallowed and fidgeted where I sat on the floor next to them. I then said, "Please don't tell me that just because you know I'm a girl you are going to treat me differently. I haven't really said any lies to you because I knew if you were to find out then it would just be more work to go over the lies and then the trust thing would be worse. Also if any of you try to make me step out of a battle now because of the revelation that I am yes a girl and you start thinking I am a weak little girl who needs protection then I will kick your asses to Suna and there is nothing you girls can do about it. Understand, I will always fight by your sides no matter what you start to think of me fighting?" Once I got nods and from each of them and a grin from Naruto I turned to Kakashi-sensei and asked, "So what are we going to do about Zabuza now that we have confirmation that he is alive and have to be on our toes all the time just in case he sends his lackey?" We all waited for Kakashi-sensei to say something but I could tell he was thinking something so we waited patiently…well me and Sasuke did, Naruto not so much.

"We are going to train." And with that said Naruto started asking what the training was and screaming right in Kakashi-sensei's face and I had to pull him back to shut him up. I'm pretty sure that Konoha heard his questions with that loud mouth of his. "Well Naruto we are going…to climb a tree." And with that we all stared at him like he was crazy wondering how that would help is here. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

_**Later that day in the forest…Sakura's POV**_

We were all standing in a clearing with Kakashi-sensei in front of us and Naruto asking how climbing a tree would be useful and even I was wondering but I had a feeling it had something to do with the control of our chalkra. Naruto of course did not understand chalkra so I had to define it for him in a way that even that idiot would understand. "Very good Sakura, at least somebody can explain it properly. Now we are going to be climbing a tree. If you can do this that we will be able to defeat Zabuza." I raised my hand to ask the question I knew we all were wondering.

"Kakashi-sensei what will climbing a tree help us with to defeat Zabuza?" He then started to chuckle like the day before out survival test and I nearly shivered at what it held.

"Well Sakura-chan the difference here is that you will be climbing the tree without your hand, only your feet you are allowed to use." The others looked at him like he was crazy and I threw him a look that said how exactly are we going to do that. I was not wearing my mask or my hat but instead I wore a black tank top with lime green-swirl designs and a black and green plaid skirt with shorts underneath along with some ninja boots, my gloves, my necklaces, headband, and all of my weapons. I was really glad that I wore the shorts underneath the skirt now. "It is simple but let me demonstrate first to show you how it's done." He then took his hands off the crutched handles and put them together in a tiger sign for concentrating his chalkra and I felt the chalkra go to his feet and then he walked towards the tree. He put one foot on the bark and then another and soon he was climbing the tree straight up while he stuck out horizontally, he then went upside down on a branch and just stood there. I was not that surprised since I knew he could walk on water so it must have been possible to do the same with other things like the telephone pole cables he sometimes walked on while reading. He then went into talking on how to do what he just did but I already had an understanding of what to do, "first you have to build up chalkra in the soles of your feet, and then you have to make the chalkra stick to the tree. At first you may have to get a running start towards the tree but if you have the proportions just right you will be able to do it perfectly soon." He then threw down 3 kunai down to us one for us all and we took them. "Get as high as you can and then if you come down mark the place of you highest point on the tree to mark your progress. Okay?" We all nodded and then looked up at out sensei. He did an eye-crease so I knew he was smiling and then said for us to start.

I concentrated on the tree and my feet getting enough chalkra to not fall off the tree or to be pushed away from the tree. I heard the other 2 boys run at the tree and then when I felt like I was ready I too ran at the tree and then scaled up. I heard Naruto fall down quickly and then I heard Sasuke be pushed away from the tree and the tree break under the pressure of Sasuke's feet. I was climbing high though and then slowed myself down to walking and then sat myself down on a limb and stuck my kunai into the tree and just sat watching as Naruto clutched his head and Sasuke figured it all out in his head. I then heard, "Well, well, well looks like our little Sakura-chan has the best Chalkra control out of the 3 and understands it as well. I guess I know who is going to be by far the greatest ninja out of you all." I heard the teasing undertone to it and felt kind of bad for the boys to be tricked as I saw a fire burn in their eyes. I looked over at my sensei and gave him a cold hard glare that said that that was not nice and he just chuckled and said, "Sakura since you are _so good _at tree climbing why don't I show you something_** more advanced **_than this _**kid stuff.**_" I tried hard not to giggle at Sasuke's and Naruto's glares sent at Kakashi-sensei but it was so hard and a few came out. I just nodded to Kakashi-sensei and he brought me to the river nearby and I realized he would be teaching me water walking. "Okay Sakura it is very simple but unlike tree-walking that has a constant output of chalkra water-walking you have to change the output to match the water since it is always flowing. So you have to make sure that you are always aware of that. Let me demonstrate for you." I then saw Kakashi concentrate chalkra into his feet and then walk onto the water. I also noticed that the amount was changing as the water flowed underneath him and changed in speed and height.

He then walked off probably to watch the boys practice and then I was left to train by myself. I first took of my skirt and then was only in my shirt and shorts since a wet skirt is not what I wanted. I also took off all of my necklaces and I felt kind of alone or sad without them on but I didn't want them to get wet so I ignored it. I then concentrated on my training and let my chalkra/spiritual pressure seep into the soles of my feet. I then waited for the time when I felt like it was perfect and I stepped onto the water and stood there for a few seconds…and then fell into the freezing cold water and yelped. This was going to be a long training session.

_**Diner time that day…Sakura's POV**_

It was now the end of our first chalkra control training session and I was feeling good about it. I found out that walking on water was a thousand times worse that tree-walking and it was difficult because once you felt totally comfortable with the water it would change and then I would lose my balance and fall in. After about 2 hours I had it down and was totally good with it and then went back to the clients home to help with diner. During diner we had found out that Naruto, Sasuke, food, and competition were never a good thing because the 2 were competing on who could eat the most and then puked on the floor. I smacked them at that and they said something about beating the other and then the little boy Inari went outside after saying once again how we should just give up. He left the room and Kakashi-sensei followed them. We then learned how Inari's father was a hero who tried to stand up to Gato but was public ally murdered as an example for his unwillingness to submit to Gato.

It made me sad because there seemed to be no sense of justice around these parts; and I really liked justice. Justice was apart of the Gotei 13 and it made me happy to remember something from my home. I truly missed the Seireitei and my family, friends, and the Clan. Missing your clan is not something many heirs do, but in my case it was allowed. I remembered my last birthday party with all of the Shinigami, and Byakuya, Zero, and I just hanging together like we usually did when we weren't training together. There were also many heroes in the Seireitei and they were all treated well and to know that a hero like this family's dad had been publicly killed as an example was a terrible thing to do. But no time to think of the past, because I had other things to worry about. I had a battle strategy to plan and no time to lose.

I made my way up to the room we all were sharing to do some thinking after of course I thanked them for the meal. I was thinking over if the boy who had tricked us would be at the fight and I thought it would most likely be since we would have to fight Zabuza again he would probably be within range if Zabuza needed him. So one of us would have to deal with the little boy while Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza finished their fight. I would probably be the one to fight the little boy and that wouldn't really surprise me since I am the strongest genin of our team, and then Sasuke and Naruto would probably guard Tazuna which I knew they would complain about. But it would be safer for them not to be in the battle though they would probably do it anyway. All we could really do now was train and get ready for the battle to come and hope that Kakashi-sensei is well when the time comes.

I looked out the window and saw Naruto sneaking off into the woods for some more training probably and Sasuke following him shortly. I smiled at them as they tried to act all sneaky but they didn't know I was watching so it was okay, but they still weren't that good at hiding their chalkra. I would have to teach them later how to be completely invisible to their enemy. I'd teach them tomorrow…but hopefully while they were out there they at least noticed some of the traps I set because if they didn't…they would definitely die…oh well, it would be their fault if they got blown up. I made my way to bed for some rest and then fell asleep, hoping that this mission would end soon.

_**2 Days later…Sakura's POV**_

Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and I were heading to the bridge today with Tazuna to help finish the bridge, but as we go closer I had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. I mean it couldn't have just been coincidence that we couldn't find Naruto this morning. I was completely on guard but made myself look relaxed and totally not expecting to run into trouble. Not only would this but out client at ease but it would also make Zabuza think we really thought him to be dead. We were getting closer to the bridge and when we got their we saw all of the workers unconscious and lying on the ground. Then a mist started to encompass the area and we all knew Zabuza was their and not trying to hide it any longer. I had hoped Naruto would be here when this fight would come to supply us with some solid clones but just our luck he was missing. I would have to beat it into the boy not to run off somewhere without telling us.

Sasuke and I got into defensive positions around Tazuna and I immediately grabbed the hilt of my Zanpakto. It made me feel better that my Zanpakto was always there for me in battle when I needed it. I knew I had my teammates to back me up but to a shinigami it did not matter who was with you when you fought, you really only needed your Zanpakto to give you the confidence to win. Sasuke I could tell was feeling better about this fight since the last time he nearly pissed himself. Seems like he was getting confident in battle with just his abilities but I should also beat it into him not to get arrogant or cocky with your own skills because it would kill him in the end to be like that. That was why I always trained with Byakuya because I didn't want him to die.

I heard chuckling coming from all around us and I felt a tingle of adrenalin rush up and down my spine. I watched as the mist got thicker but I didn't need my vision to pinpoint where he was. I closed my eyes and waited for his signature to get clearer…and there it was rushing towards Tazuna. In a flash I blocked Zabuza's blade with my own and pushed him back. He jumped away and the mist cleared a little for us to se Zabuza walking out of it with his little helper trailing behind him like a loyal dog following his master. It made me sick, that the boy had no respect for himself and had nothing else to himself but a person who seemed to only see him as a servant. I watched as my sensei and Zabuza faced each other and Zabuza seemed to have a confident air around him like he already one but he was mistaken if he thought that. I then saw Haku get tense and then he disappeared but I saw all of his movements, to a regular ninja it would look like he vanished but he was just running so fast that people couldn't see it. But I did and so did Sasuke and since he needed the practice I nodded to Sasuke to go ahead and take him while I guarded Tazuna.

Sasuke intercepted him easily and it was easy to tell that the masked boy was not expecting it. The boy jumped back and Sasuke got into a fighting stance that was still a little shaky but could be improved over time if he didn't think he didn't need it. But boys will be boys no matter what so I just had to pray he let me help him. I watched as soon enough Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei go at their fight after our sensei had sworn once again to always protect us. It made my trust soar in Kakashi-sensei because he wanted to protect us so much. I watched as Sasuke was fighting the boy known as Haku and then, all I saw was the ice forming around him. I left my Zanpakto form of Absol with Tazuna to protect him and ran for Sasuke. I just got into the formation of the dome when I saw it close around us completely. I stood back to back with Sasuke and he asked, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Tazuna guarding him!" I looked at Sasuke over my shoulder and smirked.

"Well Sasuke I noticed that this dome was special and to me letting you go in this thing alone would be like abandoning not only a comrade but a friend. So don't think I just came in here to steal your glory because I don't need to do this to steal it. I am saving your ass here buddy so get over it and get ready to fight. As for Tazuna I left a very strong summon of mine to guard him and take him away if need be okay. But don't focus on ay of that we need to figure out a way out here and away to save our own skins; you got that?" I saw him nod and look at me with a small smile which I returned with a grin. We then got ready to fight with me drawing my blade and him a kunai. Then I saw the boy step into the mirrors and start to throw senbon needles at us. I knew we wouldn't be in big trouble if we got hit by a few of them but if one landed in a major organ then I would have to get us out quickly. But every time me and Sasuke dove for one of the opening or tried to break the mirrors Haku would get there to fast and be on us like white on rice. I had an idea of how Haku was doing this and I had an idea of how to break the mirrors but I wasn't sure. I knew Sasuke was a prodigy like me but I was a little more advanced.

So I said to Sasuke, "Hey I think I know how these mirrors work because Haku is now in every mirror he can see everything going on in here and the dome amplifies his speed so that is why we can't get passed him. So as long as we are in here and Haku is in the mirror we can't get to him and he will see us, even me if we try to leave this dome. But to break the dome I believe that it must be hit as the same spot on the inside and the outside so one of us will have to make a diversion while the other sneaks out. Once the other is out we aim for the same area on the mirrors and then they will fall to pieces. I think I could make the divers-" at that moment we all heard a 'poof' and there about 10 feet away from the dome was Naruto…grinning like an idiot…some things will never change.

Naruto looked at all of us and then and said, "well it looks like you guys could use some help! Dabettayo (Believe it)! Now Kage Bunshin Jutsu!" Then about 10 Naruto clones came out and all I could think was 'that idiot you don't reveal your techniques just like that!' apparently Kakashi-sensei had my sentiments because soon he was yelling at Naruto for being an idiot to do that. I then got the idea that Naruto could be of used in my plan and this way neither Sasuke nor me would have to be a diversion. I looked to Sasuke and he nodded and smirked and just as I was about to yell at Naruto what to do…he was in the dome with us…grinning like he thought he was so smart and did the right thing! I was going to hit him after we got out of here. "Hey guys, now I'm in here and then we can break out since we can just…Sakura-chan why are you looking at me like you are going to kill me?" I was giving off a killing look but I didn't care; how Hinata-chan could like an idiot like this I did not know!

"Naruto you idiot you can only break the mirrors from outside! Now how are we supposed to get out! BAKA!" I was frustrated by his stupidity and all I really wanted to do was get out of this goddamned dome of ice.

"It's okay Sakura-chan we will find another way out! Watch!" He then made another 8 clones and they all charged at the wall all the time I was cursing him for having nearly no brains what so ever. Haku then threw more senbon at him and got rid of all the clones and once more Naruto made clones…and again…and again…and again. Wow, this was absolutely terrible. I made a jump for him before he tried again and made more of an idiot out of himself! I was to focused and angry about Naruto being an idiot that I didn't notice all of the senbon flying towards me, I realized it just at the last second and in that second Sasuke blocked all of them with his Kunai. When we put our feet on the ground since we had jumped I thanked Sasuke and then I looked into his eyes and I saw it. I saw the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan, the sharingan, but this was at a low level since only 1 tomoe could be seen in his eyes. These were the legendary eyes that everybody in the Shinobi world knew about and feared. But thankfully because I was still 100% shinigami they could not track my movements or abilities meaning that the sharingan would only stay with copying and seeing Shinobi moves, and not my shinigami ones. Thank goodness. I watched as Sasuke smirked at me as if now I would never be able to beat him…well that would not due once we were out not only would I kill Naruto but I would kick Sasuke's ass as well. I then turned my back to him and started to whisper to Naruto how that would not work but how I had another idea that we could use his skill for.

We all then mad a triangle with out back to each other and Naruto made more clones and charged at a wall and while he did that Sasuke made a fireball jutsu and sent it at a wall and I went after it and when it collided I broke through it with a punch so hard it forced Haku out of the mirrors. I then went after him but my hand was hurting like a bitch because they had touched the burning hot glass as soon as Sasuke's jutsu connected with it giving it no time to cool of a little but. My knuckles were bleeding and had serious burns on them but I had gone through worse so I got up to face Haku with Sasuke and Naruto at my sides. I see that Naruto's eyes are a red color and his whisker marks seem to be scratchy like and it kind of freaks me out. Naruto then charged at an alarming speed at Haku and if I wasn't a shinigami and could totally go faster then him…I would probably not see him. Sasuke goes after him and they attack Haku together. I wait for my moment though. I know what I have to do I charge at Haku with my Shunko (Flash cry) building up. I then charge at a Jonin pace and right as I am about to land a hit I hear the sound of birds chirping wildly in the background and in the next second Haku is gone and the shooting out of blood from a body follows.

I turn sharply on my foot but not before seeing Sasuke collapse on the ground and Naruto come back to normal. There I see Kakashi-sensei with a hand in Haku's chest where his heart should be. I saw Haku whisper something to Zabuza and then fall dead at Zabuza's feet. I saw then the chain that connected the body and soul and I looked directly at the boy and he looked at his dead body and then me and I gave him a sad small smile, he was definitely shocked that I could see him. I then looked to Zabuza who was looking displeased at the corpse at his feet and I felt anger well up within me, but before I could say anything Naruto was speaking my feelings, "What are you looking at him like that for? He just saved your life because he was willing to die for you! Are you that much of heartless bastard to not even care for him! When he cared so much for you! He sacrificed himself for you and you can't even bring up enough emotion to care."

Zabuza looked at Naruto and then down at Haku who lay limply at his feet and sniffed and turned his head away from the boy. "Haku was willing to do it, but he didn't have to. It was nothing but his own damn fault. I took the boy in when his family died so of course I knew he was willing to die for me. Now all I need to do is finish my job and then I'll get paid so I don't think Haku would mind too much." I then felt some people approaching us and I couldn't help but tense my muscles. I recalled Absol since now that we were out he would no longer be needed. "What I really regret was not being able to fight the swordsman in your group. She looks very strong and would put up a decent fight." He chuckled at what he said and then Naruto, Sasuke, and I were all in defensive positions around Tazuna. Kakashi-sensei and him jumped away from the boy's lifeless body to continue their fight but as soon as they did there was a man who came out of the diminishing mist from behind us. He I instantly recognized as Gato, the root of all our problems here in mist. He was then followed by a band of rogue fighters it looked like but they would probably be enough for a few ninja to take out. But I could tell they were poorly trained and so a civilian who had enough heart or a little training could take one of them out.

Gato walked up to the body of Haku and kicked him in the side hard, I knew Haku could not feel it but still to see the way he treated the body of the boy I had respect for was infuriating. I ground my teeth together so as not to yell out. Bu I could not fight the killing intent I let off as I saw the man repeatedly kick the boy. I also noticed out of the corner of my eye Zabuza getting mad at the way his employer was treating his follower. Well it seemed like the big bad demon of the mist had a heart after all. "What are you doing here Gato?" Zabuza yelled at the short and ugly man.

"Well Zabuza you see you are just getting a little to pricey so I hired these men to do the job you are apparently in capable of doing. I also see that this little pain has been dealt with accordingly. I only would have wished to see the boy's end since he was such an annoyance to me. Well I guess I will just let my new employees finish you off Zabuza," Gato said this with the most disgusting smile on his face that it reminded me so much of Gin-teme and I nearly barfed at it. I then stepped forward out of my defensive position and stalked like a predator towards it's pray towards Gato, I let all my killing intent out and he backed up like a scared mouse. I pulled out a kunai and then put it in my mouth and then grabbed the hilt of my Zanpakto from my back and pulled it out. The blade gleamed like a mirror; I got into a fighting crouch and I saw the men Gato hired getting into fighting crouches, and bad ones at that. I could take all of these wimps in my sleep.

I then felt Zabuza come up from behind me and then tensed since I was anticipating an attack, but was truly surprised when instead he stood beside me and drew 2 kunai and put one in his mouth. He looked at me and I knew that he was doing this for Haku's honor. Naruto then came to stand at my side and did the same as Zabuza and then before me and Naruto knew it Zabuza was in the middle of all of them and fighting wildly and with no control. It looked to me as if he wanted to get killed. Maybe he did since he would not get killed and didn't have Haku with him anymore, who knew.

Me and Naruto started to fight our way in until we heard a grunt and I saw Zabuza fall to the ground on top of a dead Gato with many blades in his back. I then saw all of the rogues pay start to get angry at their dead employer, and I could tell since we were part of the cause that killed him and they would not be getting paid they would be targeting us. And as all of the rogues turned around I heard a cry from the little boy Inari of 'Hold it!' and when they turned around all the people of the village were there supporting the little boy with whatever weapons that they had and looked ready to get rid of these bastards who were destroying their village. And on that all of the villagers rushed towards the rogues and then Naruto and I got Zabuza's body and dragged him over to Haku's body. Zabuza was still alive but not even I could help him now. By the time I would have closed all od the wounds he would have been dead anyways, and he looked ready to go. I stood up and watched as Zabuza grabbed Haku's hand and then closed his eyes waiting for death to take him away from the living. I closed my eyes as well, and when I opened them there was Hake and Zabuza standing side-by-side together smiling/smirking at me.

I looked at the rogues behind us and saw them being tied up. I got the bodies of Haku and Zabuza and cleaned them of their wounds. I then picked them up and went towards a hill that over looked the town and saw the souls that used to inhabit the bodies I was holding following. I also picked up the chipped mask of Haku and Zabuza's sword. I then ran the next part till I was at the hill. I didn't run full speed so my teammates could keep up. When I got to the hill I started to move the earth into graves for the 2 and Sasuke and Naruto helped. When the graves were ready I set the bodies in them and then covered them with dirt and then stomped on it to make it less noticeable. I then made head for their graves with the branches around us and then put the sword of Zabuza behind his headstone and dangles Haku's mask from his. All of team 7 including Kakashi-sensei then bowed our heads in silence in honor of our 2 fellow shinobi. Even if we were enemies in the begging, in the end we came together to defeat Gato.

Then Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei left to help with the building of the bridge and to look over Tazuna. I was left alone and I turned to face Zabuza and Haku in their soul forms. I stepped towards them and took off the necklace Byakuya-kun had given me, I also got out a piece of paper and wrote a quick not on it to the Seireitei. It told them that I was alive and that I was in a place called the shinobi world, training to be a Ninja, it also said that I wish I was there with them and missed them very much. I then handed it to Zabuza and told them of where I would be sending them and how they could continue their life as warriors in the Seireitei and that I asked that they deliver this message to the So-taicho. They agreed and I was happy, and they said they would make sure to follow through with my direction and I told them they could not miss the Seireitei since it was in the middle of all soul society. I performed the Konso on Haku first and then told Zabuza once he was gone that I could not ensure you would end up in the same place but if we both went to the Seireitei we would most likely find each other. Zabuza smiled and then I performed the Konso on him and he disappeared. When I saw the hell butterfly for both of them I knew they were going to the right place.

I stayed there for a little longer wishing both of Haku and Zabuza the best of luck and then sent my wishes to the people I most dearly wanted to see. I then made my way back to Tazuna's house to where I saw all of my team and the client and his family with some friends eating happily with one another. I said hello to every one and then said I was not feeling so good and made my way upstairs to our room. Only once I was inside my blankets did I allow the tears to fall, I missed my family so much and seeing the souls of those 2 leaving gave me a new hope of going home…finally going home. I soon stopped crying and before I went to sleep I thought thank goodness for _Wave country and truths._


	10. Chapter 9

_**The Silent in Disguise Beautiful Girl of the Dead**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach though I wish I did; nor do I own any of the other animes I pull some of my ideas from!**_

_**The Return and the Uchiha Family**_

_**Chapter 9 (Sakura's POV)**_

We left Wave country 2 days after the whole fight and finally the bridge was finished with my whole teams help. Once we were on the road again we decided to take to the trees and make it back to Konoha faster. I had my mask, glasses, and hat off the while time and I talked to Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi-sensei would make comments every now and then and sometimes I would speed a head of the boys by going full speed. I would only do this when Sasuke would try and copy my speed or at least see me. It never worked, and I could see he was mad about that, but he cooled off quickly. But I had to talk to the boys about them still only calling me Haruno in public so that nothing would be suspicious.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei when we get back to Konoha you have to go back to calling me Haruno so my cover is not blown. I am not so worried about you Kakashi-sensei. But Naruto you have to realize how loud you are sometimes and you can't do that at all. And Sasuke you can not tell your clan _at all_ that I am a girl or what my real name is. After that stunt I pulled with your brother when I first arrived I am pretty sure you just mentioning Haruno at all would set a few people off. I can teach you guys the sign language that all of the people that know about me know to convey information to each other though. Just in case you have to tell me something and you don't want other people to know. Is that clear?" I got a nod from Kakashi-sensei and after a little while I got a nod from Sasuke. Naruto just looked insulted at what I said but nodded anyway and zipped his lips and threw away the key.

"Fine Haruno we won't say a word about who you truly are but can we call you by your real name when it is only the people who know about who you are and we are alone!" Naruto just never gave up and with that winning smile of his how could you really say no. Maybe that was a reason Hinata-chan liked him so much was because of his smile. I mean all I really saw him as was a brother deeply because I could never hurt Hinata-chan.

"Fine Naruto you can call me by my real name when in the privacy of others who know and no one else or one on one with me. Now are we done with those questions?" I looked at them all and they nodded their heads. I quickly pulled up my mask and put on my glasses and hat. We were nearing Konoha and it would be easier to put on my disguise now than when we were a little closer.

We got to the gates 30 minutes later with Naruto screaming at the top of his lungs about how much he had missed the village. Really I was starting to consider the saying 'Silence is golden, duck tape is silver' just for the purpose of making him shut UP! I kept my cool though and just walked past him toward the Hokage's tower to deliver out report and to tell the Hokage that my team now knew my secret but not the part of where I come from. Kakashi-sensei was walking beside me and Naruto and Sasuke were behind us arguing over something that I was not really paying attention to. But it seemed I would be getting into their little argument sooner than I thought.

"Hey Haruno, you're Hinata-Chan's best friend after all. Does she…like me," Naruto said with a blush on his tan and whiskered cheeks. I whipped out a note pad of paper and a pen and wrote on a piece of paper 'we will talk about this later and not out in the open' and then handed it to him. I then got out my I-pod and stuck it in my ears under my hat and blasted the music loud enough for the people around me to get the message that I no longer wished to talk or hear anything. They got the message as they went back to whatever the hell they were doing. I was listening to one of my top 25 favorite songs 'We Stitch these Wounds' by the Black Veil Brides. By the time the song was over we were in the Hokage's office with our sensei giving the details on the mission. There was also Ibiki in the room at the time.

Once the briefing was done Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei were leaving the room but noticed me staying. Naruto was going to say something when Hokage-sama gave Kakashi-sensei a hard look and he dragged Naruto out of the room. I then turned back to the Hokage and Ibiki. "Sakura-chan what is it that you needed to talk to me about? This isn't quite like you." I had to tell Hokage-sama about what I did to Zabuza and Haku as well as tell him that the others now knew my secret.

"Hokage-sama while in wave country my true identity was revealed to Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei during out first fight with Zabuza while I was defending Naruto from a killer blow. But when I told them my story later when we got to the clients house I did not tell them that I was a shinigami or the fact of me coming from the Seireitei or having kido. I did not want to reveal to much to them since I still barely know them. Also after the defeat of Zabuza and Haku we buried the bodies on a hill and after my teammates had gone I sent the souls of Zabuza and Haku to soul society with a mission to give a not to the shinigami of my location and that I am all right. That is all I have to report Hokage-sama." I looked him in the eyes and he seemed to be going over the information I had just given him a long with Ibiki.

"Very well Sakura-chan thank you for reporting this to me. Now I believe your teammates are waiting for you. Here is your pay for the mission and I believe you may go now." I bowed, got my money, and then left the office. All of the boys were waiting out there for me and I just nodded to them conveying my message that everything was alright.

"Hey how about we all go out to eat Ramen together now that we finally completed a real mission and that we seem like a real team now." Naruto said while looking at me. I go tout a piece of paper and then wrote down on it 'tonight Ichiraku at 7:30 we will have dinner together' I then handed it to Naruto and then others read it over their shoulders. They nodded to me and I walked away.

I decided to go shopping for some things I needed and then would go home get showered, changed and then leave for dinner. I made my first stop to the grocery store to pick up a few essentials like milk, eggs, bread, flour, oranges, apples, peaches, steak, and a piece of chocolate to indulge my self. Once I was done with that I strolled down to the weapons shop to pick up a few things like a few extra kunai, shuriken, and sword sharpening materials. I then moved over to the clothing and saw something that was one of a kind in the shop and it was pretty much calling out my name. It was a black zip-up hoodie with the outline of the torso of a skeleton. The bone designs on it were neon blue and the hood had metal spikes on it that looked sharp but were actually dull and were all spaced out about an inch from each other. Then there was a bandana that went with it that had the design of a human skull with fangs on it. If I folded the bandana in half I could use that as a mask and have the bottom half of the skull covering my face. Yeah it would be perfect and I was going to get it.

The outfit was exactly my size and looked like it was made for me. I also got a loose black wife beater shirt and then went to pay. Overall the outfit was expensive but so worth it. After I was done there I went home put all the groceries away, took a shower and got changed into my new outfit. I put on a pair of baggy black sweatpants, black converse shoes that had blue checkers as well, and then the black wife beater. I rapped my bindings even tighter today so that way when I put on my hoodie I could where it open since it was a hot day. I also still wore my sister's necklace not caring if someone saw it saying that the 2 girls in the hour glass were my sisters. On paper I could say that at least. I also put on a silver chain around my neck that was plain. I put on a different pair of black fingerless gloves that had padding in them and little spikes on the fingers instead of the knuckles. I then folded the bandana in half so that way the bottom half of the skull with the fangs, jaw, and nose covered my jaw to the top of my nose. I looked like a boy still even with the jacket open and it would help me get through this hot evening.

I put the hood up so that way the spikes could be seen and looked at the clock. It was 5 o'clock in the evening and I had time to spare. I also noted in my mind that Hinata-chan would be ending her training with her team in 30 minutes. And with that in mind I strapped my weapons on and sped out of the house to where the team 8 training grounds were. When I got there Shino and Kiba were both sparring and Hinata-chan and Kurenai-nee were against a tree relaxing. But when surprised me was that team 10 was there and that Kurenai-nee was talking with Asuma-sensei. I had an evil idea forming in my head and it would be used.

I jumped down from the tree not bothering to hide myself and everybody minus Kiba and Shino turned to face me coming this way. Hinata-chan who was pretending to listen to Ino who was talking about how _amazing_ Sasuke was, jumped upon seeing me enter the clearing and hugged me. "Haruno-kun wh-where ha-have you an-and your t-te-team been la-lately si-sin-since no-nobody ha-has s-s-seen y-you? I w-was wo-worried about y-you g-gu-guys." Hinata-chan said while twiddling with her fingers. Even though she was a little more confident now and though she didn't stutter around me she still did it out in public.

"And what the hell are you wearing you little-" Ino was about to say something rude but Asuma-sensei quickly put a hand over her mouth to silence her. He smiled sheepishly at me as if apologizing for her. Then they all seemed to notice what I was wearing and they all jut blinked. Even Kiba who had finished his spar with Shino while Hinata-chan was hugging me was a little shocked. Or at least I thought he was.

"Man those clothes are awesome where the hell did you get that jacket man because I want it." He then raised his hand in the air and I gave him a high-five. I then started to tell Hinata-chan about my mission in sign language and then Kurenai told them all for Hinata-chan what the mission was like. The other genin were looking at me in awe and jealousy, while Ino-pig ranted about how awesome _her_ Sasuke was. I nearly burst out laughing at that. I then went on in sign language about the clothes to which Hinata-chan translated. After that I went over to Kurenai-nee as she hugged me to death and when we separated. I pushed her a little to hard and she went stumbling back into Asuma-sensei. He of course caught her by the waist but I tripped him and they fell to the ground with Kurenai-nee on top of him. The 2 blushed and then I grabbed Hinata-Chan's hand and we ran since it was the end of their training.

Me and Hinata-chan walked to the Hyuga compound together and took the path that had nobody on it. As were walking I talked freely in my normal voice. I then went to a topic I knew would excite Hinata-chan. "You know Hinata-chan on the way back from my mission Naruto asked me if you liked him. He was also blushing and not once had he ranted about how awesome Ino was. Also you should know that my team now knows about me being a girl since my masked was ripped off while I was there. But any way I am thinking that Naruto may be starting to like you." Hinata-Chan's face turned the shade of a tomato and she was smiling brightly at the ground that seemed to be interesting to her. I dropped the subject after that since I knew after saying that if I said anymore I would have to carry her unconscious form back to the Hyuga compound.

When we got there we went to Hinata-Chan's room and nobody thought anything of it since most people knew me there as the person who made their heiress stronger so were perfectly fine with me. But as we passed by the training room in the compound I saw a boy training with Hiashi-sama. The boy had long brown hair tied into a low ponytail; he had the byakugan eyes of a Hyuga as well. He wore a white shirt with brown pants and was quite good at fighting. It then clicked that this might have been the Hyuga prodigy people talked about Hinata-Chan's cousin Neji Hyuga. Well he seemed like he would be the prodigy type he kind of had that look on his face that Byakuya had before I made him a kid again. He looked uptight and had to much pride than was healthy for him.

It seemed that they noticed our presence finally because they stopped their spar and headed towards us. Neji took one look at me and looked disgusted with me. It was probably my clothing since it was not the most stranger friendly clothing that said 'I'm really a nice person, don't worry I won't eat your brains out like a zombie' but the clothing actually said about me was 'FUCK OFF! You little shit can't you tell that I want to be alone. I ditched the glasses for tonight so that way people could see my bright green eyes. But I pulled the hood down low enough so nobody would see my pink eyebrows.

When they got to us me and Hinata-chan bowed to her father. I of course bowed lower and longer since I was not on such close terms with the man except as the person who helped hid daughter. When I rose Hiashi-sama was looking at me with a hand outstretched to shake. I shook his hand firmly and he nodded to me. "Ah, Haruno I do hope that you will be staying a little longer but may I introduce to you my nephew Neji. Neji this is Haruno, Hinata's trainer that has made her so much stronger. Well how are you Haruno, good I hope, but I hear from Hinata you are a genin, but I thought you were offered a job as an ANBU. Why are you instead taking things slowly?" Hiashi-sama asked in a polite tone. I nodded to Neji first in acknowledgement and he did it as well but he seemed that someone as punk looking as me could be the trainer if Hinata or be offered a job as an ANBU at such a young age.

I began my sign language to which Hinata-chan translated to them that I was fine and training hard but I did not want to leave Hinata-chan behind since she was my closest friend and simply did not want to join ANBU yet but would wait a few years after I had completely finished training Hinata-chan. Hiashi-sama seemed pleased with my answer that I would continue to train Hinata-chan to be strong like me. But Neji seemed confused as to why Hinata-chan as talking for me. I then began my sign language again and Hinata said, "Haruno-kun s-says I am s-sorry N-Neji-san for not l-letting y-you know sooner b-but I a-am m-mu-mute and th-therefore Hinata-chan m-must translates f-for me."

Neji seemed shocked that I was mute and a great ninja but Hiashi-sama who was used to knowing I was a mute just sighed and then dismissed Neji from training and Hinata-chan and I went to her room to talk after also being dismissed. Hinata-chan and I just spent the next hour talking and going over when we would meet to train and I said came up with an idea to have our teams train together. We agreed to do just that and would tell our teams when we saw them. And we were not taking no as an answer. After that was cleared up we just talked about things in her life of course I would stop talking whenever I felt somebody's presence coming near Hinata-Chan's room but besides that I just stayed for an hour. It was now 7 o'clock and even though I could run when there was only a minute before the time set and get there I just wanted to walk tonight.

I said good-bye to Hinata-chan and Hiashi-sama and then left to walk. It was a clear night and there was a full moon and the stars were bright and twinkled in the night sky as if watching over the world. I walked down a crowded road and didn't like the noise so decided to walk on the roofs to Ichiraku.

I was half-way there when I ran into a person. I was not paying attention to my surroundings so I had nobody but myself to blame. When I looked up I saw Genma-kun looking down at me, he looked annoyed first and then realized who I was and grinned at me. I nodded to him and then got out a piece of paper. 'Hello Genma-san' I wrote and showed it to him. He grinned and then said, "Hello Haruno, how are you and why are you so distracted. That is not like you at all." I wrote again 'I am okay, I just can't help but get the feeling that something bad is going to happen to me'. Genma looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "Well whatever it is I know you can handle, I mean you were accepted to take ANBU exams at the age of what 9 or something. Around that time I believe. Just forget about it for now because you may miss something important happening around you. Like…that hot little gal over there looking at you or is it me. Either way one of us wins in this situation. So where are you heading right now? And if you are not doing anything I would tell you usually to go and try to sweet talk her but…yeah that wouldn't really work sorry." Genma laughed and when I did look the way he was pointing at in front of me as we stood side by side there was a girl staring at me. That was awkward seeing as how I myself am a girl and definitely not into that stuff. I wrote quickly on a piece of paper to change the subject 'actually I am meeting my teammates and Kakashi-sensei at Ichiraku for dinner tonight and have to be there in 10 minutes. So I must be going unless you want to come with us. I do not think the others would mind'. "Okay kid. Lets go, beside I have to tell Kakashi how a girl was checking out one of his students. Oh how he will be so proud," Genma gushed exaggeratedly. I nearly died at that thought but the thought of my teammates faces would be to funny so…whatever.

Genma and I walked the rest of the way with him making comments about every good looking girl that passed by below us. He even wolf-whistled at a few girls my age and then pointed at me. I nearly died whenever he would do that since the girls would just giggle and wave at me. I would then continue to walk and throw killing glares at Genma. He would just chuckle and continue to do it. I was really regretting bringing him along now.

By the time we got to the booth I was ready to kill myself or him. But I calmed down upon seeing my teammates. I took a seat to the right of Naruto and Genma took my right. Sasuke was on the left of Naruto and seemed to be contemplating something. I ordered my normal chicken ramen by pen and Genma ordered a shrimp ramen. We all just sat there in silence, well not so much silence because Genma kept making passes at Ayame and Naruto was slurping down ramen like there was no tomorrow. But through all of this I still had that bad feeling and it only worsened by the nervous and on edge looking Sasuke. I wonder what was wrong.

_**Hours before this as Sasuke gets home…Sasuke's POV**_

I was walking through the Uchiha district back from my mission. I walked into our house and found my Kaa-chan in the kitchen making a snack for my brother and Shisui since they were inside as well. When mom saw me she grabbed me into a hug so tight I couldn't move. "Sasuke-chan where have you been you said you had another mission but you didn't say it would take that long. What rank was it because I didn't think D-rank missions took that long, oh you better tell me everything right now. You had me so worried about you. I nearly had a heart attack when you didn't come home I actually went to the Hokage and he said you were on a mission that would take about a week to do give a few days. Now what happened? Sasuke-chan?" My Kaa-chan asked me with a worried voice. She didn't seem to notice that she hugged me to tight and therefore could not breathe or talk.

Finally Aniki came and got Kaa-chan off of me so that way I could breathe and talk. "Hello Kaa-chan. I was on a C-rank mission with my teammates to wave country. We were escorting a man to finish building a bridge there." I told my Kaa-chan, she looked to calm down and I just hoped that she didn't ask hat happened because even thought I could avoid who we ran into she would know I was hiding something from her. My brother seemed to not care at all but that was how he always was so that wasn't much of a shocker. Shisui seemed to notice me getting uncomfortable so the others probably noticed as well. Well shit this was not good at all if I let them know that we ran into Zabuza on our mission my Kaa-chan might just have a heart attack. Then there was the problem of one of my teammates being Haruno. This was a bad topic.

"Oh really Sasuke-chan, did anything happen on the mission that I or maybe your cousin or brother may need to know?" Kaa-chan asked knowing there was something wrong and was trying to make me admit it.

"No, we just ran into a little trouble over the mission. Nothing major, Kakashi-sensei dealt with the person and me and my teammates just dealt with a follower of his." I said trying to sound as calm as possible but I knew that I had made a mistake. By saying that Kakashi-sensei was the one to deal with the person meant that me or my teammates could not do it. Meaning that this was not just a regular C-rank escort mission. And by saying he had an accomplice with him was a mistake as well because, well that means that this guys was powerful because he had other people to do his work for him. I was so stupid sometimes to just talk and not think about what I was saying. Maybe Kaa-chan just wouldn't ask, hopefully she would just drop the subject. Or maybe not.

"Sasuke-chan who was this person who your sensei had to deal with and what rank was this mission actually. Don't lie to your Kaa-chan it isn't nice at all." Oh no, great I was totally screwed now. My mom was not sounding nice anymore. I was dead meat here. I saw a pitiful glance thrown my way from Shisui and Aniki as a sign of good luck. Well I was officially screwed.

"Well see it actually was a C-rank mission at first but then…we found some complications in the background of why the client needed protection and it may have turned the mission from a C-ran to a B or A-rank mission. We just had a few little fights with a guy who was hired to take the client out but now it's fine." I tried to make that seem like the whole story. Maybe I could just pretend to be a mute like Sakura. I mean nobody got on her case because they thought her to be a real mute boy. Well it seemed like Lady Luck was not on my side today because my Kaa-chan was tired of me avoiding her true question.

"Sasuke Uchiha you better tell me exactly who you fought and who your sensei fought immediately because I am fed up with this bull shit, tell me now or I will go to the Hokage!" She slammed her hands on the table and it quaked under her touch. The three of us in the room recoiled at my Kaa-Chan's now ferocious attitude. She was never like that, this was bad.

"Sasuke-chan you better tell your Kaa-chan what happened immediately or else I fear for your life. And for the sake of those rice balls. Now talk, don't even try to lie because not even Itachi-chan here can hide things from your Kaa-chan." Shisui my older cousin decided to say. It would probably be best if I just did that but it would probably make things worse. But hopefully I could escape to my room before she got even madder.

"Okay, so we ran into a couple of chunin ranked rogue ninja which were actually hired by another rogue ninja to take out our client. Kakashi-sensei decided to leave the fighting to me and my teammates to see who the ninja were after. One of my teammates and I took out the ninja before they got to the client and out other teammate just stood there. We took care of the ninja easily and that was when we discovered higher level ninja would be coming after our client. But Naruto wanted to keep going and me and my other teammate who helped me with the fighting agreed. We didn't run into anymore trouble until we actually got to wave country. It seemed a business tycoon named Gato was destroying the economy and didn't want the bridge to be built because then he would no longer have control over the land. When we were near the client house that was when the trouble actually started because we ran into an rogue assassin ninja from Kirigakure. His name was…Zabuza Momochi. Our sensei dealt with him first but then got locked in a water prison. Then the teammate who helped me fight the other ninja came up with a plan to get Kakashi-sensei out of the prison. He successfully got to Zabuza undetected and immobilized the arm that wasn't holding the cage and then got him to let go. After that when he freed Kakashi-sensei we watched the fight between the 2 continued until a tracker ninja from Zabuza's old village came and killed him. After that Kakashi-sensei collapsed when he woke up we found out it wasn't another tracker ninja but a fraud working for Zabuza. From then on we trained on chalkra control to help us fight Zabuza and his accomplice. After we had finished training we went to the bridge with out client and he there we had to fight Zabuza and his accomplice, Haku, again. I started fighting Haku at first and then he made mirrors out of ice and my teammate dived into them right before they closed and got in with me. Then once our other teammate showed up since we couldn't find him before we left showed up and we were finally about to kill the guy when he threw himself in front of his master to save him from a killer blow he was about to receive from Kakashi-sensei. And then he died. Then the man Gato arrived and fired Zabuza and then started to make bad comments about Haku so my teammate who helped me at first with the Ice mirrors scared him away and then decided to fight the mercenaries he was then paying and Zabuza joined him in a fight for Haku's honor. Zabuza died with a bunch of stabs from metal objects in the back and then the civilians of the town got rid of the rest of the mercenaries. My teammate who fought with Zabuza then buried the bodies on a hill over looking the town and then that was it, nothing else happened." I told my Kaa-chan the whole story then along with my Aniki and older cousin. They stared at me, and the silence was suffocating I could probably hear a pin drop. I knew then there was no escaping from my mother. Or brother and cousin who would surely come after me.

"WHAT!" My Kaa-chan yelled and I definitely now heard a ringing in my ears at the pitch the yell was at. She then ran around the table to the stool I was at and started to look me over. "Are you okay Sasuke-chan? Are you hurt? Do I need to take you to the hospital? I swear to god if that Zabuza or Haku left a mark on you I will bring them back to life and kill them myself!" I just nodded a 'no' and she calmed down with her bickering and seemed to relax that I was alright. "Well that's good, now I have one more question I have to ask you Sasuke-chan. I know you have Kakashi-sensei and Naruto as 2 of your teammates. But then you said there was another boy on your squad but I thought that there was a balance system of 1 girl to every 2 boys. Who is your 3rd teammate Sasuke-chan?" Oh boy I was screwed again. Now I had to tell my family that I was on the same team as the person my family despised because they could beat Aniki up. I mumbled a quick 'Haruno' that I knew they all would hear and then ran to my room.

I quickly put all of my stuff away and then took a quick shower. By the time I was done it was nearly 5 o'clock in the evening and it wouldn't be to bad if I left 2 and ½ hours early. I could just walk around; maybe go see Naruto since I did not know where Haruno lived. I got changed into a pair of black jeans, black ninja sandals, and a normal black shirt. I looked at the time and it said 5:30 so now I would only have to walk around for 2 hours. I walked out of my room with my wallet and then into the kitchen where they all were still sitting but now my dad was there as well. They looked up as I entered the room and I quickly said, "I'm going to dinner with my teammates. I'll be back later. Bye." I walked to the door but Shisui got in front of me and redirected me to the table.

"Oh no you don't, Sasuke-chan, we have some things to talk about," Shisui said in a serious voice that I was not used to. He then sat me down in between himself and Aniki. I sat there uncomfortably underneath my Otoo-san's livid gaze. My mother looked concerned for me, while Aniki and Shisui both looked serious.

"Sasuke, why did you not tell us that thing was on your team?" My Otoo-san said enraged at the thought of Haruno

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would not like to hear the person that the Uchiha clan hates is on my team. But I don't see why you all hate him when he is not a bad guy. So what if he hit Aniki he had a right because he was mad at Aniki. You don't even know him, you have to get to know him if you want to judge him. And besides Otoo-san wasn't it you who said that everybody needs to get hit every now and then to get the sense knocked into them. Well that was what Haruno did. Beside he just had a semi-quick temper. So if you all excuse me I have a dinner with my team to get to," I said (**A/n. I know that Sasuke is talking a lot but the reason for that is because 1) Sakura is having that effect on him and 2) he isn't that comfortably around his family because he seems insignificant compared to them especially his brother, so he thinks he has to defend himself a lot and therefore he talks a lot**) and then tried to get up from my seat but was pushed down by my shoulder by my cousin once again.

"Sasuke-chan we just don't want to see you get hurt by that boy. He just came off as a violent and uncaring person. We just don't know him as well as you do, and therefore can't come to the same conclusion that you have," Kaa-chan said in a caring voice, I knew that _she_ meant well, and did not want to judge so easily. It was true though Sakura could be very Sadistic when she wanted to be but did still have a caring heart and only pushed people around to make them stronger. She was just showing her care in a different way, she pushed me around to work harder during training to make me stronger, because she cared about her teammates.

"He is not uncaring Kaa-chan he actually saved me from dieing on out mission, and when I got hurt during the last fight he healed me because he also studied as a medic-nin so he could protect his teammates from getting injured or dieing. He actually said he would put his life on the line for us. He has a weird way of showing his emotions because unlike others who can say them out loud he can't because he is mute," I defended and tried show them that he was actually a nice person. Well actually that she was a nice person. "He actually usually shows that he cares by pushing Naruto and I around during training to get stronger so that we won't need him in a fight."

They looked a little shocked and then it all caught up to Kaa-chan. "YOU WERE INJURED AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME!" Kaa-chan immediately rushed over to me and said, "Where were you hurt? Was it fatal? Does it hurt? Don't worry we can take you to the hospital right now and we can have you fixed in no time Sasuke-chan." I pushed Kaa-chan off of me to show her the back of my arm. I didn't tell the others about me getting a piece of ice cutting into me when we broke out of the dome until Sakura noticed the blood on my shirt. It was deep and was hurting badly but I pushed it away. Sakura immediately reprimanded me and then got to healing me. But even though the wound was deep and should have left a scar, with her healing not even a blemish was left. It looked like nothing had happened. And now Kaa-chan just looked blankly at the back of my arm that had no mark.

"Haruno has perfect chalkra control and is a great medic. The moment he found out I was injured he got to work on healing me since I had lost a little blood. But I'm fine now," I reassured her. She immediately hugged me I then realized that it was probably hard for her to hear that either Aniki or I was hurt in anyway.

"Well then if Haruno healed you then he is fine with me. I'm glad to know there is someone on your team to look after you Sasuke-chan. And I think it is a good idea to have that team of yours over for dinner soon. This was we can get a sense for Haruno and can be comfortable with him and have everything back to normal and apologize for what happened all those years ago. Right Itachi-chan Fugaku?" Kaa-chan asked them and I knew she was glaring since they just nodded though I knew my Otoo-san wanted to say something about Sakura. I had a feeling Aniki just didn't care and was already over it, but still probably just a little upset that a boy of the age of 8 could hurt him. "Okay then Sasuke-chan you can go see your little friends and tomorrow bring them over for dinner and we can all get to know each other." With that I walked numbly out of the house and made my way to the ramen shop as slowly as possible; I didn't know how to tell Sakura that the people she thinks hate her were asking her to come over to dinner tomorrow to get to know her. Naruto would probably see it as a an opportunity for free food. And Kakashi-sensei probably wouldn't even show up. GREAT!

What I didn't know was that my Aniki and cousin were both following me I the shadows to check out Haruno for themselves and get to know him, so that way dinner tomorrow wouldn't be hopefully as awkward.

_**At the Ramen stand normal time…Sakura's POV**_

Kakashi-sensei had finally joined us after 30 minutes and now we were all eating ramen together. Everybody had made comments about what I was wearing while Naruto just wanted to try it on. Kakashi-sensei had taken a seat to the right of Genma and was reading while also eating his ramen. I didn't know how that exactly worked because he had a hand occupied and with the other he had to control his chopsticks and pull down the mask quick enough to eat and then pull it back up quickly as well while still holding the chopsticks! But what made me still uneasy all throughout dinner was that Sasuke was still uneasy and I think it had something to do with the very well hidden ninja in the tree behind us as we ate. Though Sasuke couldn't sense them probably it was still nerving to have them just staring at us.

There was something weird about their chalkra it seemed familiar like I had met them but I just can't place where exactly. Well I could tell that they were not hostile I just wanted them out of that damn tree so I could eat in freaking peace. I threw with my chopsticks a piece of meat from the ramen at them with dead accuracy and the others looked at me funny and the old man just seemed offended. I just held up my hand and then turned around. I walked out of the stand and then just stared at the tree with a stance that screamed 'I know you're there just come out already'. The chalkra stirred in what seemed to be surprise and then the 2 jumped out of the tree. I tensed when I saw them because I knew who they were now and I was so going to kill Sasuke.

There standing in front of me were 2 Uchiha men. I recognized one as Sasuke's cousin Shisui Uchiha known for his body flicker technique. But even that was not fast enough to keep up with me going full speed and really trying to run. He would not stand a chance. The other was Itachi Uchiha the heir to the Uchiha clan, aka the person I kicked into the hospital with internal bleeding for a week after I kicked him in the stomach because I lost my temper. By kicking him the entire Uchiha clan hated me, but it also made the whole Hyuga clan pretty much love me because 1 took a blow to their rival clan's ego and I was friends with Hinata-chan.

They looked at me with different expressions on their pale faces. The one called Shisui had a shocked face on that was unusual for an Uchiha since they were known to be expressionless and unfeeling. But I had heard rumors that he was one of those, glass is always half full, and, strangers are just friends you don't know. But the shocked looked went away and he grinned at me. It was weird since I thought all Uchiha hated me because of what I did to their precious heir. I mean I got an ear full from Hokage-sama afterwards anyway. Then the heir himself, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, had a blank expression as he was known for being unemotional and expressionless. They walked toward me and I walked back into the shop.

The others looked confused as I sat down and then looked back as they heard the flaps of the shop being moved to let someone entered. You could hear a pin drop as the 2 men entered and sat to the left of Sasuke. I acted calm while everybody stared from the 2 who entered to me and then back again. I just continued to eat and then Naruto followed my lead, then Sasuke, Genma, and Kakashi-sensei. Then Itachi and Shisui ordered some for themselves and we ate in silence…sort of, at least. Then all the awkwardness was broken at my expense by Genma as he said, "So on Haruno's and my way over here some girls were checking out our little boy here and if I do say so myself they were real lookers and I am quite proud of this little boy. I will have this boy getting girls in no time like myself soon enough. What do you think Kakashi?" I choked on my ramen as it went down. And Genma hit me on my back as he had a large grin on his face.

Naruto was dieing of laughter as he hit the table repeatedly trying to calm down but just bursting out laughing again, Sasuke had the Ramen halfway to his mouth and just stayed paralyzed then set it down and just sat there chuckling wildly, Shisui was laughing like Naruto but wasn't trying to hold it back I even thought I saw tears in his eyes, Itachi just turned toward me and smirked with an amused glint in his dark eyes, and Kakashi-sensei was chuckling and turned to Genma. "Now, Now Genma we don't need another you in this village and I would very much like to keep my students just the way they are. Haruno does not need to be corrupted by you at such a young age. He is fine just the way he is…but I didn't know another one of my students could charm the ladies without even trying to." I was now banging my head against the table trying to get their laughing out of my head.

"Aw, look he's embarrassed look how cute he is? I mean he looks like he wants to kill us," Shisui said between his laughing. I got out a sheet of paper and wrote on it 'FUCK YOU ALL!' and then showed it to them all. Naruto I could tell though didn't catch what it said because he reads so slowly.

"Wait! I didn't catch what it said! Show it to me again so I can know what it says," Naruto yelled at me. I then showed it to him again and he feigned hurt. I glared at him and he backed off.

"Now Haruno we are just shocked that a girl would be interested and are quite happy that somebody actually noticed you," Sasuke said in a teasing manner with an annoying smirk on his face. I then got out another sheet of paper and wrote on it vertically 'you look funny with your head turned like that' and then showed it to the side with Sasuke and Naruto on it. And not only did they turn their heads but so did Shisui and then they all turned to glare at me for doing that. But then they just started to laugh/chuckle and then the mood evaporated into comfortable silence.

We all just ate and talked/wrote to each other when we needed to. And still even though Shisui and Itachi were both now out of the bushes I still had a bad feeling like something bad was going to happen any moment now. And then it happened, Sasuke finished eating his 2nd bowl of ramen and then said, "Dobe, Haruno, Kakashi-sensei I have something to tell you and you cannot back out of it. My Kaa-chan will get very mad at you." Some of us just burst out at Sasuke calling his Okaa-san (mother/mom) Kaa-chan (mommy). He just glared at us and I motioned with my hand for him to continue but everybody could see the amusement dancing in my emerald/jade pools. "She has asked that my teammates come over for dinner tomorrow night. At 7:30 once again for her and my Otoo-san to get to know my teammates." And awkward silence was back. I noticed how all eyes turned to me, as if waiting for me to answer so that way everything would be decided that way.

I thought about it for a moment, and then got out a piece of paper and my black pen. I wrote on it 'Well it would e illogical to prolong the inevitable any longer seeing as your family would have wanted to know who was on your team. So I will go.' I then showed it to Sasuke and he breathed out a sigh of relief and Naruto instantly agreed because I was going and then Kakashi-sensei agreed but we all knew he would get there late. Then the bad feeling just seemed to disappear and I had to admit I was really nervous about this, but I would grin and bear it.

After that we all just stayed and ate ramen for the next hour just talking/writing with each other and I decided as long as I had Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Shisui, and Itachi with me during the meal I would be just fine.

When we finished dinner Genma immediately split to 'pick up some hot chick at a bar to screw for the night' and I nearly gagged. Kakashi-sensei just 'poofed' away as soon as dinner was done. Naruto left when we got to his stop and I continued to walk with Sasuke, Shisui, and Itachi until I got to the path that would be the quickest in taking me back to me place. I high-fives Sasuke, and Shisui hugged me tightly like a little kid. When I got to Itachi I held out my hand and he took it, I slid something into his palm and then I let got of his hand. I waved to them and walked in the direction to my home. I hoped he took what I wrote to heart it was 2 simple words that I hoped would convey everything they were 'I'm sorry' and I really did mean them.

When I got home I quickly fed my Zanpakto and then made my way to bed. I got changed into a pair of black short-shorts and a white tank-top that had on it a picture of a chibi wolf. I then went to bed dreading what tomorrow would hold in store for me.

_**The next day at Training…Sakura's POV**_

We were training today, working on our taijutsu but since I wasn't really helping the boys learn when I sparred with them Kakashi-sensei told me to just sit out. I was enjoying having my hood down and enjoying the sun on my skin. I was wearing the same hoodie and bandana as yesterday but wearing a pair of black ninja pants, my normal gloves, and my black ninja sandals. I truly was enjoying the sun but I was getting bored just staying here so I got up and told the others I was going to go for a run around the village walls to exercise.

I pulled on my hoodie, my black ray-bands, and my bandana but left my jacket open exposing my deep red wife beater. I started to run towards the village gates and then began my laps, they were pretty easy seeing as how I wasn't going my full speed, but it was better than nothing. I then pulled out my I-pod and put on the song 'Clap Your Hands' by 2NE1. I began to run faster and faster to the music and I didn't even know it. Soon enough I would jump and swing from the trees then go back to the ground just to have a little more fun. Most of the moves I was pulling in the trees when I would jump into their branches were pretty advanced and showed off my flexibility and grace as I dodged the branches and then went back onto the ground. I then closed my eyes while doing the same thing, letting my senses branch out and sense the things around me.

After 10 minutes of doing this I felt a rapidly approaching person. They seemed to be trying to catch up to me and they seemed familiar…their chalkra was very bright and energetic and seemed to get on peoples nerves when you were trying to relax…it reminded me of someone but who, then it click Maito Gai.

Oh, this was just great, okay Sakura just stay calm and ignore him. Maybe he will just go away. He was a nice guy nobody could deny that but just to…something that made him a turn off to most people. Maybe it was the clothes since nobody wanted to see that, maybe it was how he always ranted about youth, maybe it was his need to always be yelling. Or maybe it was a combination of all three that made you want to impale his head on a stick and then bury said stick under the ground. And now he was besides me trying to get me to notice him.

Well he wasn't the most patient person I the world and said/yelled, "Hello Haruno-Kun how are you on this youthful day! I see you are doing so very youthful exercises today! Oh, how youthful the youth are…but Haruno-kun what happened to the training outfit I gave you as a boy! They are one size fits all! I also see that you are a genin now, but who is your sensei?" Well, shit this was bad I had to say something about that outfit, and I couldn't really say that Kurenai-nee did it because she didn't and if I did I would be throwing her under the bus. I got out my pencil and paper and wrote down something that would distract him from the whole outfit ordeal. 'My sensei is Kakashi Hatake' I knew that would rile him up and it definitely did because the next thing I knew Gai said, "That un-youthful man is your sensei! Haruno-kun if you ever feel like it you can just transfer over to my youthful team. Kakashi is not good for the youth's developments in life! But please I would like it very much if you met my youthful team and encourages them to be more youthful like yourself!" The next thing I knew I was being dragged towards Gai's team training grounds where 3 kids sat. I recognized one as Neji Hyuga, Hinata-Chan's cousin, the other two I didn't recognize but what made me uneasy is the mini-Gai sitting with them. It nearly made me shiver at the thought of another Gain.

"Youthful students of mine would like to introduce you to the youthful friend of mine Haruno-kun! Haruno-kun this is my team of youthful students Ten-Ten-chan, out weapons mistress, Neji-kun a smart and sensible young lad, and my STAR pupil Rock Lee!" Gai yelled and my ears nearly exploded from the sound of it. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and Neji and Ten-Ten returned it. Lee though was a whole other story. He looked at me and then stood up quickly and began blathering about youth and how I should battle with him in the name of youth and some other stuff that I really didn't care about. But the next thing I knew Gai had said something that made me want to die, "What a splendid idea youthful student of me, Haruno-kun here and you Lee can have a little challenge. And the winner can get the point and the point will go to the sensei seeing as how Kakashi and I are eternal rivals." KILL. ME. NOW. I was really thinking of running away from all or this but I was raised in an honorable way of fighting and it would be good to release some steam now before the dinner I had to go to tonight. I just nodded my head and the green clad boy ran towards an open field and I followed at a much more sedate pace. When I finally faced him he was already down in a fighting crouch. And if I knew anything about Gai then he would definitely pass downs his speed to his star pupil.

I got into a fighting crouch as well and I had to say the boy's stance was better than I would have expected it to be. Then he started to run at a high speed and I just stood there waiting for him to attack. At his speed, most wouldn't be able to see him but I was faster than him so it was an easy and simple thing to do. Then he came at me from the right ad right as his foot was an inch from my face I caught it. He looked surprised; I then twisted his ankle at a sharp degree and then twisted his whole body with it. He fell flat on the ground and I could tell he would have a sprain in his ankle. He then got up with a slight lime and then tried to come at me with a rapid series or punches and kicks to my abdomen and head. I dodged all with grace and ease and then disappeared using my full speed. I then appeared behind him and used a low sweeping kick to his ankles to make him unstable. But just as he was about to crash into the ground his hands came out and he caught himself. He then pushed up on his hands hard and then did a back flip in the air. I watched it all and saw that he was going to try to drive his heel into my shoulder. And just as I predicted he came out of his flip with his leg raised ready to kick. But I caught his ankle and threw him into a tree. He was knocked unconscious and the girl of his team, Ten-Ten, ran over to him with worry on his face along with Gai. Neji followed but was walking and glaring at me. I then went over to them and they were trying to tell me to go away but I just grabbed Lee and hauled him out of the tree and then set him on the ground in front of me. I let my hands come out over his wounds and pushed in healing chalkra/spiritual pressure into it and they started to close up quickly. I then put my fingers on his temple and did the same thing and he woke up.

He got up slowly with my help and was soon standing up on his own and looked at me with a new fire in his eyes. "Yosh! Oh, how humiliating of me to lose, but I will win next time oh new rival of mine!" I smirked underneath my mask and then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I then wrote something on the paper that I knew would help. 'It is never a loss, you can only truly lose if you don't learn anything or if you don't try to improve yourself and just give up.' I then tore the page out and then gave it to him. The other read it over Lee's shoulder and I noticed that it was getting late and would have to leave to get to the dinner the Uchiha's were having for Sasuke's team. I looked back to them and Ten-Ten was smiling a small smile at me, Lee and Gai both were doing their signature pose, and Neji just smirked at me. I then nodded to them all and then made another note saying that I had to go. I then left the way that I went and pulled out my I-pod again. I put on the song 'I've gotta be me' (A/n Glee cast version is amazing) and them made my way back to my teams training grounds. They were all their waiting for me and packing up their stuff.

I went over to the tree that had my stuff at its base and then slung it over my shoulder and pulled out one of my head phones. I waited for Sasuke to calm down and then made my way over. Naruto then said, "Are we going to go to this dinner or are we just going to just stand here all day?" I nodded to Sasuke and he began to lead the way to the Uchiha district in town. Kakashi-sensei had disappeared after saying something about him having to save a cat in a tree. When we finally got to the gate the guards let us in but not before glaring at me and giving me a warning about doing anything. I didn't care though and just brushed them off easily. But as we walked and I got glared at more and more I got even more nervous. Sasuke had said that his 'Kaa-chan' would be perfectly kind and nice to me and since his brother and cousin already liked me and forgave me that all I had to do was not anger his father. Fun.

When we arrived at the door I took off my shoes just like Naruto and Sasuke and then followed Sasuke through the grand house. When we came to the kitchen there were 3 people in it, Itachi, Shisui, and who I believed was Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha. She was very beautiful with raven black hair that was long and straight. Her eyes were the same color as any other Uchiha, deep coal black. Shisui and Itachi were the first ones to notice our entry. Shisui grinned widely at us and hugged us all while Itachi just nodded his head and gave a small smirk which I took as a smile. I nodded my head to them and then I turned to Mikoto who was looking at me with a small smile. I bowed deeply to her in respect to her; she was a great ninja and the lady of the Uchiha clan. She commanded respect from all, and when Naruto wasn't bowing I forced his had down to bow to her. I looked up and Mikoto was giggling at us, I tilted my head to the left and she stopped and smiled warmly towards Naruto and I. Sasuke then introduced us, "Kaa-chan these are my teammates the Dobe, Uzumaki Naruto, and my other teammate, Haruno. Kakashi-sensei sneaked off to 'save a cat' and hasn't returned so I don't think he will be joining us tonight."

Mikoto then started to greet us and said, "Hello Naruto and Haruno, I am Mikoto Uchiha it is a pleasure to meet you. Sasuke-chan has said some things about you and I'm sorry that we could not meet sooner. And I believe that I should give you an apology from all of the Uchiha, I forgive you and understand that my boys may be a can be hard to handle every now and then. Beside if you didn't then Itachi-chan would have never have pushed himself to become even stronger and now can handle anything. So I should be thanking you." She then bowed to Naruto and then me. But I got a piece of paper out of my pocket and then wrote on it 'Please Uchiha-san it was nothing really. I just lost control of my temper and I deserve no thanks. Itachi may have chosen to become stronger but it was not something I was thinking about at the time.' I then gave her the note and she read it, smiled and then put it in her pocket.

"Well, Fugaku should be out of his meeting with the elders soon so why don't you all go out into the living room neat the fire and the boys can go get you something to drink." With that she turned back to the food she was preparing and Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui led us out to the main living room to the fire. Sasuke got Naruto a glass of coke and me a glass of water. We all sat by the fire with Naruto and Sasuke fighting about who truly won the spar that they were doing earlier that day and Itachi was being annoyed by Shisui. I had to say it was going to be a very entertaining evening and then I sensed a male approach us from the front hallway and I stiffened. Shisui and Itachi noticed as well and looked at me with sympathy in their eyes so I knew Fugaku Uchiha was going to be a totally different story from his wife.

Then I felt the man approach me from behind and cleared his throat loudly and Sasuke nearly jumped at it. I stood up from my seat and then turned to face him as he looked directly at me and glared with so much hate that it could melt metal. Thank fully I was used to the look from the members of the Kuchiki clan so it was perfectly fine with me. I just bowed to the Uchiha clan head and then raised myself slowly and put out my hand for him to shake. He seemed to sneer at my hand but took it anyway in a firm and threatening grip and I just returned it with my own. I would not back down from this man. He would only get cockier and his ego would shoot through the roof and I knew that was the last thing this man needed. He just nodded to me and we released each others hand at the same time. He sniffed at me and turned towards Itachi. He started to lecture Itachi about his training schedule, and the way he talked about it made me believe that he thought that this schedule was impossible for someone like me and that Itachi was already stronger than me. But he was wrong the things he talked about I had mastered and done before I was 8.

Finally after an hour of tense moments of being in the same room as that pompous man Mikoto came out and told us that dinner was ready. At the smell Naruto jumped for the food but I held him by the back of his collar so that there would still be food when everybody else got there. I let the others walk ahead of us and Naruto and I walked with Sasuke. When we sat down I kept Naruto's hands firmly in the grip of one of mine. When the others had filled their plates they looked at me and Naruto strangely and at his look and me holding him back Sasuke just shook his head, Shisui and Itachi chuckled, and Mikoto giggled. I then took a small amount of food that would fill me with my free hand and then released Naruto. And look, I was right he fell on the food like a starved bear after hibernation was over. It was actually quite funny and I thought I saw Fugaku nearly chuckle/smile at the picture of Naruto. I just shook my head exasperatedly at him and this seemed to make everybody else amused.

While we were all eating Fugaku would ask me questions and then I would write down the answers. It seemed more like an interrogation than anything else but as time went on he started to just talk with me and I would listen and so he was warming up to me it seemed. I had to say he wasn't that bad and as dinner continued on we all fell into a comfortable silence. Well Naruto was inhaling all the food and every now and then I would hit him over the head for his lack of table manners. I was listening to some of the things the Uchiha's were talking about-mainly about missions and training-and I heard a beat from music. It was faint but we all heard it, I looked at Sasuke and the other Uchiha's and they shrugged and then I turned to Naruto and saw him with my headphones inside of his ears. He had his eyes closed and the music was blasting, he was mouthing the words and I just shook my head and the others smiles/smirked. Naruto had finished most of the food earlier and had been talking for a while but then he just seemed to stop talking because he was hungry again and didn't want to reveal his 'super-secret' training strategy to Sasuke.

I tapped his shoulder just as his head was going back and his eyes snapped open and he jerked backwards. He fell on the hard-woods floors and cradled his head and I snatched my I-pod back from him. I looked to see the song that Clytemnestra and I sang playing 'I feel pretty/ unpretty' (Glee!). My head dropped and Sasuke noticed along with the others and Naruto noticed as well when he got back up. Naruto decided to ask what was wrong and said, "Haruno what's wrong? I'm sorry for stealing your I-pod but I was getting a little bored and didn't want to reveal my secret training method to Sasuke-teme!" I just shook my head and then got out a piece of paper and wrote on it 'my little sister Clytemnestra sang this with my twin Sakura' and then handed it to Naruto. He read the note and then he looked shocked. He passed the note on to Sasuke and then Mikoto, Shisui, Itachi, and then Fugaku. They looked shocked for a second at the mention of me having a sister.

"Haruno-kun you had a twin sister and a little sister?" Mikoto asked me politely. I just nodded my head slowly; this was the song that I always hated to listen to because it brought back another reason why it was my fault that Clytemnestra had died and that she was dead and we would never sing together again. "Oh, what happened?" I got out a piece of paper and wrote on it, "my little sister died and it's my entire fault' I then passed it to her and the others who didn't know what happened read the note. Mikoto looked shocked that I would think that the death of my little sister was my entire fault. But it was, though they didn't show it the other 3 men seemed shocked as well. I unplugged the song and let the music flood the room of the song that I and Clytemnestra and I sang together. She sang the 'unpretty' part and I sang the 'pretty' part. I lulled my head back and let the music ink in and then just closed my eyes.

Another person new a part of my past, sure the Uchiha's knew I had a little sister but for them to find out this way was just depressing me because of the song playing in the room. But thankfully they thought Sakura was just my twin sister and not me. When really Clytemnestra was my little twin sister. It nearly made me cry to remember what had happened that day in the woods with the hollow. When the song finished I turned off my I-pod and saw that Mikoto was near crying at my past. I just ate a little more and then I wrote that I had to get home and that I had a good evening and then left. I ran and ran at my top speed and then when I got home in the privacy of my room I cried. I cried once again and let sleep over take me. And when I was finally asleep I still kept on crying and the only sounds I could hear were my broken sobs and the soothing words of my zanpaktos as they tried to help me. My last thought was this crazy _Return and the Uchiha Family._a


	11. Chapter 10

_**The Silent in Disguise Beautiful Girl from the Dead**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**_

_**Chapter 10: Chunin Exams PART 1...Sakura's POV**_

Naruto, Sasuke, and I were waiting patiently for our sensei to arrive for training but alas her was no where to be found, not even after 3 hours of waiting for him to just poof in. I mean usually he was just 2 hours late and that was predictable but 3…that was not expected and it was definitely putting Naruto into a sour mood. But I just waited patiently as I meditated on the bridge edge. But I guess I got a little too deep in meditation because when Kakashi-sensei appeared next to me in a puff of smoke I was caught off guard. I nearly stumbled back and off the bridge when I felt someone grip one of my hands and pull me back to safety.

"You okay Sakura-chan? I wouldn't want you to fall off the bridge especially with the news I have for you all," Kakashi-sensei said in a happy voice. I just righted myself up with his help and then stood next to Naruto who looked now interested in what Kakashi-sensei had to say. "I have nominated all of you to participate in this year's chunin exams. Of course it is independent so if you don't feel up to it, you don't have to participate in the exams. Hey why do you guys look a little pale?"

Really Kakashi-sensei was right we all looked pale but that was because of what happened a few days ago.

_Flash back_

_Naruto and I were walking down the street when we ran into Konohamaru and his little academy friends. Naruto quickly became frustrated when they wouldn't stop following us and started to chase the poor grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. I was left to the presence of the 2 other kids and then rushed after the 2 at a much more sedate pace than normal with Konohamaru's friends to check on them. _

_When I got there a guy dressed in a cat-suit with ears, purple face paint, a hitai of Sunagakure, and what looked to be a mummy on his back was holding Konohamaru by his incredibly long scarf to his cat-like face. There was a girl with him, she was taller than myself and looked to be a little older than the boy. She had dark green eyes and blond hair, which was gathered into four ponytails. Her outfit consisted of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her hitai around her neck. She also carried a large fan on her back._

_From what I could tell the girl was trying to make the boy let go of Konohamaru but because he bumped into hi he was going t beat Konohamaru up. I quickly intervened once Naruto was pushed down on the ground. I calmly walked up to the boy holding Konohamaru and grabbed his wrist. I then pressed a pressure point in his wrist that made him unfurl his hand and in turn releasing Konohamaru._

_I then stepped back and bowed to the 2 Suna ninja. I got out a piece of paper and wrote, 'Excuse me for interrupting, I am Haruno, and that is the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage you were threatening. And although Konoha and Suna have always had peace together I will not hesitate to attack you if you harm my fried again. Now, what are you Suna ninja doing here in Konoha?' I then showed them the paper and the boy started to laugh. The girl promptly slapped him on the back of the head and smiled lightly at me. _

"_We are here for the chunin exams being held here soon," she said in a strong voice. "My name is Temari and this is my younger brother Kankuro, I am sorry for the trouble we have caused." She then bowed and I bowed back to her. But suddenly the boy broke out of his sister's hold and stalked his way towards me. He looked angry and was not about to back down. Once he stood in front of me he lifted me up by me neck much like he did Konohamaru. _

"_What's wrong little boy, to afraid to speak since your voice will quiver in fright to speak?" He said and laughed a harsh laugh that sounded like a menacing chuckle to me. This boy had killing intent, even at such a young age; he probably had gone on many high-up missions. And if that was true why was he taking the chunin exams? _

_I was about to lift my hand to write something but then I felt Sasuke's presence in the tree next to us. I just stayed motionless as a small pebble flew towards Kankuro's hand with enough force to make him let go. I landed without a sound on the ground as I watched as Kankuro cradled his hand. I looked towards Sasuke and saw him smirking in the tree at the boy, then turned his head and nodded at me. He then looked over Naruto and then back to Kankuro; out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl named Temari looking at him appreciatively. I nearly burst out laughing at the thought of even the girls in Suna falling for my teammate. _

"_Sorry for the hand, but you were threatening my teammates and I can't allow that. You see Naruto would definitely lose to you being the Dobe that he is. But Haruno would wipe the floor with you in 3 seconds flat seeing as how he is the strongest of our team. But you see you were wrong to think he was scared, he isn't scared of anything. He's just mute so he had to write what he wants to say. Now before I think of reporting you to the Hokage for threatening his grandson why don't you all leave Konohamaru and my teammates alone." Sasuke said in a serious voice while standing up in the tree he was sitting in glaring at Kankuro. _

_The Girl and Guy just looked at me and I looked back and then took a menacing step towards them and they promptly stepped back a few paces. I then just stood there as Sasuke jumped down from the tree and took his place beside me and Naruto on my left. I then heard a deadly calm voice speak from the same tree Sasuke was in, "Kankuro, we did not come here for some little kids. We are here for the exams not stop with your pointless street fight. We must meet Baki-sensei at the hotel." I looked up to see a red headed boy standing up in the tree. He had blood-red hair, sea-foam green eyes, black rings that told me he was an insomniac around his eyes, and the kanji for 'love' on his forehead in blood-red. He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around a gourd on his back. He also wrapped had his hitai wrapped around one of these bands._

_I was surprised at how quietly he came, but thankfully nobody had noticed due to my mask. I looked at the boy and he looked at me then disappeared in a swirl of sand that encased his body. He then reappeared in between the other 2 Suna ninja as they just gaped in shock and what I thought was fear at the sight of the boy that looked to be around our age. He then turned around and what I so desperately wanted to ask Sasuke did for me, "What is your name? Mines Sasuke Uchiha and these are my teammates."_

_The boy looked at us for another second then looked at me and glared. I was surprised that he would just single me out like that. I stood my ground and then his face went back to the eerie calm look it had before and then said, "Gaara no Sabaku." Then he walked off and with the 2 other ninja following him like little dogs. _

_End of Flashback_

Once we all got out of out stupor I looked at Kakashi-sensei and said, "Aren't the exams dangerous and haven't a few people died before." He looked at me and so did the others and then he just did what I think was a smile due to the little eye-crinkle I received. Before he answered he pulled down my mask and hood, allowing me to leave my sunglasses on. It was a hot day today so I wore a pair of black shorts that normal girls would wear and a green tank-top with a mesh t-shirt like shirt overtop of it. I also had my normal weapons and sandals, but I had my hair up in a high-ponytail.

"Yes, that is true. I'm glad one of you is thinking with a proper head about going into this or not," Kakashi-sensei said. "Here are your registration forms, if you want to enter just sign your name on it and go to room 301 in 3 days to enter the exam by 8 AM. Okay, Bye." And with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke to do…whatever he does when he's nit being late or reading porn.

I looked at my teammates and said, "I'm going to think about this a little bit. What about you guys?" I should have expected the answer I got from Naruto.

"Of course I'm going to enter. This is my chance to becoming 1 step closer of becoming the Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto yelled while doing a fist pump, next to him Sasuke smirked. I just laughed lightly at Naruto's response to a new challenge to test his strength.

"It would be good to see how our fellow genin are developing. Besides I want to meet up with that Suna ninja Gaara. It would be fun to fight against him," Sasuke said in a calm voice but I could sense the underlying excitement underneath his façade.

I just shook my head at them. I really should have expected there answer from how much they like to fight. "You guys do that but I'm going home. It's to hot and I don't feel like training and because I wore girl clothes today I can't go out in public," I said, a little disgruntled at the fact that I couldn't go into town. I just shrugged and started to pull my mask and my cloak on. "See ya."

I was really thinking about joining the Chunin exams, but I didn't know if it was a good idea to get involved in ninja traditions like this. I guess I could see it as a member of one of the Gotei 13 going up a seat. But I had an unfair advantage against everybody seeing as how I trained with the Hokage. But that Sand kid with the red hair gave me a bad feeling and I couldn't just leave my teammates and friends defenseless like that. I guess I had no choice, seeing as how I was the only own with medical experience and was a clear thinker it would be better if I came along to look after those 2 idiots.

Well I guess I had made my mind up; time to get training. I had to hone my sensing skills, I had slipped up with Kakashi and Gaara on the same day, and that would be bad if I let it happen again. Fun!

_**3 days later...Sakura's POV**_

I was walking with Naruto and Sasuke to the entrance hallway when we had only walked to stories up we saw a room with the numbers 301 on the door. A bunch of kids were trying to get in there but were blocked by 2 kids standing guard at the door. There was only one explanation seeing as how we had only gone up a flight of stairs, so we were on the second floor not the third. So they had used a Genjutsu.

I looked at Sasuke and nodded, he led the way as we made our way to the door, I on his left and Naruto on his right. When we got to the front near the 2 guards/kids Sasuke said, "Drop the act, we noticed it the second we got here. This isn't the 3rd floor it's the 2nd. Did you notice it Haruno, Naruto? Well then Haruno if you would do the honors." Naruto and I both nodded and then the sign disappeared to reveal a '201' instead of 301.

Then everybody started to murmur about us, finally 3 kids that I recognized came into view heading towards us. It was Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Ten-Ten. Lee immediately ran at me and started to sprout on about beating me, as I was his other rival. I just ignored him, and looked to Sasuke and saw Neji approach him. They quickly got into a stare off but it was broken by Neji when he said, "Who are you?"

"Before you ask your opponents name it is courteous to give your own first," Sasuke said in a calm even voice but it was laced with a challenge underneath. And how could I actually forget the bad blood between the Hyugas and the Uchihas.

"Fine then I am Neji Hyuga, now what is your name?" Neji said, straining to be polite in his voice. It was obvious he knew Sasuke was an Uchiha and so the rivalry to beat each other was ingrained in their blood.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said and with that Sasuke started to walk away. I bowed to Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee then grabbed Naruto, who was back in a little emo corner mumbling about how no one wanted to know his name, and then went to catch up to Sasuke.

We all walked in silence as we got closer to the door and then right as we got there, in a puff of smoke Kakashi-sensei appeared. He looked at us all and smiled and said, "I'm glad you all came. If one of you didn't then the others wouldn't be able to participate in this exam. I was worried that you were over thinking it to far Haruno like you tend to do sometimes. But I had the feeling you would show up so you could take care of your teammates. Also, you have a lovely house. Now get in there."

With that I was hauled off by me teammates who were just as shocked as me. But they were shocked about him not telling him the truth. I wanted to know though when he came over to my house! Ugh, this was going to annoy me now. The doors to the exam were pushed open and we walked inside to find so many genin in the place, it was insane. And then the peace and wonderment ended for me and my teammates. "Sasuke-kun! I've missed you so much, have you missed me Sasuke-kun! Ugh, why are you oh Sasuke-kun's team Haruno, it should have been me, actually I'll be happy to trade with you?" Ino had latched herself onto Sasuke's being and didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon.

Her teammates came up behinds her, Shikamaru looking lazy as ever and Choji eating a bag of chips; Sasuke was now trying to remove Ino, and failing if I say so myself. "H-Ha-Haruno-kun, Na-Nar-Naruto-kun, I'm g-glad t-to s-s-see you t-t-to-today." Hinata-chan said whiles the color of a tomato looking at Naruto the whole time. I smirked under my mask, even though she didn't stutter too much now, whenever Naruto would come back into the picture there she would go again. It was cute but sometimes it got annoying.

I walked up to Hinata and snapped my fingers in front of her eyes, she snapped out of it and blushed a deep red in embarrassment, I then held out my hand and she high-fived it. Kiba and Shino were behind her, Kiba was grinning at me and Shino just nodded his head. I waved to them in response and then felt someone approach from behind us. I turned around and saw a boy with silver hair and glasses a few years older than all of us approach. The others turned around and I was the one he approached. Sasuke and Naruto took my sides and were looking at the boy. "Hello, I'm Kabuto, and you guys are attracting a lot of attention, so you might want to stop," Kabuto said. "I'm guessing this is all of yours first time, well I've taken this a number of times. So I'll give you guys a little help." He then pulled out a stack of cards and put them on the ground as we crowded around. "Tell me who you want to know about, and it will show up on my cards."

I thought about who I wanted to know specifically for this exam and thought about Neji and the Suna ninja with red hair. It seemed like Sasuke was thinking the same think because he said, "Neji Hyuga and Gaara no Sabaku."

Then on the cards side by side the 2 showed up. Neji had great stats to go into this with and he had taken a few C-rank missions but Gaara was another story. He had never taken a D-rank mission and had every thing above that. He had even an S-rank mission on his file. He was definitely someone I needed to lookout for. And as for his stats well they were amazing, better even than Neji's. Then Kabuto went on to explain something that I didn't know about. There was a new village called Otogakure. It was a little south of the Land of Fire, but it didn't look to be that big.

Suddenly I felt someone approach from behind and I moved in time as a sound ninja pinned Kabuto to the wall. Strangely, I didn't really care what was happening to Kabuto; maybe it was because he was being a little too nice to us; his competition. Naruto though went quickly to aid Kabuto, and the Sound ninja went back to their place after a few suave words from Sasuke. I felt someone glaring at me again and I had a feeling I knew who it was. I turned towards where the glare was coming from and saw a red-haired Suna ninja, Gaara. He was glaring at me and some of the sand from his gourd was coming out. I pulled down my hood lower to hide my eyebrows and pulled my sunglasses down the bridge of my nose.

I looked up at him to let him see my eyes, and I just stared back into his sea-foam green pools. We were having a battle of who was superior and I was not going to back away. But this quickly ended when I heard Naruto yell, "HEY ALL OF YOU I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES! YEAH, JUST DROP OUT NOW! HAHAHA!" Naruto fell to the ground laughing and I quickly rushed to him as all of the other genins stalked to wards us. But thankfully an all out fight was stopped when someone appeared.

"Listen up! The first part of the exam is about to start, find the seat that matches the number you all got and then sit your asses down," Ibiki-kun yelled at us. As I passed him he smirked at me and nodded and I just waved. I got to my seat and located Naruto in front of me and Sasuke behind me a few rows. "Now listen up, to pass this test is 10 questions the first 9 will be given now, and then the 10th later. Now these are other chunin's who will be proctoring this first exam with me. This is the written portion of the exam so just try to do your best. But of course there are a couple rules, 1) no cheating, 2) anybody caught cheating shall be kicked out of the exam room, 3) If you are kicked out for cheating then your teammates have to go to. Now…Begin. You have and hour to complete the test, during the last 10 minutes I shall hand out the 10th question."

Every body picked up their pencils and began to write. But as I got through the first few I noticed how they were getting more and more difficult. And finally I came to the conclusion that no genin without being a genius could figure out these problems. There was no way Naruto or Sasuke could figure these out. But when I sent my chalkra out in search of Sasuke I felt a difference in his chalkra and then I noticed how it was all focused in his eyes. He was using his sharingan to copy off of somebody. So the purpose of this test isn't to test our intelligence but our ability to gather information without being noticed. Just as I thought

But I highly doubted that Naruto would figure that out. He took things to literally for him to see underneath what the true meaning of this test was. I had to figure out a way to deliver the answers I had to him so that way he would at least have something on his sheet. I grabbed the hilt of My Zanpakto and contacted Hypno (A/n yes I do not own Pokemon either), one of my telepathy using zanpaktos. I used his power to reach Naruto and speak inside of his mind.

'_Naruto listen to me, it's Sakura and I'm speaking into your mind, so don't move and just listen, Okay?' _ I said to Naruto in his mind. I watched him as he stilled then relaxed.

'_Sakura-chan, is that you?'_ Naruto asked.

'_Yes, it's me, now I'm going to give you the answers to this test-'_ I thought, but was cut off by Naruto's own thought wavelength.

"_Sakura-chan, what if we get caught? Then we'll get out asses thrown out of here. I'll befi-'_ Naruto thought but this time I cut him off.

'_Naruto the point of this exam is not to answer then correctly. It is to test our information gathering skills, so that we can convey and get information in real life if we have to on a mission,'_ I thought adding a 'baka' (Idiot) at the end but made sure it stayed in my mind. _'Now I'm going to send a picture straight to your mind of the first page. And don't worry about Sasuke; he is using his Sharingan to cheat off of a kid for the answers.' _I then looked at my picture while keeping up the connection between out minds and made the picture of my paper appear in his mind. And just like that I saw his hand start to move as he copied the answers. The picture would thankfully stay in his mind as long as he thought about it. I looked at the clock and it showed there was only 15 minutes left in this part of the exam. Then the last question would come out. I looked back to Naruto and then saw his hand had stopped moving. I flipped over the paper and did the same thing as before until it appeared in his head.

Naruto had finished copying my answers when Ibiki-kun stepped on the stage again and said, "All right I will now bring out the final question. But first of all, this question is extremely difficult, if you choose not to take it you can come back next year for the exam, but if you take it and fail then you can never take this exam again. Now raise your hand if you no longer wish to take it."

Hands started to be raised one by one each with their team being escorted out. I looked to Sasuke and he nodded and then I looked to Naruto and he was begging to raise his hand. Until it was finally all the way up. Right before Ibiki-kun called his number, Naruto slammed his hand down on his desk. He looked Ibiki-kun directly in the eye and said/yelled, "I'm not afraid of this test and neither is anyone else here. Now give us this last question, I'm ready for it!" With that he sat back down at his desk with everybody in the room staring at him.

Ibiki-kun just smirked at this until it turned into a crooked grin then he said, "You all pass." We all just looked at him funny before he went on and explained, "The 1st part of this test as some of you might have know was t test your information gathering skills. The questions on the test were far to hard for any regular genin unless they were a genius, so we spread people throughout the room with the answers. If somebody was caught cheating then they failed to be discreet. But the 2nd part of the test was about courage. Those with the courage to face the unknown only knowing that it will be hard to win. That is what it means to be a ninja. So, you all pass."

Some cheers broke out around the room and then all died when a woman crashed through the window. She had short shoulder length purple hair, light brown, and pupil-less eyes. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a hitai, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. It was obvious who it was, Anko-nee.

She scanned crowds with her eyes and when they landed on me she smiled wildly. The in a loud booming voice she said, "Alright maggots meet me at the Forest of Death training field for your next exam!" We all just looked on in shock. But then Ibiki-kun reminded her that she was actually early and that was tomorrow and we all relaxed. She just looked sheepish and like it never happened added, "Tomorrow at 6 AM!" She then ran back out the window she came through and was gone. Ibiki-kun excused us and then we all left. Well that was an interesting day, well that was to be expected, these are the _Chunin Exams._


	12. Chapter 11

_**The Silent in Disguise Beautiful Girl of the Dead**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Bleach**_

_**Chapter 11: Chunin Exams Part 2…Sakura's POV**_

I sat with Naruto and Sasuke as we watched the other genins participating in this part of the exams make their way to the area. I saw Hinata's team talking near the trees, Ino's team was near us because Ino was flirting with Sasuke, and Neji's team was near Hinata's. I kept seeing Neji throw Hinata-chan dirty looks; it made me very confused as to why though. I would have to ask Hinata-chan later.

The Suna ninja had made there way over to the border of trees near the fence lining. They were just standing there, as stiff as statues, and that Gaara kid was glaring at me again. I didn't understand why he was always glaring at me though…maybe he just doesn't like people with masks or who he couldn't see the face of.

All of a sudden Anko-nee appeared in a puff of smoke in front of Naruto. She took out a kunai and cut his cheek and licked the blood away, which caused Naruto to shiver in fear. I didn't blame him since she could be scary as hell. She looked at me and grinned like a snake and then walked away. "All right maggots! This is the Forest of DEATH; the objective of this part of the exam is simple. There is a Heaven and Earth scroll. Since there are 26 teams 13 will get a heaven scroll and the other 13 an earth scroll. In the center of the training ground there is a temple that you will have 5 days to get to with the scroll of the opposite kind that you need. You will be disqualified if you don't get there in time or if you open the scroll before you get to the temple," Anko-nee said as she looked at us. She pulled out a stack of papers and held them up and smiled. "Theses are forms that you need to fill out before you will be allowed in. It is to make sure that I am not blamed for any trauma, serious injury, or death that occurs in the Forest of DEATH! NOW FILL THEM UP MAGGOTS! After you are done shoe them to the people inside that tent and receive your scroll and gate number you are to head to." She walked away and to the tent after dropping the papers on the ground for us to pick up.

I walked up and retrieved a papers and pencils for each of us. I quickly filled out the whole sheet put only filled out the parts that were essential. We all turned in our forms and received a Heaven scroll and were sent to gate 7. I shoved the scroll into my kunai pouch and made my way to the gate with Naruto and Sasuke.

When we were released into the area our whole team immediately drove in fast to cover more area and get as close as we could to the temple. We had to stop though because of Sasuke, he though it would be a good thing to create a password that we could use to identify each other as the real thing. We decided to do it by hand signs for jutsus; it was just random hand signs all put together. It was easy enough to memorize but when Naruto gave a shaky reply that he got it, I wasn't too convinced.

Naruto left to go to the bathroom, but when 'Naruto' returned and went through the hand signs easily like they were nothing, I was a little suspicious. How did Naruto go from being totally clueless about the signs to knowing them like the back of this hand? There was only one explanation, this wasn't Naruto. When Sasuke voiced this, the person quickly transformed, it was a woman with long black hair, pale skin, gray snake like eyes, and a weird tongue that appeared. I shivered at the sight of her. The word 'creepy' went through my mind to describe her.

She pulled out an earth scroll from her pocket and Sasuke's and my eyes went to it. She chuckled and said, "Well, I have and earth scroll and you have a heaven. Isn't that just perfect for the 3 of us." With that she put the scroll above her head and her tongue wrapped around it like a snake. She swallowed it whole and then looked back at us. "Now the only way either is going to walk away from here with the others scroll is if the other is dead." I was struck at those words and when I looked into her eyes I saw it. I saw Sasuke's and my death.

It was sharp and painful, dragged on to ensure pain to the victim. I had always though I was ready for death. Maybe it would relinquish me of my sins for Clytemnestra; but now with death facing me itself, I wasn't ready, I was scared and I couldn't take it. In the back of my mind I heard all of my Zanpaktos screaming at me to get up, fight or run away, but I just couldn't stay there in the open all helpless.

Nest to me I vaguely heard Sasuke as he plunged a kunai into his thigh to replace the fear with pain. I woke him up and in the next moment I was awake to, slapped by Sasuke as we were now in the tree. "Haruno! Wake up!" Was what I heard him scream at me. I looked up at him and he sighed in relief at seeing me coming to. I jumped up and he said, "Haruno we have to fight. We need that scroll to advance to the next round. Are you ready?" I shook my head in a 'no' but he was already turned around. He was looking in the opposite direction.

I heard a hiss in the background and when I had twirled around there was a huge snake coming towards us. I grabbed Sasuke and jumped to the next tree as the snake crashed into the tree, destroying it. The female ninja jumped out and went after me, I had trouble keeping up with her. It was like when I sparred with the Hokage, but he always held back some, this girl wasn't and she was fighting with the strength that not even a jonin would have.

I was forced on the defensive by this girl, trying to reach from my Zanpakto, but lightning quick this girl would be there making me draw back my hand. This girl didn't belong in these exams, she had to be a kage in training or an S-rank ninja.

I felt my back approaching a tree behind me and I jumped back and with spiritual pressure in my feet I broke through the tree. When I was on the other side I started to go full speed. I was running full speed around her, and due to my speed it looked like I was every where at once. I grabbed my Zanpakto and unsheathed it. It glowed and in whispered words that wouldn't reach her ears my blade grew, and now looked like hollow glass, it was at least 8 feet long and was sharpened to cut through anything. The guard was black glass that looked clouded inside and the hilt was wooden and had a black handle with bells hanging of the bottom.

The girl seemed to smile wider as I swung at her, and as it came down she moved out of the way and a giant gust of poison flowed in it making all the trees and plants it touched wither and die in plane sight. "Now Haruno-kun what an interesting ability that is. To make your sword change and to have it have a different power. I was originally interested in the Sharingan and the Uchiha jutsus but this is very interesting." As she talked her voice slowly began to change along with her body. And then before us stood a man. He was tall with slicked back long black hair, yellow snake eyes, tall, powder snow like skin, and a lean form. He looked to be about 50 and wore a gray shirt, black pants, and a thick purple belt around his waist. "Of course I will still have Sasuke-kun's body for my own, but perhaps yours will works as well for future use."

His tone cut like a knife and stung, but his words, what he had said sent me over the edge. I felt my blood boil with anger and blood lust; his blood for threatening my teammate and talking to me like I was nothing but a pawn. I rushed to be in front of Sasuke and dropped down into a fighting stance. I had to protect Sasuke, with my life if I had to. My blade began to ooze out poison with my own killing intent.

A crash came through the trees and there stood Naruto, the real one, covered in something slimy. He grinned and said, "Konoha's Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, has arrived! Hey Sasuke, Haruno who is this creepy guy?" I nearly slapped my forehead at Naruto's brash attitude.

Sasuke manages to break out of his stupor and croak out, "Naruto we have to leave. He's to strong for us. Even Haruno is having trouble with him, just barely keeping himself from being hurt. We have to run, run far away from here." I nodded my head with Sasuke's words, my anger coming down and slowly relaxing and thinking more clearly.

Naruto looked thoughtful, then he looked at Sasuke and said, "You're a fake! Sasuke would never run away because he has too much pride to run away from a fight. Besides, how will we get stronger if we don't face stronger opponents? So we have to fight this guy! I mean he might have the scroll we're looking for!" Naruto grinned cheekily and I had the desire to beat him shitless to make him realize how stupid that was. "I mean we're team 7, the team that means we can't lose!"

Sasuke tensed behind me and we both watched as Naruto charge at Orochimaru. I vaguely remembered the name but I couldn't place it. I knew I had heard it, and not being able to remember was pissing me off seeing as how it could help in this fight. Lost in thought as I was, I didn't realize that Sasuke too had jumped into the fight against this Orochimaru.

I looked to see Naruto crash into a tree from a weird technique that Orochimaru had used. I rushed to Naruto and caught him and placed him on a branch before he fell to the ground. Sasuke was hit by something that Orochimaru used and could no longer move. I turned back to Sasuke and saw the 'snake man' walk towards him. I jumped into the battle, I didn't have a plan, and all I knew was that I needed to save Sasuke. A kunai met my blade and the 2 weapons created sparks as they slid along each other. As we pushed against each other I release one of my hands and brought it up to Orochimaru. I blinding blue and white light appeared and with great force struck Orochimaru's shoulder as he tried to dodge. But it kept going cutting through dozens of trees and cutting them straight in half. The tops of the trees fell to the floor of the forest.

I turned back my opponent, I had lost some of my spark it seemed since I had come here. Normally I would fight without mercy. Just fighting to kill like I did with hollows. I had to get back into that mindset if I want to stand a chance here. I closed my eyes and dropped my weapon to my side as I focused on nothing but Orochimaru. If I thought about it hard enough he looked like a hollow with his pale skin and creepy look.

With my thoughts focusing on the fight at hand I felt as Orochimaru charged at incredible speed. I had my eyes still closed as I felt his arm make a move to stab me. I still had my Zanpakto at my side and I dodged naturally. When I opened my eyes I grinned beneath my mask as all I saw him as was a Hollow nothing but a parasite to be killed so that I could protect those I care about. I raised my zanpakto and it changed into a large scythe. The long 8 foot handle was a shiny black, the junction of the blade and handle was silver and had ragged claw marks on it. The blade was also silver but the claw marks on it were red inside. The marks went every which way and with it I attacked. I was wild, letting nothing but pure instinct come into my mind as my movement became unpredictable.

I jumped back and then came forward with my hands glowing a golden color as 3 triangles with a golden line connecting them appeared and flew at Orochimaru to bind him to a tree. But he dodged and the triangle like beaks went through the tree and then disappeared. Standing there I scanned the area but found nothing, but suddenly felt him but was too late to react. I was pinned to a tree by the man holding my neck and my Zanpakto dropped and when it hit the floor it changed back to its original form.

"Well Haruno-kun you definitely show promise for a future vessel of mine to use. I am truly intrigued by your abilities and skill as such a young age. And using techniques without a single word or hand sign. My, what a specimen you are. I would love to dissect you and figure out your abilities. But I just came for the sharingan and seeing as how Sasuke will be able to move soon and that would be such a bother I just have time for him," Orochimaru hissed out in a sickening voice that made me want to rip him to shreds. His head did a full 180 degree turn and then _stretched _all the way to Sasuke and bit him on the neck.

Sasuke screamed out in pain and I tried to pry off the mans hands. Sasuke fell limp on the branch and Orochimaru hissed out, "For power you will seek me out. I will not have to come find you. Your thirst for power will bring you to me. As for you Haruno-kun I do not have time for. So sad seeing as how interesting you are but…oh well. When Sasuke-kun leaves Konoha for me you and the blonde idiot will come after him and then I will have you. So Good-bye." He disappeared and nothing was left of him. I spread my sensed out and fell limp myself. My zanpakto came back to me and with it I had the strength to get up. I picked up Sasuke's and Naruto's bodies and brought them with me a few miles more in toe a tree that we could rest in while they slept.

I kept watch for the time they were asleep. I took care of them hoping they would be alright, praying that they would wake up, that I could help them where I couldn't with Clytemnestra. I set up traps using my strings, I had to make sure I was alerted if somebody came, I couldn't let my guard down.

Countless times my body begged for sleep and I would nod off for a few seconds before I would wake up. Suddenly I felt 3 pulls at my strings in the distance as they headed this way. They were in a tree directly behind me and I felt my self begin to fill with adrenalin at the thought of battle. It had been so long since I had gotten into this mindset, the mindset of the Shinigami prodigy, the Flash Angel. I stood up and turned around after grabbing my Zanpakto. They all hissed, growled, clawed, howled, and beat against the confined in the world of my zanpaktos to be let out. To fight again, to fight like I used to against hollows. Vaguely I felt my Vizard mask begin to form beneath my hood, the power it gave me a reassurance that I could still fight.

I made a motion with my hand for them to come out, and when they didn't I blasted a cero at the tree they were hiding in. They jumped out of the tree and I let my hood fall back some to reveal the bone mask on my face, the intricate black patterns that matched my black sclera and bright jade eyes lacked onto their figures that made there way toward me. My sunglasses must have broke from the forming of the mask; the girl of the group with long black hair looked hesitant to come near me, I was frightening to her, good. The two boys were wary it seemed but weren't gonna back down because of my mask. "Well looks like one of you is still awake. How convenient seeing as how we wanted a fight to begin with. But first we have to finish our mission, we're here to kill the Uchiha brat for Orochimaru-sama. Now hand him over, or I'll have to kill you to," the leader of the group said. He had a bandaged face and a weird device on his arm, and even with the heat he looked to have fur on the back of his jacket.

I just stood more prominently in front of my 2 teammate's body to show that I wouldn't let them near Sasuke or Naruto. The boy behind the leader huffed and said, "Fine, if that's how you want it, I was itching for a fight anyway."

The boy charged and lifted his hands, I felt a large gust of wind hit me but I made myself steady and stay where I was by focusing to sticking to the ground. I lifted my hand above me and pulled down on one of the invisible strings, it pull everybody else up onto a spider like web onto the string about 20 feet into the air. They were now all standing on the thin wires with the girl even more surprised and terrifies. I moved in on her quickly and knocked her out. She fell to the ground but none of her teammates went after her. They just let her drop, and that disgusted me to no end.

The one with the weird device on his arm came in close and tried to bunch me with his right hand, but I moved away from the strike and grabbed his arm. But I felt disoriented after the attack, like I would throw up or collapse at any second. I vaguely felt something wet on my ears and when I touched it after jumping away I found a red liquid coming out of my ears. My blood.

Just as the 2 charged at me at the same time I let the strings drop and we all plummeted to the floor. I grabbed another string and used it to swing towards them. I managed to kick them with my feet full of Spiritual power. They crashed into many trees and I let myself fully drop to the ground gracefully landing on the ground before I retracted all of my strings to wrap around my lower arms again. "Well, what a powerful kick you pack. I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Dosu and this is Zaku. The incompetent girl is Kin. What's your name?" I just let myself drop into a crouch and using my Zanpakto cut the word 'Haruno' into the air itself. "Well isn't that interesting. So it is true that you are a mute ninja. How pathetic, how do you plan to progress, just give it up. Though you are obviously strong, I bet Zaku and I can beat you. Ha!"

Zaku made a large gust of wind and I used chakra infused string to fight against the wind and wrap around his arms. I pulled him towards me with one hand as the other grabbed my Zanpakto. The other one disappeared and he charged at me from behind. I was about to counter when Dosu was kicked away.

I was shocked to see Lee standing there. "Haruno, I swore that you were my rival. For you are like Gai-sensei's rival so that means you must be mine. But we are both still proud leaf ninja, so we must look after each other. So let us fight together Haruno. With the power of Youth we will thwart these challengers! And protect our fellow leaf ninja! Yosh!" Lee charged at Dosu again, but I couldn't warn him about his device's special ability. I continued to pull Zaku towards me and head butted him and then made to stab him with my zanpakto but he bent out of the way and opened his hands to let the air come out of them again. I had to release him and jump back, my Zanpakto became a sickle like sword that had a yellow grip, no guard, and the blade was silver and had a red strip of metal on the edge of the blade.

I made a downwards cut with it and the wind disappeared. I tried getting in close to fight Zaku, but he would just surround himself with the air pressure and then I would have to cut it and he would move. It was a continuous cycle. I looked back at Lee and saw him tying to stand up. I sheathed my Zanpakto and connected my thoughts to Lee's but I made myself sound like a guy. _'Lee listen to me! I need you to switch with me. Zaku is a long-distance attacker and I don't have time to seal with him. But Dosu needs to get in close like myself. If we switch there is a better chance of winning this battle. Now on the count of 3 we will jump in the air and switch. Okay? Good, now 1…2…3!'_ Lee and I switched and I felt better. To counter Dosu and his ability I stuffed my ears with some ear plugs I had. They always came in handy when sleeping around Naruto who had the tendency to not only snore like a chainsaw but also talk/yell in his sleep.

This way the sound vibration would no longer reach my ears and cause me harm. I drove in close to him and with a swipe of my blade made a cut in his torso. It wasn't too deep because he jumped back, but it would cause him pain with his movements. I then charged at him and swiped his feet out from under him. I then pt him up on my shoulders and ran up at tree. When I was really high I jumped off the tree and landed with him on the ground. He cushioned my fall and when I slammed into him I knocked the air out of him.

I jumped away and into the air, he followed after me a few seconds later and I noticed the few cuts I had on me from when he must have got me when I was climbing the tree with him on my shoulders. He sent a sharp punch at me that I skillfully dodged and used as leverage to hold him in place when I kicked him in the side and caused him to crash into the tree. He tried to get up but he couldn't. I was betting a number of his ribs were broken, but I turned to see Lee facing off with the other guy. I stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

We both got down into fighting crouches but we both became rigid when a dark and menacing chalkra spiked behind us. I turned around and saw Sasuke standing there with dark chalkra surrounding him and black marks growing over his arm, face, and neck. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this was not the Sasuke I knew. "Haruno, who did this. Who did this to you? Was it you?" I just stared shocked at what I saw. The whole vibe I got from him was that of a hollow or whenever I was around Aizen-teme. This sick and twisted feeling developed in my gut, and I wanted to run far away.

"It was me! But what is an Uchiha brat like you gonna do about it. I hear you are nothing like your brother, that when it comes to skill you are so far below him it isn't even funny. I can take you," Zaku said in a confident tone. But one second Sasuke was in the doorway to the place where I had out him to holding Zaku's arms behind him as he was crouched on the ground. Sasuke slowly pulling the man's arms out of their sockets in a painful way. Lee was already fatigued but the wave of nausea we both felt upon seeing Sasuke had him out for the count.

Sasuke kicked Zaku away and Dosu came to stand in front of him. Sasuke was taking menacing steps toward him. I rushed to Sasuke and held his arm and made him look me in the eyes. Slowly, the clack markings retracted to that weird seal that had appeared on Sasuke's neck where Orochimaru had bit him. We looked to see Dosu bowing to us and sweating and said, "We are no match for the 2 of you. We have not completed our mission, but I know I am out matched right now. Please take this heaven scroll as a token of gratitude for showing some mercy. But the next time we meet we will not stop, we will finish what we started." Dosu collected both of his fallen comrades and disappeared. I collected the scroll and when I turned to walk back Sasuke was on the floor again holding his neck in pain, I looked to the tree cave and saw Naruto begin to wake up.

Naruto rushed to the 2 of us and immediately asked question after question. Sasuke explained even in his state he had the strength to speak. I showed them both that we had the necessary scrolls. We made the plan that we would head out after a little rest and making sure Lee got back to his team. Soon enough Ten-Ten came for Lee and took him away. Sasuke had explained that Lee was helping us fight some people and that he had collapsed. She took the excuse and went away with Lee to go find Neji.

While we rested I couldn't believe that my skills could drop so much since I had arrived in this world and even more since I had let Naruto and Sasuke know the truth of me being a girl. If Lee hadn't of come, would I really be able to protect them. I mean in the Seireitei I was unrivaled in speed, and I know that hasn't dropped. But when was the last time I trained intensely with someone with someone who could use a Katana? Someone who would push me to unleash my full skill as a Shinigami without having to resort to my mask to win? When was the last time I trained with Kido? I needed to be pushed again. I needed to be even stronger. I needed the thing that almost all the captains had. I needed a Bankai.

When I was done with this I part of the exam and we had the month I would find a great Swordsman to train with so I could achieve my Bankai. I would make sure my skill levels went back up again. I could not afford to lose those. I had to remember that I would go back to the Seireitei one day, and when I got back I would become the next taicho of the stealth force and general of the punishment force. I could use some of my ninja skills when I got back, but what it comes down to there is if I am on par or above some of the Taichos in shinigami skills.

With that settled I swore to myself I would no longer let my skills slip. I would do it to protect all of those I cared about. I would need them to protect Sasuke from Orochimaru.

We headed towards the temple, I was the one who was the most tired because I had done a lot of fighting, used a lot of my power, stayed up watching the boys, and then fought again. So after about 2 hours of traveling at the boys speed I was falling asleep so they put me on Naruto's back to sleep.

When I woke up I was now on Sasuke's back. I jumped of Sasuke's back as we were moving and took a position next to him. Naruto turned to me and said/yelled, "Haruno, you're awake! You were asleep for a long time! We're nearly there, we have about an hour left going at out speed and we haven't come by anybody else!" Naruto grinned at me and I nodded my head to him in thanks.

When we reached the tower we were directed to a room where we were alone. We decided to open the scrolls and when we did Kakashi-sensei popped out. He explained to us the meaning behind the heaven and earth scrolls and then pulled me aside. He pulled me into a hallway and asked me, "Sakura, something is wrong and I know it. What happened to all of you?" He looked me straight in the eye and I couldn't think of something to say.

"Kakashi-sensei, we just ran into a little trouble. Nothing we couldn't handle," I said and then walked away. I didn't know what that mark would day to Sasuke, and if Kakashi-sensei knew would he withdrawal us all. I couldn't hinder them like that, they wanted to participate and who was I to get in their way. In the way of their dreams. Besides this is Kakashi-sensei, he would figure it out.

All the genin were lined up in their squads in a large room with a balcony. The Hokage stood in front of us with Jonin and Chunin standing behind him of different villages. The Hokage said, "Congratulations to all of you that have passed. But, we are now going to hold a preliminary even to the final test. There are too many of you, this test will bring down the numbers to the single digits and get rid of those who are not ready to be in the final test. One Chunin will now explain to you the rules."

A man with brown hair and a flack jacket like Kakashi-sensei came up to take the Hokage's place. He looked like he was sick and sounded like it to with all of his coughing. He said, "The preliminaries are quite (cough) simple. On this board 2 names (cough) will be selected at (cough) random. When your name is shown (cough cough) please make your way down to this area. All people not fighting will be (cough) on the upper balcony to watch the fight. A match (cough cough) will be over when one of the people is either knocked out, forfeits, no longer able to fight, or (cough cough cough) dead. Also if there is a tie neither of the 2 will be able to advance. The first to fight will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado! (COUGH!)"

"Hey Sasuke! You better beat this guy so me and Haruno can beat you later in the exams," Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned and smirked at us, Naruto gave him a thumbs up, and I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded my head.

Sasuke won his fight but near the end I could see the mark he had on his neck begin to activate again. As soon as he was done Kakashi-sensei took him away, I had a feeling he now knew the truth and was gonna do something.

The rest of the matches went by in a blur with Naruto beating Kiba, and I was ready for my fight. And it seemed my wish was answered, but the fight didn't seem like it would be that interesting. "Next match, Ino Yamanaka vs. Haruno (cough)!" I made my way down to the center of the ring with the 'pig' facing me. I decided to make things a little more interesting so I decided to tease her a little bit. I got out my Zanpakto and cut into the air 'Pig, just give it up. I'm to strong for you to fight. You're too weak to beat me. Besides your precious 'Sasuke-kun' isn't here to see you.' I heard chuckling in the background

Ino's face became the shade of a tomato in her rage. She was being blinded by it, it was quite amusing to watch. She charged at me and threw 3 kunai at me. I dodged 2 and caught the 3rd in my hand and threw it back at her. She didn't dodge and it went into her leg. She winced and gasped and stopped in her attack to hold her leg and get the kunai out. She charged again but with less speed and tried to round house kick me in the face. Right before her foot was about to connect with my temple I grabbed her foot and pushed her away sending her flying into a wall. I picked some imaginary dirt off my shoulder to make her even madder. To annoy her that I wasn't really paying attention. My Zanpakto was limp in my other hand.

I carved into the air itself again 'Is that all you got? These kid gloves we learned at the academy. I thought you would have improved at least a little bit over the time we have been made genin and actually trained. But it seems you are as concerned with your own looks as ever. You a ninja? If this is all you have to bring, then that title is worthless on you. You shame Konoha ninja with your skills. You want Sasuke to notice you. Stop worrying about your looks and train for once.'

Ino's face became that of a wild animal with its rage. Her face red, eyes large, and lips curled into a sneer. She got out a kunai and took it to her ponytail. In one cut it was gone and she threw it at me. I saw everybody who knew Ino flinch and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hinata quiver in fright at Ino. Ino looked at me and yelled, "I don't need this! You happy Haruno! I am strong I'm just holing back on you, because you're the weak one here. I'm gonna get back at you for those academy days though that you made Sasuke-kun look like a fool. Sasuke-kun is generous though and makes it seem like your friends now, because the truth is nobody likes you. You are hated! You think you are so much better than everyone, and all those who are your friends stab you in the back! But I won't due it, right here and now. I'll use my jutsu and make you forfeit the match!"

Ino lifted her hands into her families jutsu sign. I tilted my head to the side, while her Teammates yelled at her to not do it. She didn't listed though, I was about to run but then looked down at my feet to see them bound by her hair. I smirked at her plan. But even if she did this, I would be victorious. "If you weren't busy lecturing me Haruno, you might have noticed that I made a rope out of my hair to lock you in your place. Since your mute I won't be able to make you forfeit out loud. So I'll just use that katana of yours that has that little writing ability of it to make you. Now, Mind Transfer Jutsu!" (A/n sorry I don't know the name of it in Japanese).

_**Ino's POV**_

I entered Haruno's mind when I got control over him. But I wasn't expecting to see a beautiful jungle with a million jungle flowers around. I stared in awe of the large river that had a waterfall that seemed to cast away all the noise of the place. Butterflies came and went and animals came as well. It was hot here but on the back of my neck I felt something cold. I turned around to see another forest but the other one was covered in ice. It was a snowy wonderland. This one also had a waterfalls but it was completely frozen over and fireflies danced over there where as glowing butterflies were on this side. The 2 rivers of the waterfalls connected in the middle and made a beautiful stream. Flowers on both sides of the river that were closest to river that had water from both seemed to glow. And the moon that shone on everything gave it an ethereal feel to the place.

I looked into the river and touched it, the water became murky and then cleared to show what was going on outside of this world. I raised my hand back out and it was shimmering like it had been carved out by crystals. Was this really what Haruno's mind was like. So beautiful

Outside of Haruno's mind I saw my body limp on the floor opposite to Haruno. I felt his katana in my hand. The blade made me feel like I was truly apart of this world. Like I belonged, it also gave me a sense of true power beyond my belief. It was fast and it burned in a way that felt amazing. All of a sudden I heard a voice, it was that of a woman, _'You are not my master. So what are you doing here, little girl?'_ The voice was beautiful and warm and also held some amusement. It was not accusing but accepting and curious. Ready to listen to me and here me out. I turned around and saw her. She had totally purple eyes and a red dot on her forehead that was an actual jewel. She had light pink hair that had a touch of silver to it. Her outfit was that of a kimono that went to mid-thigh. It was black with pink and silver leaves on it. Her feet were in samurai shoes, a katana on her back, and to my astonishment a tail that went to the floor and cat ears on her head.

Even with the weird featured she was beautiful. It was hard to meet her gaze, like as if I weren't worth to talk to her. I eventually found my voice and said, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, I've taken over Haruno's body to win in a match against him. I'll make him forfeit. It's not like he is here to stop me. Who are you?" I could not seem to lie to this woman, or maybe it was this place that made me want to banish all lies to myself and others.

Her face was amused now fully amused at my plight and I huffed. She giggled at me and said, "I'm Espeon. And though I usually encourage people, your plan will not work. Haruno-kun is to strong, and Haruno-kun's spirit and soul is to strong, vast, and caring to be beaten by somebody who must do this to win. Look at Haruno-kun's mind, it is the perfect balance where everybody may find peace. The heated jungle that signifies life to the cold forest that represents death. Warm and cold, nice and mean, all are balanced here. And all touched by the mood that brings them together here that shined brightest at the point where the 2 meet and the line is gone." I looked and saw what she meant about this place and it was true the moon was reflected on the river where the 2 came together.

"What exactly is this place? Who exactly is Haruno? I have never seen a mind like his before. Most are empty and are easy to take control of, but Haruno is different," I said in a curious voice to this woman. She just smiled and I saw her 2 elongated canine teeth.

"I'm sorry Ino-san but I may not reveal that to you. And if you want to do something you might want to do it quick because the proctor will soon be calling it a draw." Espeon said in a small vice as she slowly began to disappear in a pink light. "But let me just tell you this as some advice. This is not Haruno-kun's true body." With that she disappeared and I was left alone.

What did she mean by that this wasn't Haruno's _true_ body? I didn't dwell on it long I had to win this. I raised his sword fully into the air making the proctor stop from saying anything like he was just about to. I was begging to cut into the air but I heard Hinata and Naruto begin to call out to Haruno. Suddenly the katana disappeared from my hand. My hands were empty and that course of power I felt within me went from feeling good to making me fall to the ground crutching my stomach, head. It needed to stop, and it did.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see a girl. She was wearing black Hakama pants, a black kimono shirt, and samurai shoes with socks on. She had a black ribbon around her neck and a necklace that was the shape of an hourglass, it glowed a pale blue. She had a heart-shape face, jade/emerald eyes, a button nose, and most shocking of all was her pink hair. This pink didn't have the silver in it that was Espeon's. Her hair was long and it touched her hip. She smiled at me and pulled me up to my feet.

I looked at her other hand and found Haruno's sword. She smiled wider and said, _"If you haven't figured it our Ino-pig yet then let me explain. This body your in is fake, it is used to let people see me. Right now all people can see is you, they can't see me, and this is my true form. A form that people can't see unless I have a gigai on. So to be honest, I'm not mute, I'm a girl, and my name is Sakura Haruno Shihoin. And you are going to pay for taking over my body and for endangering everybody here for going into my mind." _

With that her smile disappeared and she punched me in the gut. Blood came out of my mouth as I crashed into a wall. I looked to my body and saw blood coming out of my mouth. How could Haruno not care about hi-her body. No matter if it was fake or not. I looked around and saw everybody looking at Haruno/me as we crashed into the wall. They weren't looking at her, so it must have been true. They couldn't see her at all. "If you're wondering why I would hurt my gigai it is quite simple. If you exited it right now, it would look like a clothed doll without a life. I can just fixit later from all of its wounds, besides thanks to you I can get out of it and let somebody else pilot it. It is so uncomfortable in there. But you get used to it."

She came at me fast and picked me up by my neck. Haruno/I were just dangling in the air by some unknown force to everybody else as she made me lose oxygen. She then smashed me into the ground and a large crater formed from the pressure of it. I tries to release my jutsu but when I tried to get my hands together she released her/my neck and grabbed them both. She twirled me around to have my hands behind my back and kicked her/me in the back. As I was about to crash into the wall she kicked me up into the air then she was above me and with her hands together clobbered me in the stomach. I was on the ground in agony and my real body was looking terrible. Shikamaru and Choji were both yelling at me to release the jutsu, but Sakura wouldn't allow it. She crouched beside me and dragged me to our original positions. I couldn't find the strength to bring my hands together, but Sakura stood behind me and but one of her arm in her faux body, and with that I felt myself begin to leave her body.

Right before I was fully out and I just had my head left she whispered in my ear, "You will pay for causing everybody here to be put in danger of my hollow. I am a Shinigami and the heiress to the Shihoin clan. And you shall never forget it." She pushed her head in and I found myself back in my own body. I looked to see her standing without the slightest hindrance. I now knew that Haruno was a girl and her name was Sakura. I made my way to my feet and I stared wide eyes and croaked out, "You-you are a-," but I could not finish. I watched as darkness pooled around her feet and her katana transformed into a large silver and black scythe. It was draped over her shoulder and with the black she was wearing, the inability to see her face because it was hidden in darkness, the mist/gloom around her feet, and the scythe she looked like death himself.

I backed up some and I felt tears well up in my eyes, I felt the cool blade of the scythe on my neck. I was frightened of her, Sakura was not somebody to mess with. I felt a sharp kick go into my stomach and before I could fly into the wall I felt a finger drive into a pressure point on my neck. I lost all consciousness.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I caught Ino's battered body in my arms as she fell unconscious. The proctor called out, "Haruno is the winner!"

I jumped up to the balcony and put Ino's body against the wall. I began to heal her and all the cuts and bruises began to disappear when her teammates came up. Choji and Shikamaru looked scared of me and concerned for Ino at the same time. Gai and Kurenai-nee's teams came up to watch me heal Ino. I heard Asuma-sensei ask if she would be all right and I just nodded my head. When all visible bruises, cuts, and internal bleeding were gone I stepped away. I wrote on a piece of paper 'She'll wake up in about 30 minutes. I was kidding when I called her weak. She's too strong and stubborn to stay down too long.'

Her teammates sighed in relief at this and Hinata-chan came up to me. She hugged me and asked me in a quiet voice to never do what I had done down there again. I just nodded my head and she let go.

I walked away with my team as did the other teams with theirs. I watched the rest of the matches. But when it came to Hinata's and Neji's fight it made me want to rip Neji to shreds for hurting her. For making her cry. After the fight was over I took Hinata to the balcony and healed her as well with Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai-nee all watching. After I was satisfied I wrote on a piece of paper for Kiba to get the medics. That her chalkra points needed to be healed and that was something I could not do. I watched in silence as she was carted off and Naruto and I shook in silent rage.

More matches past and the last one was that made me the most shocked. I saw it in his eyes, the want and need to kill. In Gaara's eyes. Lee had to be carted off immediately and the match was only stopped by Gai-sensei. But it was obvious Gaara didn't want to.

After all of the commotion the proctor called all those who had passed down to the main floor. I stood next to Naruto who was next to Shikamaru. The proctor then called out the match order as he said, "The matches will be as planned. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari no Sabaku, Shino Aburame vs. Dosu, Haruno vs. Kankuro no Sabaku, and Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara no Sabaku. Cough Cough cough cough cough) Now you will have 1 month to prepare for the exams. I will see you then." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke along with all non-senseis in the room.

Naruto and I went to see Sasuke in the Hospital as soon as possible. He was awake in the room looking out the window. I looked at his neck until he turned to us and smirked. Sasuke asked, "How did you guys do?"

Naruto then blurted out, "Well I won my match against Kiba easily of course, teme. And Haruno got matched up with Ino-chan and it was the craziest fight ever. In fact what exactly did happen. All I know is that you won Haruno." I made a zipped motion over my mouth and Naruto pouted. Naruto still tried to get information out f me while he was retelling my fight to Sasuke.

Kakashi-sensei walked in and Naruto attacked and yelled, "Kakashi-sensei when are we gonna train! The exams are in a month and I need to get started! We all do!" I looked at Naruto as of her were an idiot though he could not tell.

Kakashi-sensei looked guilty and nervous so I decided to talk, immediately silencing everybody. "Naruto Kakashi-sensei can't train us all because we are supposed to come to the exams surprising everybody including our teammates. So he can only train one of us and that is most likely going to be Sasuke so Kakashi-sensei can help him with his Sharingan."

"Thank you Sakura-chan for explaining that to Naruto, but don't worry Naruto I found a man. His name is Ebisu and he is going to help you with the basics. Sorry Sakura but I could not find you a trainer," Kakashi-sensei said. I just put up my hand in a way of showing I would be okay.

"I'm gonna go visit Hinata-chan if I can. I'll see you guys in a month, but before I leave, who exactly is Kenjutsu user here that could help me? Who is the best in Konoha?" I looked at them and it was Sasuke who answered this time.

"That would be my Aniki, Itachi. He specializes in everything, and he is the best if Konoha. So if you want help go to him, but don't expect him to say yes. He has his own training to do," Sasuke said. I just nodded my head and said a small 'thank you' before leaving.

I went to the nurse and on a piece of paper asked if I could see Hinata. They said she was still in surgery and that after that only family could see her for about 3 hours. I would have to come back tomorrow.

I visited Ino and told her that she couldn't tell anybody of me being a girl by order of the Hokage. That if she wanted answers she would have to go to Hinata and that not even my teammates knew the full truth. I also tried to visit Lee but he too was in surgery.

I went to the Uchiha district in Konoha and made my way to the main house. The door was opened by Sasuke's mother who let me in. I asked her where Itachi was and she told me that he was out back training with Shisui. I went to the back and found them training in the forest. I jumped out of the trees while they were sparring-Itachi obviously winning-and they stopped when I touched the ground. Shisui mid-punch stopped, no actually froze where he was to be funny, and due to that Itachi punched him in the gut.

Itachi and Shisui both walked up to me, when Itachi stood in front of me I got down on my knee and held out my other arm that held my Zanpakto. I used telepathy to reach him and make myself sound like a boy and asked, _"Itachi Uchiha, you are the greatest ninja in Kenjutsu in Konoha. My skills have slipped due to lack of use since I have come to your world. Please allow me to be your student for the Chunin exams and I will answer any question you have for me. I will teach you my people's skills if I can. But I ask of you to help me sharpen my skills once again. Will you accept my offer?" _

Itachi looked perplexed and I explained that I was talking directly into his mind. He just looked at me with Shisui next to him who was lost as to what was happening. Itachi then nodded his head and said, "Haruno, I will be your teacher for the Chunin Exams. I ask to know about where you came from, who you really are, and know of your people's abilities." I smirked under my mask at his question. I stood up and put my Zanpakto on my hip.

I slipped my mask off and took my sunglasses off. I put them both on the ground beside me. I unzipped my jacket and let the hood fall back as it came off. Shisui's eyes became the size of dinner plates, I mean even Itachi's eyes grew a little bit. I was wearing a pair of black cargo pants as usual, black ninja sandals, a white wife beater and a white sport bra to match. I also had my gloves, necklaces, and ribbon as usual. But my bandages were gone because I had used them during the chunin exams to wrap up Naruto and Sasuke. My strings were gone, but I had my hip holster and kunai pouch. I opened my mouth and said in a clear voice, "Very well Itachi-_sensei_, I am Sakura Haruno Shihoin. Heiress to the Shihoin clan, one of the 4 noble clans in the Seireitei where I came from. I am the next Taicho 2nd division the stealth force one of the Gotei 13 and general of the punishment force. I am a shinigami, trying to get back to my world. Now may we begin now or do you have anymore questions?" I smirked at the looks on their faces, this was gonna be fun.


	13. Chapter 12

_**The Silent in Disguise Beautiful Girl of the Dead**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Pokemon, or any other Anime I get Ideas from!**_

_**Chapter 12: Chunin Exams Part 3(Final)…Sakura's POV**_

Here were all the finalists at my side. It had been enough and training with Itachi had been brutal. But I never gave up; even if I went home with all of my muscles screaming it reminded me that I was getting stronger. Over time here I really had lost a lot of my skills. But now I was sure I could mop the floor with these guys. I had also been making plans for how to deal with Kankuro, but the plans were always discarded by Itachi saying that they had and like 2.4 % chance of failing. How did he come up that number? So now because of him I'm just going to wing it and see how it turns out.

I was standing in between Naruto and Shikamaru and I could practically feel him buzzing in excitement to fight. I nearly shook my head at his over enthusiasm and I heard Shikamaru mutter a troublesome at Naruto's actions.

All the final participants stood in the center of the arena, all of us minus Sasuke. I wondered where he was, I saw his family already in the stands surrounded by other Uchiha's but he wasn't here. Where was he?

A different proctor came up this time and I recognized him as Genma. His ever present large senbon toothpick was enough to recognize him by. "Alright, it seems that the Uchiha Sasuke is not here so we will allow him to not be disqualifies as long as he comes in time for his fight. Now the rules are simple, the matches will go on as long as I allow it to, one of you dies, fall unconscious or forfeits. Now, the first match will be between Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji. Now you other participants may head up to that reserved waiting box for your matches. Also make sure to make the matched entertaining. You do have an audience watching you."

I made my way up after giving Naruto thumbs up. He just grinned and got ready to face Neji. When I got to the box I stood with Shikamaru and Shino at my sides, while the 3 Suna ninja stood together. Dosu the Oto ninja stood in the background not even paying attention. When Genma said 'begin' the thrilling battle began.

Naruto finally won his match when he found a blind spot in the Byakugan. I was thrilled that Naruto won, but finding out the truth behind the Hyuga clan and their branch members was terrible. How they treated them like that was not something to be forgiven easily. And I could now see the reason why Neji resented Hinata-chan. But I could never see her doing that to people, so why did he blame her? In the end I felt bad for Neji, he had a rough life and having the pressure of being a prodigy with expectations probably wasn't easy either.

Then came Shikamaru's and Shino's fights. Shikamaru forfeited because of a lack of chalkra, but his strategizing skills were truly something else. He had that girl Temari on the ropes but he even calculated how many more moves it would have taken to have her win. I would have to have another go at Shogi with hi, now that I knew what I was up against. Shino's battle though was…disturbing to watch. There are few words besides disturbing, creepy, weird, and just unsettling about it. Shino had just had his bugs come out of his body, surround Dosu, drain him of chalkra, and then knocked him out. All in a matter of seconds did this happen. I never want to get on Bug-boy's bad side. Ever!

It was my turn now and I walked down to the arena next to Kankuro. He said, "Hey, just give up now because you have no hope of beating me, boy. Walk away and you'll be able to keep some of your dignity." I smirked under my mask. I raised my head a little higher and walked faster to my side. He smirked at me, but did nothing else except walk to his side to face me.

"All right, this fight will begin…NOW!" Genma yelled as he jumped away so as not to be caught in the crossfire of attacks.

Kankuro and I stood unmoving, just watching each other closely. Neither one of us dared to break the silence that had descended over the arena. His leg shifted and I went in for my attack.

I used my shunpo to be in front of him before he could react. I punched him in the gut and he hurtled towards the wall. There was a crack as I punched him that didn't sound like ribs, but wood instead. I got into an offensive stance as I got ready to push him back. He wasn't in the rubble from the wall and I spread my senses out. He came from the behind, I waited until the last second to jump up into the air and have him in front of me. But as I looked closely, I could now clearly see the chalkra threads coming from him in the wrappings.

I came in close again and pushed in into hand-to-hand combat. When an opening arrived I grabbed the part of the bandages that held Kankuro onto its back and tore them of while sending him at a tree. He tore free of the bandages and I could now clearly see the difference in puppet and master. The second Kankuro got of its back the genjutsu or whatever was dropped and all was revealed. "Well it seemed like I underestimated you. Probably because the girl you were fighting before was so weak anybody could have beaten her. But I won't lose this match." He sent in his puppet and I dodged easily, he seemed to get annoyed by not being able to land a hit. That was good; if he was blinded by his emotions then this would be an easy win.

He smirked and I made sure I paid attention to everything. The puppets arm came out and revealed a sickle like knife. I jumped back just as it swept past my nose. But I didn't ever think Kankuro himself would join in the battle. But I was shocked as his fist made connection with my stomach. It had real force behind it because the puppets joined in as well. I was sent into a tree but righted myself in time so my back took the brunt of the damage.

I was tired of this. I was tired of this charade, having to hold back in fights because of a secret was pissing me off. Screw whatever punishment was dealt on me, I was tired of running. If Aizen or Gin came for me I could hold them off until an escape opened. But I would hide no longer. It was this mask that hindered me, this mask that made me not see that which was right in front of me. It had to go, it had to go NOW!

I landed on the tree branch and watched him. I turned to face the trunk of the tree and allowed a crushed pair of sunglasses to fall to the ground, followed by a torn and ripped mask. I let my jacket stay on. I was going to make a BIG entrance. I called upon Entei and he appeared on the branch with me. We were both hidden in the shadows, so all the people and Kankuro could see was a large animal next to me.

I pulled the hood closer around my face, and jumped high into the air. I landed on the air high above Kankuro as the people gasped at me just standing in the air. Entei appeared next to me and we looked down at Kankuro together. I held onto his mane and we descended down together, as we went I let the jacket come of revealing my true identity. My black hakama pants blew in the wind as we fell, and my halter kimono top (Like Soi-fon's) clung to my body. My Zanpakto was on my hip, pink hair fell down my back to my hip, green eyes focused on Kankuro.

I fell to stand right in front of him, he was gaping and I saw a little blush crawl up his cheeks along with a nosebleed forming. "Hello, Kankuro. Still believe I'm a boy? Well I'm not, I'm Sakura pleased to meet you. Now shall we continue? I'm ready to fight without holding back now." I held onto Entei's mane as he roared into the air shaking the very earth and heavens themselves.

"What? You mean you were a girl all this time? And a HOT one no less!" Kankuro yelled at me. I giggled at his reaction and looked up to see Naruto grinning at me. He gave me a grin and a thumbs up.

"Why of course didn't you notice? Well I guess not many did, but that's okay. They know the truth now. To be honest in each of my fights the only thing holding me back was that damn mask. But now I no longer have or need it. I won't hold back to keep my identity a secret any longer. Try and keep up." Entei disappeared and all clearly saw him disappear in a beam that went into my sword.

I raised my arm to my side and let my Spiritual power gather and surround my arm. It built up and all people could do was watch as the earth shifted beneath me and all clearly saw the building energy. I raised my head to reveal my glowing gold eyes, Kankuro's eyes widened and I finally made a punching motion towards just a little above his left shoulder. All the energy was released, creating a nice hole straight through the wall. "Next time I won't purposely miss. So either forfeit now and live, or continue and die. Your choice." I smirked lazily at him and dropped my head to the side in a lazy smirk. My hair cast over one eye and gave me a slightly insane look.

"You think I'm afraid of a pink-haired girl like you? Think again girly, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't fight you at top strength," he said.

"Well that's good to hear you're not a total coward. And you're going to need all of the strength you have to even survive this match. I hope you're ready," I said and disappeared in flash.

I came in close again, faster than before, and punched him in the gut enjoying the sickening 'crack' I heard that came from his rib cage. I raised my sword and under my breath mumbled some inaudible words. My Kusarigama appeared in my hands, its black chain that connected the 2 pure white scythes at the end was beautiful. I had one end latch onto the puppet and the others wrap around Kankuro. With a sharp pull on Kankuro and his puppet locked in place Kankuro came flying at me. I kicked him in the cut that sent him flying into a tree. Blood from where one of the scythes had latched onto Kankuro poured onto the blade. I sent his puppet to him and had them come together, smacking loudly to make sure pain was felt.

I retracted them both to my hands and held onto the white handles below the white scythes. Blood fell to the ground at my feet, and I grinned at him as he tried to right himself. I stood straight and let go of the right handle and took hold of the chain about 2 feet below it. I started to swing it in a circle until it was just a black and white blur. Under my breath for none to hear I said, "Hado #58: Tenran."

A large tornado began to form from my spinning Kusarigama. It grew and blasted him with wind so hard that he flew into the wall and it began to crack behind him with the force of the wind. When the wind stopped Kankuro's body slumped to the bottom of the wall.

All was silent as my Kusarigama stopped spinning. I heard the crowds begin to cheer and the loud call of "Haru-Sakura WINS!" I walked up to Kankuro's body and draped him over my shoulder and held his puppet with the other. I took him back up to the booth and gave him to his siblings. The one named Temari was the one fussing over him until I told her it was a low force of wind and he would wake up soon enough. All there looked at me like I was crazy for calling that low forced.

"Hey, it was, it could have gone straight through the wall and him torn to shreds at full power." I said in my defense for calling it low power. I walked up to Naruto and he began to walk loudly to me about how amazing my fight way. But when he asked why I revealed myself I said, "I was tired of hiding. The mask held me back because I knew I was supposed to take on a new persona. And that persona just wasn't strong as at all compared to the real me. So I had to get rid of it to win."

The medics rushed in to look him over and one of them I notices was my personal doctor. She looked at me and scowled and walked over. She hit me on the back side of my head and told me we would have a talk later; that would be real run. I looked to see Gaara no longer glaring at me but just looking curiously, like he was perplexed. He noticed that I noticed he was staring at me. I jus smiled at him and waves. He turned to the door and began to walk out as I giggled.

When Gaara made it to the field a swirl of leaves came to the center and revealed Kakashi and Sasuke. They stood there as Kakashi-sensei explained their lateness with a terrible excuse. Sasuke looked up and his eyes grew wide as her saw me unmasked. I just smiled and waved at him. He got back to normal when Kakashi-sensei put a hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi-sensei disappeared from sight and appeared on the railing in front of Naruto and I as Sasuke got ready for his fight. "Hello Sakura-chan, I can see that it's no longer a secret that you're a girl. That's good I was beginning to think everybody would know you as a boy forever. And with those fan girls beginning to take an interest in you…well it's just weird. I'll be in the stands, so good luck in the future rounds." Kakashi-sensei poofed away in a cloud of smoke just as the fight began.

The battle was thrilling and kept everybody captured by it. But when Sasuke jumped onto the wall and I heard the chirping of birds from it, I knew something big was going to happen. The attack went straight through the sand cocoon Gaara had made around himself. It was soon followed by screaming, Gaara's screams. He was screaming about his 'Okaa-san' and blood. Had he never seen his own blood?

The sand around him began to shift and change, it grew spikes and Sasuke was hit. Something with Gaara was changing and quickly. His soul was becoming more menacing than a Menos Grande. It was frightening. I didn't know what to think. Something told me though that this was not going to be. And passing the chunin exams was the last thing to be thinking about right now.


	14. Chapter 13

_**The Silent in Disguise Beautiful Girl from the Dead**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Bleach. I also do not own any of the animes I get ideas from. **_

_**Chapter 13: Fighting Gaara and Completing a Mission…Sakura's POV**_

I really hated it when I was right sometimes. It seemed that Gaara was a tool that Sound and Suna were using to start the beginning of a war between themselves and Konoha. And Gaara just happened to start the whole thing during his fight with Sasuke. He was transforming into something, but I just didn't know what. His sand just suddenly began to wrap around his whole body in a strange way.

It made me remember when I nearly transformed into a hollow. It was a little bit after my Imouto died. My mask began to form and the bone like structure began to encase my whole body. It made me shiver at the thought of that day when I nearly killed my parents as well. I hated that day, I was just so sad and frustrated, and I wanted to become stronger so that way nobody would die because of e again. And in the end my desire for power broke the wall between Shinigami and Hollow. It was how I became a Vizard.

My parents had come to see me in the woods where I was just camping out for a while to have some space when they saw me transforming. Tessai was with them thankfully and was able to suppress me so that my parent could have me come back to my senses. I was terrified of myself when it was all explained to me. My Otou-san decided that it would be better for me to train with it so that way it would never get the better of me, whenever I lost control I would be suppressed and then knocked out for everyone's safety. Also, so that no one would ever figure out that I was a Vizard.

But as I had watched Gaara transform I realized two things about him. The first was that he had never tried to come together and learn to harness it so that way he would always be in control no matter what. The second was that he had totally submerged himself in the power he contained within himself. Either someone had never taught him to control it or nobody wanted to. Judging by his personality I would have to guess it was the latter because he seemed to not get along with people at all. So in the end, he didn't know how to control the power that was thrust upon him nor did he care that it was consuming him. How sad and pitiful that was.

I had watched Gaara begin to transform into that creature during his fight against Sasuke. That was when the whole attack began. Sound ninja from all around that stadium began to attack and a genjutsu to make the people fall asleep was done. I knew that it was a genjutsu and was able to release it before it got a hold of me. Gaara's teammates who were also his older brother and sister grabbed Gaara and took him away to do something. Sasuke being the idiot that he is went after them to probably finish the fight they had started. Boys…are such idiots.

I saw as Orochimaru the one Sasuke, Naruto, and I faced in the Forest of Death in the second part of the chunin exams showed himself to be hidden in the Kazekage's robes. He began to fight with the Hokage on the room and then a 4 pillar barrier surrounded the two as they fought. ANBU could not get to the Hokage to fight along side of him. I went over to Kakashi sensei and where he was to fight along side of him but he had told me to wake Naruto and go after Sasuke and Gaara with the help of Pakkun. Apparently Pakkun was one of his tracking dogs and he was…well he was a small little brown pug!

I had released Naruto from the Genjutsu and was now racing through the trees with him after Sasuke who was going after Gaara. I had explained what I could to Naruto, but he seemed not to understand all of it. He just seemed to understand that we had to stop those three Suna ninja from whatever their task was in this battle.

Pakkun was leading us in the right direction. I could tell because as we went farther into the journey I was beginning to sense Sasuke. He was still far away but I could tell that he had stopped and we were gaining. But sadly I could sense Gaara; his soul had become even more twisted as the time had passed. Another thing that I noticed was that he was all alone, his brother and sister I could sense were passed out not that far from each other.

We passed the two on our way and saw them just lying on branches of trees. Both were beat up and just left there, like they were tossed aside.

Finally we reached Gaara and Sasuke but what we saw was shocking. Sasuke was utterly worn out, his chalkra was low and he could not fight for much longer it seemed. But Gaara was a whole other story. His body was nearly fully encased in sand, a large tail of sand had formed, his arms were fully transformed, and all over the sand there were weird purple vein like things in the sand. But what stuck out to me the most were his eyes, they were maddened and crazy. They showed no trace of humanity in them, all traces of human were ripped from him in this form. Nothing could be shown to see that he was human or even sane right now in this state.

One of Gaara's enlarged arms encased in sand swung to his Sasuke. But in the blink of an eye I was in front of him standing protectively in front of him. I grabbed Gaara's arms and stained to lift them without the help of reiatsu. With that help I hurtled Gaara into a tree and he barreled through countless trees before that giant tail of his latched onto a giant branch and righted him to stand parallel to me.

Sasuke was trying to stand behind me but was having a lot of difficulty. Naruto came to my side and supported Sasuke so he wouldn't fall of the branch. For once Sasuke didn't wine or complain about being helped, thankfully.

Gaara glared at me with those maniac's like eyes of his. I felt like I was looking at an Adjuchas. It was cold and menacing, full of blood lust and struck terror in many hearts. But I was a Vizard, stronger than any normal Shinigami because of breaking that barrier between Hollows and Shinigami. But this was no time to get cocky; I had a feeling that this wasn't his full power, that he still had something up his sleeve if he needed it.

Naruto let Sasuke sit on a branch off to the side to rest with Pakkun. Naruto tried various onslaughts of attacks but with that sand around Gaara as a type of armor it was hard to make a blow actually work on him.

I got in the fight when Naruto was about to take a hit but moved him out of the way by using my Shunpo. I kept doing this for a while but it was getting hard just being on the offensive all the time. I had to make sure that Naruto didn't get hurt while avoiding his attacks and his defense was so hard that my normal punched wouldn't work on him. If I tried to use the Shunko here then it could hurt Naruto and Sasuke because of it pulling on their souls. It would cause them immense pain and it could affect their being as well. I couldn't risk using it unless it was for an extreme emergency.

That meant that if I couldn't use my Shunko then perhaps I could just suppress him. I would use a high level Bakudo to suppress him, and then I could use Kido to penetrate his high defense in the suppressed state. But to make sure that the high level spell would work on him I would have to use the incantation. Naruto would have to buy me time to set everything up correctly.

"Naruto…Naruto listen to me. I have a plan and I need you to help me set everything up." I said in a hushed whisper as we moved to behind a different tree.

"What is it Sakura-chan? I'll do anything to help if I can, believe it!" I clamped my hand over his mouth for being so loud and had to move to another tree, because Gaara had crushed the old one after Naruto gave away out position.

"Shut up baka!" I whispered harshly. "I need you to be a decoy while I set a few things up. If I can do this properly and what I have guessed about him is correct them if I do this right I should be able to suppress him. After I suppress him I will attack him with another little trick. Then you create as many kage bunshin as you can and do an onslaught of attacks while he is still stunned from my attacks. Also if you have a paper bomb that would be great. You could stick it to him and have it penetrate the weakened sand. Now on the count of three, you jump out and start distracting him. Make sure he doesn't see me setting things up. You will see a flash of light hit your eyes for a second and that will be your cue to move away. Now one…two…three!"

Naruto jumped out from behind the tree and made multiple kage bunshin. He had Gaara turn his back to me and began to run around and antagonize Gaara. While he did that I got up higher on the tree and looked down at Gaara from the shadows of a tree.

I began to chant slowly while closing my eyes, "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" I hadn't used Kido in a long time. Except for today during the exams. I hadn't really trained that much since I got here. Not really expecting something like this to happen. Or even a hollow to shoe up-thank fully no hollows have shown up-so my abilities aren't what they used to be.

Once I was done I got out my Zanpakto and had the light hit it. Angling it at Naruto's eyes for a second he quickly moved away and dispelled all of his clones. From my place I called out the name of the Bakudo I used to finish the incantation. "Rikujokoro!" Quickly six golden rods formed and slammed into Gaara's abdomen. His formed tail and all of the body parts fell limp in the restraints.

I began the second chant. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Naruto and looked to me and saw the golden ball forming in my hand. Then I jumped into the air right above Gaara. "Raikoho!" The golden ball of energy that was forming in my hand was fired and came down like lightning with a massive strike of energy.

It hit Gaara straight on and I gave the cue to Naruto to come on with his attack. I jumped onto a branch on the side with Sasuke and watched as Naruto made hundreds of Kage Bunshins. They attacked in large groups and with devastating force in their attacks. Naruto-the real one-then came from behind with a kunai and an explosives tag on it and stuck it on the space right below Gaara's tail. He jumped away and detonated the explosive.

Naruto was now by my side as we waited for the dust to clear and see if the harsh attacks had worked. When the smoke cleared what I saw was not what I was hoping to happen. I had apparently miscalculated how strong that armor was. Yes, it was falling of his body but now Gaara was pretty much encased in the sand. The Sand fell like blood would out of a wound. He glared at us with those mad eyes and then he started to go through hand-signs while jumping into the air.

I got into a defensive stance and this seemed to make the newly formed Gaara grin sadistically. As if he was mocking me as an idiot for something. Perhaps it wasn't a physical attack, but for someone who claimed to love to kill then why wouldn't he be using a physical attack. Perhaps it wasn't, but then maybe this would lead up to an attack that would be far more devastating than anything he could normally do. Maybe this was the ace he was hiding up his sleeve in case he needed it. I grabbed Sasuke and Naruto and jumped Shunpo-ed far away from him. Pakkun was quick to come to my side and stand behind me.

I put Sasuke down and set him against the tree. He was now passed out from his exhaustion. Naruto stood on his own two feat but fell to his knees at the sight of that which Gaara had become. He was now at least the size of a medium sized mountain. All of his body was sand, covered in black marking al over his body. He had a jagged, concave mouth. The sclera of its eyes were black, containing yellow irises with pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

But what was even more terrifying to me was that it's spirit and soul had totally engulfed Gaara's. They were just like that of a Vasto Lorde or even worse, me when I transform into a Vizard. It terrified me to no end, was this what I was like when I lost myself in sorrow in anguish as a little girl getting over the death of her twin sister. Was this what my parent had seen when they looked at me? Were they terrified of me like I was now terrified of Gaara? Kami, I hope not.

I looked over to Naruto and saw a totally defeated look on his face. He looked as if al hoe and chance of winning had been taken away from him. His lively and tan face was pale and had a horrified look on it. I didn't want to see Naruto like that; he was supposed to always be happy. Smiling with a stupid look on his face. I wouldn't let him stay like that. He was never supposed to have that look. I would make sure he was like he always was in this battle. We had to win somehow.

"Naruto! Why are you looking like that? You look like this is all over. But this is not over and we will not stop even if it kills us. We have to protect Konoha! We have to protect all those innocent people from this! We have to protect our _home_!" When I said the word home I was slightly surprised with myself. I had always referred to the Seireitei as my home. Konoha was just like a vacation spot for me. Nothing that I really wanted to get attached to. But as the words spilled out of my mouth, I knew they were true. I had come to love Konoha, the people that were in it and just the natural feel of it all. It was warm and cozy, accepting and kind. I loved it here and I had to protect it with all the strength my body had.

I saw Naruto's eyes widen and then that grin that pulled people in and dropped your defenses came back and everything was right again. "I don't know hoe we'll do it though seeing s how big he is. But we _will_ find a way to stop him."

After I had said it I felt the air and ground shake with the roar the creature Gaara had become let out. It looked down at us and screamed, "I'm finally out! And here's someone that I want to kill right now!"

"Sakura-chan I think I have an idea of _who _might be able help us." Naruto said with a growing grin on his face.

"Naruto, nobody is _that tall_ I mean yes, there are some really tall people out there but they can't be more than like 7 foot something. Who is bigger than that thing that you know?" It couldn't be that there was somebody bigger than that thing. I really wish I had learned my Bankai by now. But no, I didn't have it. But it really would have helped by now.

"Just wait and you'll see Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. He started going through those blasted hand-signs and then bit down on his finger drawing blood. He slammed his hand into the ground and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large 'poof' was heard and a large cloud of smoke that both Naruto and I were in appeared. I was coughing and had my eyes closed. When I opened them I was more than surprised at what I saw. There was a _massive toad_ and Naruto and I were standing on it, I mean this thing was taller than what we were fighting. It had a tanto on its waist and had a weird cape like…thing on it. He was also smoking a pipe. A VERY large pipe. Man I felt really small riding on this pipe. But that wasn't the most surprising part. The most surprising thing was that…HE FREAKING TALKED!

"Gaki, why the hell did you summon me?" He was also a very agitated and annoyed toad right now. Oh, shit! "I told you not to!"

"Please Chief Toad you gotta help me defeat this guy! You're the only one able to help us right now! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Naruto pleaded to the hue toad. I was rather surprised at all of this. He was actually _begging _to a toad. Then again I could tell this was no ordinary toad. It kind of reminded me of the way my father explained Zanpaktos to me. To achieve a Bankai you had to force it into submission. And at first when you just achieve your Shikai your Zanpakto is your sensei or master in teaching you how to wield it. Nobody else can teach you how that Zanpakto works besides the Zanpakto itself. So Naruto just probably learned to summon this monstrosity, meaning Naruto didn't know how to have this toad obey him. Wow, well things have definitely taken a turn in this fight. I just don't know if it's for good or bad. Guess we will find out soon enough!

"Oh, the Ichibi no Shukaku. It is very intelligent and fast. It controls the wind and sand. Now wonder you called for me. You couldn't defeat him by yourself Gaki. But who let it out, the Shukaku was supposed to be sealed away inside a child and as long as that child stayed awake the Shukaku couldn't break free? And, who else is on my head Gaki?" I nearly jumped when he realized he was talking about me.

"Ano…Toad-sama I am sorry if you do not like me being on your head. But when you appeared I was near Naruto, so I was kind of just here for the ride…yeah." I said while next to Naruto know on the Toad. The toad's eyes looked up at me and I was quite frightened by him looking at me.

"Ah, you must be the Gaki's teammate is that right. Well at least one of you has manners, speaking in the proper way to the one you are asking help from and knowing that I am stronger so must be respected as such. At least one of you has a brain. The name is Gamabunta or Chief Toad," he said in an uncaring tone.

"Arigato Gamabunta-sama. Now, you said that for Shukaku to be released that the host must be asleep. So that was what Gaara was doing when he was going through those hand seals. He was putting himself to sleep. This must have been Suna's plan all along. To use Gaara as their ultimate weapon and release the Shukaku on Konoha. We can't let that happen so the best thing to do would be to wake him up. But how will we do that?" I said speaking aloud to myself. Not realizing that the two were listening to me.

"Yes, this one is much smarter than you Gaki. Don't worry about it. I'll get you two close enough to jump on the Shukaku and to wake that Gaara kid up. Hold on tight you two!" And with that the Giant toad leapt toward Shukaku. Chief Toad drew his tanto and began to fight the tanuki.

The fight was hard and exhilarating even if Naruto and I weren't fighting yet. Every time though that Chief Toad tried to get in close and we were almost able to jump across the Shukaku would slip out of Chief Toad's grasp and it would fail. The Shukaku really was a smart demon.

"Gamabunta-sama this isn't working! We need a new strategy to wake Gaara up. I have a plan that might just work but I'll all of us to work together!" I said. I got their attention with this.

"Well okay girl; what do you need us to do?" Chief Toad asked.

"Naruto using your immense Chalkra you're going to have to transform Gamabunta-sama into something with claws and fangs to latch onto the Shukaku. I will one again suppress him long enough for Gamabunta to latch onto him. I haven't used this suppression technique in a long time so it will severely drain me and I won't be able to hold it for long. While I suppress him and Gamabunta-sama latched onto him like a bridge you Naruto will have to jump across and onto the Shukaku. You will have to really hit Gaara to wake him up. Everybody get it?" Naruto nodded his head and Chief Toad said a quick 'yes' to confirm they got the plan.

Alright now I just had to make sure could hold onto the Shukaku long enough for the two of them. "Alright you two will now when to begin. But just in case Gamabunta-sama you tell Naruto when to transform you. Remember Naruto it has to be something with sharp claws and teeth!" I looked at Naruto and he seemed to be thinking and then he nodded his head like he had the best idea in the world. I was kind of worried but would trust him on his judgment.

I spread my arm out to the side and then clapped them together. My fingers were woven together and as loud as I could I shouted, "Bakudo #99, Part 1. **Kin****!" With that spiritual fabric began to wrap around Shukaku's arms and then the whole body was wrapped up. The end of the fabric fell to the forest floor. But Iron Shafts fell from the sky and onto the fabric; it made the bonds stronger and harder. I felt the awe coming off of Naruto and even felt a little bit from Chief Toad. But soon we were moving. I had to close my eyes to make sure all of my concentration was on suppressing the Shukaku. But I felt the smoke around me as Naruto transformed Chief Toad into whatever he had in mind. **

**I felt myself being drained quickly as I held on and the spell began to ware off. I felt the restraints falter and then myself fall back. I slid down the back of the Chief Toad and then was picked up by something. I felt it was pulling me by my collar and looked up to see Pakkun. I was loosing consciousness quickly, but I looked to see if Naruto completed his job. I smiled at what I saw, the Shukaku was crumbling and a few of the restraints were still left. I let go of it completely, and Chief Toad disappeared well in a 'poof' of smoke. **

**When Pakkun put me on the ground besides Sasuke who had somehow gotten there I forced myself to get up. Pakkun told me to sit down and rest but I shook my head and told Pakkun to stay with Sasuke. I would go and get Naruto. **

**When I got there I saw Naruto talking to Gaara. Gaara seemed to still want to kill him and was going on about how it made him feel alive to kill. That he had become so numb that killing was the only thing that kept him going. I felt pity for Gaara; killing was the only thing that kept him going. How sad. **

Naruto walked over to Gaara and began to explain thing to him. Naruto explained that he had also suffered a relentless lonely life, but was later saved by having friends. Naruto then told Gaara that he would be his friend and save him from his loneliness. I came out of the shadows and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled at Gaara who was shocked to see me smiling at him. "Sakura-chan seems to want to help save you as well. See now you have two friends Gaara! We'll help you in whatever way we can because we want to help you. We'll help you become even stronger! Believe It!"

I nodded my head and I saw something that shocked me. Something I thought I would never see from him. Gaara was crying. I let go of Naruto's shoulder and came to Gaara's side. I gently embraced him, I felt Gaara stiffen but then relax when he noticed not ill intent in the act. I slowly let go off him and then smiled brightly. I looked to Naruto and saw him huge shining smile. Naruto really had a way of saving people and saving them from their own selves and people. He was truly special.

Out of the trees came Kankuro and Temari. They walked over to Gaara and then offered to take him home. When Naruto asked why they were leaving I explained that the leaf village wasn't safe for Suna ninja right now. He seemed to get it and with out good-byes to the three they were off. But before they were truly out of reach I heard Gaara apologize to them. Things would begin to brighten up for Gaara I just knew it.

Naruto passed out as soon as they left and I picked his body up. I carried him back to Pakkun and Sasuke and laid him down beside Sasuke. Pakkun said that he would go get Kakashi and left. I laid myself down next to Naruto and then let myself fall asleep.

_**Somewhere Unknown…Zabuza's POV**_

I had woken up in a shed, my wounds were all properly healed and I was lying on a bed. My sword was leaning up against the wall thankfully. I remembered only that I had gotten that last mission from that little girl, Sakura. She had told me to give the Shinigami like her the information of where she was and that she was still alive. I also remembered being sent with Haku and how she told me we may not be together here. Thankfully Haku was with me, I could see him in the corner of this place making something. I sat up and he turned around to face me.

"You're awake Zabuza-san. I'm so glad, but you shouldn't be moving around right now. Lay down; we can complete the mission after you are fully healed. I have already taken care of all of my wounds. The things that Sakura-san gave us to give to the Shinigami is on the table. It should just take another day for you to completely heal." Haku said. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I felt for my chalkra but it felt strange. It was lighter and faster than it should be. It gave me an intense feeling. This is what she must have meant when she told me that chalkra was different here and had a different name. I know it started with and 'r' but besides that I couldn't remember everything since waking up. My memories were slowly coming back and the feeling of this new power began to grow.

"I know it is quite a strange feeling. Our Chalkra is different from that which we had when we were alive. And it took me a while to get all of my memories back. At first I could just remember how I dies and our mission and then it all came back to me." Haku explained to me. It was like he sensed what I was thinking. He always seemed to know what I was thinking about. But then again he probably knew me better than anyone seeing as how he was with me since he was a little kid.

"We will head out now. Once we get to this Seireitei place we will have their medics heal us fully. Sakura told me tat they had great medics here. So we will have them repay us with that and enter their academy for Shinigami. I will not be able to deal with a life where I had to be inactive forever. Besides you and I are both hungry, she said this was a sign that we had what it took to know we had the potential energy to become shinigami. Let's go." I said firmly while picking myself up from the bed I was on.

I felt the bandages shift on my torso and re-wrapped the bandages from around my neck around my face and ears. My Kirigakure headband was still sideways on my head and I was still wearing my normal pants and ninja shoes. I swung my sword over my shoulder and onto my back. Sakura had shown me a map of the Seireitei; she showed me where to go to see this 'So-taicho' to give him the things of proof. Also she said we would have to sneak in. She did not want this information to be given to anybody but the Taichos all at once or just to the head. They would just take it if we strolled to the gate so we would have to sneak in (If you guys are wondering why I didn't put all this information in the chapter where she sent him on well it was because I didn't want to put it there. I wanted it to be for later. So I just wanted to get that out of the way, just in case you were wondering when she gave him all this info). Also the last thing she showed me was a picture of 3 men. One was a brown haired man with black glasses named Sosuke Aizen, a Silver haired one with squinty eyes and weird grin named Gin Ichimaru, and the last one was a blind black man names Kaname Tousen. She said that they were untrustworthy and to always be cautious around them. To never let them manipulate me into believing something they say. Haku was also given this information so before she let him pass on.

We made our way out of the shack and saw the place she called the Seireitei. It was much nicer and cleaner looking than the rest of this Soul Society. Thankfully those special walls she was talking about weren't up and all we had to do was get in when nobody was looking. Haku and I used transportation to get in the walls without being noticed or triggering the alarm. I dug around in my pocket and found the map she had given me of this huge place.

I deduced that we were on the western side and that we had quite the run ahead of us to get to this place we were supposed to. We ran and kept to the shadows like we were supposed to. Thankfully most of the people at their supposed 'posts' were all asleep, drunk, gambling, or just not caring about their job.

Haku and I got to the place in little time, but we just didn't know where to go in. The 1st division barracks as she called them was huge. I had no idea where to enter. So I went to the place where they had huge doors and the number 1 on the door. I busted down the door and saw 12 people lined up. All of them had a white haori' and I quickly pointed out the one's she told me to be wary of. I noticed the old man at the front of the room sitting in a chair. Haku was behind me and all of the people turned to us. I pointed out the taicho of the 11th division where it was all about war and fighting and I had to say I was impressed with him. I also pointed out the one Sakura said was her god-mother but she said nothing about her being a taicho. Also her child hood friend had now grown up; he was now a taicho and definitely NOT an 8 year old boy.

"What are you doing here young man? You are not even a shinigami and yet you got in here undetected. What is your purpose for being here? I hope you realize that if you have come here to cause us harm that you are out matched." The old man at the front said.

"We come here not meaning you any harm I assure you. We were sent here on a mission from someone that apparently you hold dear to you. She told me to come here after I had dies and tell you all that she is alright." I walked over to the man with black hair and a regal appearance. He had a scarf around his neck and gauntlets on his hands. I pulled the necklace she said this one had given her all those years ago before she left. "She said that you had given this to her before she disappeared, Byakuya Kuchiki. You gave this to Sakura Haruno Shihoin; she said that you were her best friend. Am I correct in assuming that you are Byakuya Kuchiki?"

The man's eyes widened and he reached for the necklace as if it couldn't be real what I was saying. Then as if breaking out of his stupor he glared at me and said, "I am Byakuya Kuchiki. Who are you and how do you know Sakura. The princess of the Seireitei. If you have caused her any harm I will kill you."

"Calm down. Now which one of you is the head of the 12th division? She had shown me a picture of her father but seeing as how the picture she gave me was you as and 8 year old boy and her I can tell that much more time has passed than she had thought." I saw a man step forward and he was very weird looking. He had this weird thing on his head and had pale white skin a weird purple thing outlining her jacket and some other things you don't normally see. I tossed him the necklace and said, "She said she took some samples of the spiritual power of the world she was in and put them in a compartment she made in the back of the necklace. Also there is some of her own in their as well."

I walked toward the man at the front and the small woman who was her godmother stepped forward. "How do you know Sakura? She has been missing for over a hundred years and you think that we will just believe that you know her? I am not a fool give me true proof that what you say is true!" I believe her name was Soi-fon. I pulled out a letter and tossed it to the leader.

"You were Sakura's godmother. You were there when she was born and trained her in poisons and helped with speed training when she was a little girl. She had a younger twin sister named Clytemnestra whose death she blames herself for. Byakuya Kuchiki and Zero Kiryu were there when they found her sister and the 'hollow'. Whatever the hell that is. Inside that letter Sakura gave more proof that it is her writing knowing that you all would doubt it. But she also put another thing inside it that would really confirm everything." I said and everybody in the room turned to the leader and saw him with shaky hands pull out the necklace of an hourglass with a picture in both half's and glowing particles instead of the normal sand. "Also she thinks that has only been 4 years since she had disappeared, not over 100 years. She is only 12 right now and she woke up in the woods in the world where I came from. I will try and answer any further questions but I don't know how much more I can give you."

"That is more than enough young man, thank you for bringing this to us. Is there anything you need in return for this? I normally would not do this but this will make a lot of people happy to have her back if we can find her and bring her back."

Haku and I looked at each other and I nodded my head for him to continue. I was tired of doing all of the talking and it was now his turn. "So-taicho we were hoping that perhaps we could join your academy for shinigami and perhaps have are wounds healed." Haku said.

"I believe that can be arranged. You will go with Unohana-taicho to get healed in her division. This Taicho meeting is here by dismissed until further notice." Everybody was leaving when a woman with black hair in a braid around her neck came in front of us.

"If you two will come with me I will take you to my division and heal you myself. Come along now." The woman said in a kind and soft tone. She lead us out of the room and as we left I felt 3 piercing gazed on Haku and I. I turned to see the 3 men Sakura told us to be wary of looking at us and smiling. The one Sakura assumed to be the leader smiled and waves his hand. I knew why she felt so unnerved by this man. There was something in those lazy eyes that just screamed of someone with ill intent. I would really have to be on my guard.

I felt the taicho of the 11th division come up to my side and grin broadly at me. I was only 6 foot and he was about 6'7'' at most. "So do you like to fight? I'd like to see how you fight with that sword here. Once of course you enter the Shinigami academy you will have to get rid of it to focus of finding your Zanpakto's name. But you can have a fight with me before you give that thing up. And of course after you heal up." He had a rough voice. He seemed like a good enough guy; he just seemed to love to fight like myself. "Once you get out of the academy you should join my division if you like to fight. By the way I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, Taicho of the 11th division."


	15. Chapter 14

_**The Silent in Disguise Beautiful Girl of the Dead**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach because I am not a crazy badass drawer like that!**_

_**Chapter 14: Thinking and New Problems (Byakuya's POV)**_

I lightly traced the ridges of the chain on the necklace with a cherry blossom at the bottom. I draped in carefully over a picture hidden behind the one I had of Hisana. The picture of when Zero was still alive, Sakura was still here, and I could still smile.

The picture had Sakura grinning wildly while her arm was thrown around my neck and she messed up my hair. Zero was just looking at what was going on amusedly and didn't even try to help.

Ever since I had heard of Sakura being alive I had begun to look at this picture more often than I do Hisana's. I could still get Sakura back, she wasn't dead and that was the largest relief of my life.

But to know that it had only been 4 years for her and over 100 years for us was just inconceivable. Apparently to the slime Kurotsuchi she must have been stuck in a time warp for a long time before she had made contact with the other world. She was asleep for so long and had remained not known.

I wondered if she had changed at all through the time we had been apart. Probably not, she was one of the most stubborn girls I had ever known. Knowing her she had most likely come up with one of the craziest plans possible just to throw people through a loop at one point.

When she and I meet again, I wonder how she will react to how I am now. What she would call the "boring teme sloth" look. It never made sense why she called it that. She just always did and I found it quite humorous. Of course the first time she called me that I got angry at her and she started grinning like and idiot for getting underneath my skin.

We had swiftly become friends though I had never known when it exactly happened. Maybe it was when I began to miss her after she would go on missions with her mother and father. Maybe it was when we would play tag together (after she left her mother Yoruichi began to fill the role of tag mate). Maybe it was after my Okaa-sama and Chichue died, and I came to her soaked in water in the middle of the night and she just held my hand. I have no idea when it truly happened. But when it did, I knew we would be best friends forever.

I also kept thinking about how she would take the news of her parents being banished and criminals in the Seireitei. That most of the captains had become Vizards at the same time and were also banished. That the captains who were exiled had their places filled by Gin, Tousen, and Aizen. She would throw a fit and begin to throw things at Gin and Aizen. She was never quite sure where Tousen stood though.

"Kuchiki-sama, all the Taichous are being called to a meeting in the first division. They will e discussing something pertaining to the recovery of the Shihoin heiress," one of the lower members of the clan said through the door to my private room. I slowly closed the doors on the wardrobe holding the two most precious people to ever affect my life and left for the meeting.

I used shunpo to get to the first division in time for the meeting. Walking though the large doors I let myself into the room. But instead of the empty floor like usual there was a table and each captain sat where they would normally stand.

I sat myself between Unohana-taicho and Shunsui-taicho. They nodded their heads as I sat down, both looking the same as usual. But as I looked around the room I saw most who had known Sakura have a subtle look in their eye. All anxious to have our 'hime' back with us.

"All the Taichos have now gathered. This Taicho meeting with now begin. This meeting will address the new development that has come up in the 12th division to discover the exact location of Shihoin Sakura and to create a new gateway to that world for the recovery of the heiress. Kurotsuchi-taicho will brief you all on the progress now," So-taicho said and then sat down at the head of the table.

Kurotsuchi brought out a little medal device from his sleeve and pressed a button on it. 5 screens came up each showing something different at the center was the necklace that had held Sakura's reiatsu in it being contained in a glass container. "From the data sample we had gotten last week we have been able to further our research at finding Sakura-hime. I have come up with a new development that will use the sample of Sakura-hime's current reiatsu-as seen here-and will have the device search for her. Then it will hone in on a general location and create a small tear easily fixed for us to path through to this new world.

"I have already made my researchers begin with the statistics of failure and error detection. At the current rate it could take up to a month or two. The construction of it is already under way. I have taken old research from the last dimension gate creator made, Urahara. I used the notes he made after he left to come up with every point needed for a nearly perfect one to be grafted. Of course this being said this machine will not be perfect because the only perfect gated between worlds are the ones that were their originally.

"But I believe that there is one being formed at the moment. I believe that when Sakura-hime went to that 'Shinobi world' and then sent those 2 shinobi here it expanded a small gate to be semi-formed between out worlds. Whether by knowing or not, she has made it easier for a larger gate for captains like us to pass through."

I took in Kurotsuchi's words and at the pictures and films on the screen and noticed there was one he had not explained yet. It was a graph that seemed high at the beginning and then was nearly cut in half.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, what is that graph representing there," the captain of the 10th division Hitsugaya Toshiro asked. He had never met Sakura before, but I had a feeling she would have fun with him after coming back.

Kurotsuchi's face seemed to fall as if he were about to give worst news of all; putting us all on guard. "I did a scan of the reiatsu to confirm it as Sakura-hime's from a past sample. It is hers but…" Kurotsuchi seemed to be looking for a way to phrase her words. And his next ones came crashing down on us like "piano's on an idiot who would stand underneath one as they fell" as Sakura would say as a kid. "Her reiatsu has gotten severely weaker. Whatever has happened in that world seems to be changing what reiatsu she has into another form of energy I have never seen. Though it is still there, what she used to have is almost half gone. It still seems to move very quickly and there is a connection with the flow indicating that she still uses it. But it seems that she is going more with the way of the people there and discarding some of our fighting skills. Diminishing her level of reiatsu."

And that was when I had heard some of the worst news in over 55 years. Sakura, the strong and powerful shinigami, heiress to the Shihoin clan, my best friend was losing her powers as a shinigami. And if it continued she would never get them back and never be able to come back to us as a spirit like she was. It was turning her into something that could not come to the Seireitei or be in the rukongai area.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I sneezed in the middle of the road and I made my way to my temporary living place with the Hyugas. It had been 2 weeks since the chunin exams and I had been getting weird stares the entire time from the village. I guess they really weren't expecting what they saw underneath the mask.

The council had decided that until a new Hokage was chosen and agreed. Whatever they chose for my living spaces would go. So it was either living with the Hyugas or Uchihas. I didn't feel comfortable with the Uchiha and around all those guys so I chose to be with Hinata-chan.

Hiashi-sama was a little annoyed with me and when I asked him why he told me that he was planning on marrying either Hinata or Hanabi off to me. At this I laughed really hard and started to cry from the laughter of it. Lets just say Hiashi-sama was not happy about that either. That's when he brought up marrying me off to Neji and I shut up.

Fugaku-sama was furious at being tricked and it took a really long apology and my explanation-three times-before he wasn't mad at me anymore for lying.

Mikoto-san was thrilled and hugged me to death and screaming about how cute I was and how perfect I was for Sasuke or Itachi to marry. I blushed at this and shook my head while stuttering like Hinata while Sasuke and Itachi looked on the situation with Fugaku-sama smirking at me. Damn Uchihas. Shisui was thankfully not there at the time so I had a little peace knowing that it wouldn't be all over Konoha in 2 minutes that Mikoto-san wanted me to marry one of her sons.

I had been sent out on an errand away from the village on a small little errand (it was sooo not a mission no matter how they phrased it). When I ran into Sasuke.

He looked on edge and was all strung out looking. He ran up to me and practically yelled, "Sakura, do you know where Naruto went?"

"He went to a small village a few miles outside Konoha for some training with Jiraya. Why?" I asked as he nearly took off without and explanation.

"I'll explain on the way! We have to hurry!" He shouted at me and took off. I made some hand-signs and made a clone of myself and told it to take them to their proper payer and then disappear.

I caught up to Sasuke easily using my shunpo. When he explained the situation of going to see Kakashi-sensei and finding out a bunch of S-class criminals were after Naruto for some reason I understood why he was looking now. Sasuke wanted to be able to protect Naruto from them and so did I. Even if we just ended up in the way, we would at least be there for Naruto. And that's all that really mattered.

So with that I picked Sasuke up-much to his protest-and sped off in the blink of and eye. We were there in less than a minute with both our efforts. We split up in Search of Naruto, I wasn't the best at sensing the presences of others but I was fast enough to get around this whole village in less time than the average S-class ninja would.

I looked at every hotel on the eastern side, interrogating each hotel owner for information and scaring them practically shitless.

It took me 15 minutes to find him with such unwilling help from hotel clerks. And what I saw scared me to death. Sasuke being toyed with by a man in a black cloak with red clouds, and Naruto about to be sliced by a sword coming toward him as he just stood there, by a tall blue shark man with an insanely large sword. Just as the sword was about to hit Naruto I used my quickest Shunpo since coming here and grabbing him and going to Sasuke and grabbing him in the blink on an eye.

The 2 men turned to look at me with surprised faces, or one of them did. The other had an orange mask with black spirals on it like a lollipop. It only had 1 eye-hole so I couldn't tell if he was surprised or not. That's when I heard his and his friendsfriend's name. And I had to say it was really weird.

""Kisame-san, Tobi sees a p oink haired girl! HI BLOSSON-CHAN! Tobi's name is Tobi!"

I felt my eye twitch at the name and glared fiercely at him while the one named Kisame slapped his face.


End file.
